Halo 3 Times as Different
by CII
Summary: Telek journeys to Sanghelios for help from his forsaken brethren, while Truth unearths what he believes to be the Ark. To stop him and the Gravemind, even Telek and the Chief receive help from two unlikely sources. Complete.
1. St Dragon and the Sangheili

**Halo: 3 Times as Different**

**St. Dragon and the Sangheili**

"_Well, he's a cop," Flynn began. "For one—and for the other—he's a 45 thousand year old Great Eastern Dragon. If anyone knows what happened during that time—it would be him."_

"_A Great Dragon?" Tom asked. "You know a Great Dragon?"_

_Flynn Mitchell glanced down at Telek's holster and spied his modified Magnum at his hip._

"_Yeah, I do," he replied. "He was the previous owner of that gun you carry with you, Admiral."_

"_The Magnum Jacob gave me?" Telek asked. "This—dragon owned it?"_

"_Yeah," Mitchell replied. "He did. And you might wanna give it back to him when we meet him. Because he knows how to really unlock its secrets."_

_Telek pulled the gun from his side and raised it up: "Secrets?"_

_He spied a panel that was on the side of the gun and he tapped it with a gloved finger. The panel opened up revealing glowing, blue-white circuitry underneath and familiar symbols._

"_I don't believe it…" Telek breathed. "This Magnum—is a weapon built by the Forerunners. A genuine Forerunner gun. Who is this—guy again?"_

"_He's an old friend of mine," Mitchell replied. "A very old friend of mine."_

"_Alright, we'll pick him up on the way over to Sangheilos," said Telek. "Full speed ahead, Tekn. Time is not on our side."_

"_Aye, sir," Tekn nodded, commanding the ship to leave the system. "But I still advise against it."_

"_Tekn," Telek began. "How can they hate me more now than the Prophets?"_

"_I don't know," he sighed. "Some of them are reminded by the fact you booted half of them off their ships."_

"_Trust me, it'll work," Telek smiled. Then, he turned away, taking a swig of his tin. "I hope…"_

_A Great Dragon…._

Telek had never met one before and he did not know what to expect. He had heard his fare share of stories. One particular was the story of Lofwyr, the Western Dragon who ran Saeder-Krupp back on Earth and who funded much of the projects that powered the defenses of the UNSC. He had heard that Lofwyr was not a dragon anyone wanted to mess with and that he was far from being nice to anyone, especially those who work for him. Then, there was Soñador Malcho, a Great Feathered Serpent believed to be as old as time itself. Malcho owned Omak Technologies, who funded the weapons for every UNSC owned ship. Malcho was also the one who brought back Technomancy—a forbidden technology that looked strangely similar to the technology used by Forerunners and the Covenant. Now, Telek knew why—the humans were the Forerunners and this Malcho was only giving them back what they lost. Though from what Kiryuu described Technomancy as being—he could not see how the Forerunners used magic to boost their technological society. From what he heard from Mitchell, this Dragon knew the answers to everything, even some of the still un-translated parts of the text Telek found 14 years ago.

"So, what is this Marx like?" Telek asked, glancing down at Dr. Flynn Mitchell.

"He's funny," Flynn replied. "He's got a sense of humor."

"Okay," Telek said as he took a swig from his tin.

"Uh, you might want to put that away, Admiral," Flynn began. "He's a cop, you know."

"A cop that has no jurisdiction out in space," Telek said. "He can't write me a ticket for drunkenness. I'm not even in public. This is my ship, remember? Where is he from, exactly?"

"Miami Beach," replied Flynn. "In the Caribbean League."

"He's a beach cop?" Telek asked. "What does he do most of the time, bust drunks mooning hot babes on sail boats?"

"How about drug addicts and homicidal alcoholics," Flynn crossed his arms just as the Pelican entered the launching bay. "And the occasional spouse abuse, both homosexual and heterosexual."

"That's right…" Telek began with a grin. "Miami Beach…land of the pink flamingoes."

"I find that offensive," Flynn growled.

Telek cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm gay as well…" Flynn continued.

"Remind me never to have my back to you then," Telek sniffed.

"I guess there are no homosexuals among the Sangheili species, then."

"No," Telek replied. "There isn't. There's no purpose for it."

"Apparently, me talking about it is a little unsettling to you…" Flynn glanced up at the big alien.

"Flynn, I respect you as a doctor," Telek began. "But I don't wanna know what you do in your spare time. The only time I ever wanna hear you 'going inside a man' is when you're performing surgery on his vital organs. That's all. Understood?"

"Aye, aye, Admiral," Flynn saluted.

"Blech," Telek sighed. "They need to reinstate that 'don't ask don't tell' rule. Now I only hope our civilian guest isn't…a bit…er…fruity."

"He's straight," Flynn rolled his eyes. "There aren't any gays among dragons either. Like you, they don't see any purpose in it either."

"Thank you, Merciful God…" Telek sighed in relief. "And if you put in the report that I said that…"

"I know, you'll throw me out the airlock…" Flynn sighed. "I really don't care, Admiral. Really. I accept the fact that your culture is different than mine—even if it's a bit phobic on 'my preferences'. Let's leave it at that and drop it."

Telek grinned: "Just as long as you don't make me bend over and pick it up in front of you."

Flynn growled and rolled his eyes, shaking his head. The back end of the Pelican opened up and a man dressed in a Marine's outfit stepped out.

"Dragons shape-shift, right?" Telek asked.

"Yes," Flynn replied.

"Is that him?"

"Nope," he replied.

The Marine grabbed a duffle bag and walked on over to the side. Then, something else looking very much less human than the Marine soon followed. As the creature stepped out, it banged its head against the hatch door.

"_Ow!" _called a sultry, mental voice inside Telek's mind. _"Don't they make these things bigger?"_

"You would fit in it, sir," began the Marine. "If you were in your human form."

"_Well, something tells me these guys won't believe about me being what I am…" _the creature grunted as it reared to his full height.

"That's Detective Tim Marx," said Flynn. Telek just blinked.

Standing before him was a creature about 15 feet tall, standing on its toes much like a Sangheili would. Its feet were bare, and they held sharp talons. The creature was long and serpentine with glittery, azure scales and sea green markings on its back. A mane of emerald ran from the top of its head, running the full length of its back and tail, and then it ended in a feathery brush at the tip. The neck, belly, and underside of the tail was armored with light blue, scaly plates that looked like they could actually deflect a bullet. On its head were two ivory-white horns that branched majestically. At its nose were two fleshy-like whiskers that draped down to about its shoulders. Its neck was long as well as its tail. Its head dipped down and it combed back its green mane with a foreclaw. A pare of blue tinted sunglasses were on the creature's face and it was dressed in a white tank top with 'MBPD' written in black, bold, block letters. Over the tank top was a white shirt with black tribal designs. Around its waist was a gun belt that held a tonfa-shaped, black night stick and an empty gun holster. A silvery, police badge was clipped at its hip.

"_Someone call for Leviathan?"_ the Eastern Dragon asked. _"The East Guardian of Atlantis?"_

"Rear Admiral Telek 'Herosee," began Flynn. "Meet the Great Eastern Dragon Manda, or as the Atlanteans refer to him as—Leviathan…or in Miami, Tim Marx."

"Okay…" Telek blinked. "So that's what a dragon looks like."

"_Well, one species…"_ Manda grinned. His violet eyes turned to a particular gun holstered on Telek's hip. Smiling, he snapped his claws. Before Telek could say anything, the Magnum at his side suddenly slipped out of its holster and flew into the dragon's claw. Manda gave the Magnum a spin, glancing back at the Sangheili.

"Hey!" Telek cried, igniting his plasma sword. He charged for the dragon as Manda took out a magazine and placed it into the Magnum. Then, with one swift move, Manda fired the gun directly at Telek, sending a charge of lighting exploding out from its barrel. Telek let loose a yelp as the charged ball of electricity flew at him, blasting him and attaching him to the far wall of the bay. Telek was pinned to the wall, electricity sparking up around him, disabling his body shields. He shook slightly with the charge, trying to wiggle himself free from the wall. Sangheili warriors and Marines all lifted their weapons up at the Great Dragon, ready to fire upon him for shooting their superior officer.

"It's okay!" called Flynn. "Lower your weapons."

They did not respond.

"Telek," Flynn called. "Tell your crew to lower them."

"Why should I?" Telek asked. "He shot me! What the hell is this?"

"_Forerunner technology,"_ Manda replied. _"And this is my gun, not yours."_

"Put me down, and I'll order them to lower their weapons," Telek called.

Manda waved a claw and the electrical field that stuck Telek to the wall disappeared. The Sangheili came falling to the floor. Manda holster his Magnum.

"Lower your weapons," Telek gasped and his men obeyed. He got off the metallic floor and glanced up at Manda. "What the hell was that? I don't seem to remember _my _Magnum firing _those _kinds of bullets."

Manda took out the gun: _"This is called a caster gun. It fire shells embedded with Technomancy—the core element in Forerunner Technology. I'm surprised your people managed to recreate it."_

"What was that, an insult?" Telek asked. "Look, pal, you wouldn't be here if Flynn hadn't convinced me that we needed your knowledge. Now do you know about the Ark or not?"

"_I do,"_ Manda replied. He motioned for Telek to come closer to him. _"Come here, and I'll tell you."_

The Admiral came closer and the dragon leaned down to whisper into his ear. The moment Telek came close and Manda's scaly lips was to his ear, the dragon bellowed out a powerful roar that shook even the floor of the ship. Telek leapt back, falling to his back and gripping his chest. He could feel his multiple hearts quiver from the detrimental shock of the dragon's bellow. Manda looked at him with a straight face, not even his lips curled into a smile. He snapped his claw and the duffle bag that the Marine held came floating towards him.

"_Now that's over with,"_ Manda began. _"There is something I do need to tell you."_

"Please, no more…" Telek gasped. "I'll—have you know—I'm a very sick man…and I'm not—exactly as young as I used to be."

"_I can tell you have Ataxia, Admiral," _began Manda. _"Your body seems to be convulsing a bit like someone who suffers from ethanol poisoning would."_

"And you—probably made my condition worse, you blue gecko!" the Sangheili cried, his body shifting uncontrollably. He took in a few breaths, trying to calm himself down as he rose to his shaky feet. "I don't care who or what you are. You're a guest on my ship, and it's you against all of them."

Though the Sangheili showed no fear, the Humans that were around them shifted in their positions and mumbled to themselves. They knew what angering a Great Dragon meant. Telek could feel their discomfort.

"_And unfortunately, you and your species are a bit naïve to mine,"_ Manda chuckled. _"I may look 15 feet tall now, but in my true size, I'm over 800 feet in length. And I can take any punishment you can dish out."_

Telek paused for a moment and just blinked. Then, he cleared his throat and regained his composure: "Eh, my ship's bigger."

"_There is something I need to tell you, Admiral,"_ began Manda_. "It's from Kiryuu Knight. He wants to inform you that you've been promoted to Vice Admiral."_

"I was barely a Rear Admiral and he promotes me?"

"_He's running out of admirals and he decided to make more,"_ said Manda. _"His rules, not mine. Here."_

He produced from his duffle bag a box in which he opened. Six stars, three for each shoulder sparkled in the violet light inside the box. Telek took them and took off the two stars he had and penned the two pairs of three stars on either side of his collar.

"How bad is it?" Telek asked.

"_Bad,"_ Manda replied. _"The Covenant are just starting to excavate the site in New Mombassa. It's site where the Cartographer is."_

"The what?" Telek asked.

"_The Cartographer,"_ Manda replied. _"It creates a slip-space bridge between Earth and Installation 00. The Ark."_

"The Ark isn't on Earth?" Flynn asked.

"_Nope,"_ Manda replied. _"It's in space—very far in space. A place out of reach of the Flood."_

"You know about the Flood?" Telek asked with a slight, defeated sigh.

"_Yeah, I do,"_ the Great Dragon replied. _"And they have some relationship to the plight of Horrors that seem to come at the end of every era of magic on Earth. But I don't know what. I just know because the Forerunners told me that. Now, before I answer anymore questions, can I get to my room? I've traveled a long way."_

"You need me to fetch a bellhop for you?" Telek sneered.

Manda growled, showing off a glistening fang.

Telek rolled his eyes: "Come on."

0

After a few hours of settling into his room, Manda made his way to the executive dining room where Telek and his main officers ate. Telek sat at the head of the table, wine glass in one hand, steak knife in the other. He looked up at the Great Dragon, who did not take one bite of his food.

"I suppose eating isn't something you do either," Telek began.

"_Actually I have no need to eat anymore,"_ said Manda. _"You can thank the Forerunners for that."_

"You knew them," began Tekn. "The ones who survived to populate Earth?"

"_I knew them,"_ said Manda. _"That which were the Forerunners. I'm guessing by now you've heard the word Reclaimers blurted out by a Monitor or two when you went to Halo."_

"Yeah," Telek said. "And we figured it out. Humans and Forerunners are the same."

"_Not exactly,"_ Manda corrected_. "Humans are the heirs to the Forerunner's knowledge. The Forerunners did in fact look very human when they came to Earth, but they were not exactly human. But they did mingle with the humans after much time passed and the line between Forerunner and human blurred, but there were primitive humans on Earth prior to the Forerunner's arrival."_

"You mean—we're not the descendants of the Forerunners?" Tom asked. "Then why…"

Just as Tom was about to finish his sentence, he heard the sound of gleeful humming echoing through the corridor behind them. Telek clacked his mandibles, his crystal blue eyes turning towards the sound.

"Ah, here's someone who might be able to shed some light onto this problem," he began. Telek grinned as a spherical, metallic, construct floated into the dining room. Manda's eyes widened when he saw the sphere float in.

"Oh, my," began the construct. "It seems we've taken on a new passenger. Hello, I am 343 Guilty Spark and I am the Monitor of Installation 04."

"_You have a Monitor on your ship, Telek?"_ Manda cried. Then, he burst out laughing.

"Oh, dear, it seems he is suffering from some sort of emotional collapse," Spark began.

"Don't bust a circuit on it, Sparky," Telek chuckled. "He's just tired from his trip."

"Please, reframe from using that inaccurate title for me," Spark began. "I am 343 Guilty…"

"Yeah, yeah," Telek growled. "Shut up." He turned around to the Monitor and leaned his elbow on the table. "It seems yours and his stories are a bit conflicting. This is Manda, he states he's been around Forerunners since they arrived on Earth. He says that the Forerunners aren't human, but you've basically stated that they are."

"They are the Reclaimers," Spark began.

"Apparently, you two use the same terms," Telek grunted. "But either of you have been able to really clarify on that. So, which is it, are they the Forerunners or aren't they?"

"_Yes and no,"_ Manda replied. _"You haven't given me a chance to really explain it in detail. Spark, is it?"_

"That is correct," said the Monitor.

"_I am Leviathan,"_ began Manda. _"The Eastern Guardian of Atlantis, the final stronghold of the Forerunners."_

"Leviathan?" Spark asked. A blue beam flashed on and scanned over Manda's body. Manda stared at him with some question as to why the construct did it. When the scan was over, Spark looked over the Great Dragon. "You are who you say you are. I see that the Forerunner technology has indeed extended you beyond the mortal decline of your species."

"Extended?" Tekn asked.

"_Normally my species doesn't leave passed their 25 thousandth year,"_ Manda stated flatly. _"I've been alive for over 45 thousand years. But there's one that's older than me—Malcho. He's well into his 60 thousandth year. From what I've heard, he actually stole the technology and used it on himself. He just says he's around 30 or 40 thousand."_

"I would think by that time, you guys would have lost count," Telek shook his head. He turned to Spark. "From what I've been told, Macho is the one who revived the Forerunner technology in the 21st Century of Earth, Spark. It was then banned in the 23rd Century due to the fact the humans started making war with it." He looked back at Manda. "Kiryuu told me that."

"_Not all Technomancy has been banned,"_ said Manda.

"I think it's high time you give it to me straight, dragon," Telek leaned over to Manda. "Because that floating disco ball hasn't been much help. And I'm tired of pickin' through that damned ancient relic for answers."

"_40 thousand years ago, the Forerunners came to Earth,"_ said Manda. _"They looked like humans, only that they had tan skin, white hair, and blue eyes. But they were compatible with the being known as Cro-Magnon Man. Cro-Magnon looked like modern humans do today, but his mind was primitive. They chose Cro-Magnon to be their heirs because of like genetics. When the Halos were fired, the Forerunners took the Cro-Magnon to the Ark and kept them safe from the blast of the Halos."_

"But when the Halos fired, your kind should have been killed as well," said Telek. "It kills biological life that the Flood can feed off of."

"_We should have died,"_ said Manda. _"But we didn't. At the time, my kind was in Shal-Mora, our Astro Plane cocooning protected us from the blast. Magic on Earth was just returning, but it wasn't enough to awaken us yet. But even through Shal-Mora, we still could see all that was going on, so we weren't oblivious in our—hibernation state. The Forerunners didn't know that we existed until we finally awoke after they severed the link between 00 and Earth. And we were just as shocked to find that aliens had invaded our planet. We dragons are very territorial." _He took in a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling, trying to recall exactly what had happened._ "I was—the first to make a friendly gesture to our—new guests. I was fascinated by their advanced technology. Then I learned it was a combination of magical energies they had from their planet and the very life force of the universe itself. Magic can speed up technology. They told me why they chose Earth. They stated because the by-products of the Gold Demon—the Horrors—took a special interest in this planet. I wouldn't deny it. The energies of that monster is what mutated the life on Earth into what it is now. It's like we were specifically designed to be Ghidorah food. Apparently the Forerunners had their own purpose—to destroy the Gold Monster—and they attempted to do it too by creating a virus that, well, backfired on them."_

"The Flood," said Telek.

"_Monitor, how did they create the Flood?"_ Manda asked.

"My creators gathered up cells from the Hydra in attempt to create a virus that would affect only it," replied Spark. "But it instead created Flood."

Manda lowered his head. His face looked anguished and tired.

"_Three tries,"_ he began. _"Three tries and each time, they failed. This monster can't be killed. He doesn't follow the rules of our universe. He came from another—a horrible place beyond our universe."_

"Three tries?" Telek asked.

"_The first was the creation of the Flood,"_ Manda replied. _"Then, the second came about 10 thousand years ago when the now integrated Forerunner/Cro-Magnon, advanced country known as Atlantis tried to drive him away. We managed to do that, but we knew he would return, so we developed a weapon to kill him with—but it sank our continent instead. Everything we built—gone. The third try was made by now Humans—when they built Kiryuu. And even he failed."_

Telek took a sip of his wine: "The Flood was created from King Ghidorah's cells. So, everything…the Forerunners, Halo…your Atlantis, and even the President of the UNSC all are related to one thing—that damned golden, three-headed monstrosity. Manda, apparently on Halo 06, the Flood had evolved so much that this—creature—this Flood called Gravemind existed. He spoke, even. He spoke to my old commander Otto. He could manipulate the technology on Halo."

"_I wouldn't know where to begin to tell you about that,"_ Manda shrugged. _"Because I don't know about this creature called Gravemind."_

"We had him locked in High Charity," said Tekn. "We just hope he hasn't fixed the drives."

"_Technomancy has one purpose,"_ said Manda. _"That is to figure out how to get rid of Ghidorah. That's it. It has no other purpose."_

"Then, Technomancy and Forerunner technology is the same," said Telek.

"_Yes,"_ Manda nodded. _"It is. It uses and recycles the life force of the planet and gathers the vast information stored in an enormous computer called the Array. All their knowledge comes from the Array because it gained its knowledge from the life force passing through it. They access it through the Towers. The Forerunners were going to use that knowledge to destroy Ghidorah with. And they were not successful."_

Telek rose up from his seat. His crew followed him. Manda rose from his seat as well. The Admiral smiled at the dragon and placed his hands on the table.

"Gecko, you've just answered every question I had," Telek stated. "Every question. So, the humans of today are basically the love child of the Forerunners and Cro-Magnon Man. And each and every human today possesses a gene even on a chromosomal level that links them to the Forerunners."

"_And that's the truth, Telek,"_ said Manda. _"So, yes, in a way, they are Forerunners, and then again, they are not. Still, it's their job to finish what the Forerunners started."_

Telek turned back to his human crew: "No pressure, huh?"

"Nice," Tom sighed. "The fate of the universe rests on the shoulders of us hairless apes. Boy, is it ever doomed. We can barely keep ourselves from killing each other. I mean, the only reason why we're not killing each other now is because the Covenant is busy doing that for us!"

"Blame it on the Forerunners," Telek shrugged. "They're the ones who gave you the responsibility. Glad it was your species and not mine. We can just sit back and let you guys do all the work."

"You've got to be kidding me…" Flynn breathed. "So…the story of the Ark…is based off of a journey between Earth and some distant station in space. Well, that cracks up my theological study back in college. Wait till my old professor hears about this."

"Who cares," Telek chuckled. "I just got my answers. Oh, Truth was extremely off. At least I came close."

"So much for the Covenant religion…" Tekn sighed. "That's it, there's nothing else."

"Hey, I already stated that when I discovered the truth about the Halos," Telek called.

"Kinda makes me wish we didn't put that ban on Technomancy," began Tom. "We really do need it now."

"Well, we've got one person who knows it," Telek said, turning back to Manda.

"_It'll take years for me to teach everyone on this ship," _Manda grunted.

"Not asking for you to teach us," Telek said. "Just use it when the situation occurs."

"Oh, it's been centuries since I've seen an Array Connection performed," Spark called in a cheerful tone.

"_Yeah…"_ Manda sighed_. "Hate to tell you this, Spark, but I haven't Connected in about 10 thousand years. So, that makes two of us. The only two I know of who have recently connected are Malcho and Kiryuu. And I'm well outside the Mana sphere of Earth, so that means my regular magic doesn't work all that well either. The only thing I can do effectively is breathe lightning and make myself smaller and fly through the air."_

"Well, if ever I need for any of your talents, I'll give you a call," Telek smiled smugly. His head jerked up when he heard the sounds of sirens blaring through the hallway. "What the fuck is that? I'm trying to eat here!"

"It seems we may be under attack," Spark began.

"No, really?" Telek asked. He pressed a thumb to a holo-panel button on the table. "All hands, all hands, report! Who's attacking us?"

"Sir, they're everywhere!" called a human's voice. "Everywhere! No…no…leave me alone!"

"What's everywhere?" Telek asked.

"Flood!" the human replied.

"Flood?" Telek asked. The others jerked up to their standing positions.

"Yes—sir…no…don't touch me…ahh!" the speaker fell silent.

"Flood—on my ship?!" Telek cried. "Flood!"

"Sir, we're out in the middle of no where," began Tom. "There's no where to run. We're trapped."

"We need to get off this ship and blow it up before they get control," said Telek. "I'll not have my ship to be used as a means to carry infection forms around." He turned to Tekn and Tom. "To the bridge, gentlemen."

"Aye, sir!" Tom called.

"Yes, Excellency," Tekn called.

"Pick up any weapon you can find," Telek continued. "Shotguns are the best thing to use against them…plasma swords…a flame thrower or two…"

"_Telek,"_ began Manda. _"This is excellent against them too."_

He raised the modified Magnum up.

"What?" Telek asked. "I've never really used it against the Flood."

"_It's because you've never had the right amo for the job,"_ Manda began as he loaded the gun with a violet-glowing magazine. _"This is what we Atlanteans managed to develop before we sank beneath the waves. It's called a #13 shell. It fires a pulse of dark energy that will collide with the Flood and suck them into an unstable singularity."_

"You've got to be kidding…" Telek breathed.

"_The singularity only lasts for a few seconds before it disappears, but it's long enough to suck in a whole batch of those horrible monsters,"_ Marx continued. _"The downside is it also requires payment from the shooter."_

"What?"

"_A piece of your life force energy,"_ he said. _"And it's a bit painful when it extracts it."_

"You can fire this?" Telek asked.

"_Yeah,"_ he said.

"Do it," the Sangheili ordered as he opened the doors. "Come on, let's go."

Telek took one last drink of his wine glass and headed out the door with the others. The armory was close by and they each grabbed a shotgun. Telek made for his own modified shotguns with the lever action reload. Manda loaded a #13 shell into the Magnum. Rising it up, he pressed the button that unlocked the safety and the gun itself began to glow blue around the grooves. Just as the door blasted open and several Flood combat forms came out, Manda aimed the Magnum at them.

"_Get going and start the countdown," _he called to Telek.

Turning back to Tekn, he called out for them: "Get going!"

"Excellency, I need you there too to help unlock the self-destruct," Tekn called back.

Telek glanced back when he saw a purple light build up around the end of the Magnum. The energy swirled around the barrel and then contracted to a fine point. Telek blinked as the purple ball exploded forth and impacted upon the swarm of Flood that raced for them. The Flood stretched out like spaghetti, contracting into the purple ball until there was nothing left of them. The ball's color turned to black as it returned back to Manda.

"Marx!" Telek cried.

Manda closed his eyes as the inky, black ball strike his chest with a bolt of violet lightning. He reared back in pain and fell to the floor. The ball disappeared after that.

"Detective!" the Sangheili warrior rushed out and knelt down before him.

"_I'm—alright," _Manda gasped. _"It just hurts like hell…"_

"Maybe you shouldn't fire that shell," Telek said as he helped the Eastern Dragon up. "It'll only slow you down. Save it for a last resort."

"_That's—generally what it's used for…" _Manda swallowed. He handed the Magnum to Telek. _"I think you can use this thing better than I can."_

"Keep it," Telek said. "For now. But I want it back soon. You gave it to Keyes and he gave it to me."

Then, Telek glanced back at another swarm of Flood forms leaping out. He grabbed for his sword and ignited it. Leaping from wall to wall, he dove into the swarm, slicing down at the combat forms. Manda slithered out, taking the shotgun and pumped it, firing on them as well. Green flesh splattered on the metallic, purple walls. Swinging his tail around, he sent a few Flood mutated humans splattering on the wall. Then, a tentacle lashed out and knocked him to the floor.

"_Chiili wux siofme wux shilta svent ve, Haruhe Sargt?"_ asked a guttural, reverberating voice. Manda glanced up to see a Flood-infected Elite looking down at him.

"_What?" _Manda asked, surprised that this Flood could speak Draconic. What surprised and even feared him more was the voice itself. It sounded so familiar to him.

"_Wux chiili ti vucot ve?"_ the Flood asked.

"_No…it can't be…"_ Manda breathed. The tentacle wrapped around his throat and he felt the air being cut off.

"_Wux vucot ve…" _the voice said. _"Axun…Daar Ghidorah…"_

"_Origato ve gethrisj!"_ Manda cried.

A blue flash appeared before Manda's eyes and the Flood form was sliced in half. Telek stood behind it with his sword in hand.

"You alright?" Telek asked.

"_I'm fine," _Manda replied.

"The Flood are everywhere," Telek pointed out. "Come on, we don't have time."

He helped the Eastern Dragon up as best as he could. Manda reared back onto his hind legs and glanced around. There were Flood forms in front and in the back. Infection forms scurried about the floor. Telek glanced up when he heard an annoyed bellow come from Manda as he batted away the little balloon-like creatures climbing onto his back. The Eastern Dragon snapped his jaws upon one of the little Infection forms and it popped instantly.

"You better not be inhaling that crap, gecko!" Telek cried. "I still need you to help me get to the Ark. The last thing I need to do is skewer a Flood-infected Great Dragon."

"_Well, I'm alright now,"_ Manda smiled.

"You better hope so," Telek growled. "Or you'll find yourself impaled on my sword."

Manda spat: _"My saliva is highly corrosive."_

Telek glanced down at the loogie Manda spat out and noticed it starting to eat through the floor.

"Don't ever sneeze on me," Telek glanced up at the dragon. They backed up against each other as the Flood came closer and closer to them.

"Telek!" cried Tom on the comlink. "Where the hell are you?"

"Surrounded by Flood forms!" Telek called.

"Tekn gave me the codes to start the countdown," said Tom. "I've started it. We need to get off this ship. It's gonna blow in 10 minutes."

"Lovely," Telek sighed. "We'll meet you at the launching bay. We'll take a Seraph out."

"Yes, sir," Tom nodded.

"We need to get off this thing now, Manda," Telek growled.

"_I've got an idea," _Manda said. He leapt into the air and grabbed Telek by the shoulders with his claws. Telek's eyes grew wide as he just found himself being carted by the Great Eastern Dragon as he flew through the corridors. Manda's body whipped about like a ribbon as he flew gracefully down the hall. A mass of Flood combat forms gathered at the opening of the corridor, their arms opening wide to catch the two fleeing from them.

"Manda, pull up, we're gonna crash!" Telek bellowed.

Manda sneered and belched forth a fiery blast from his jaws, exploding the line of Combat forms that stood in his way.

"Okay…never mind, then," Telek swallowed just as the Great Dragon flew passed the smoldering mound of ash that was on the floor. "Tell me, why didn't you do that before? Why use the #13 shell?"

"_I breathe a cone of fire so hot it can melt spells and reduce any creature down to their basic components," _Manda replied. _"The area I had to fire such a blast was too small. The shell's width is much smaller than the cone of fire. And firing the shell does not deplete my cache. Anyways, you needed an example."_

"You're a show-off…" Telek snorted. Manda chuckled. Just as soon as the Eastern Dragon swiftly whipped through the corridors as door after door closed behind him, he landed in the bay where the various Seraphs began to take off. Landing on his all fours, Manda looked around and saw Captain Tomas Jimenez bent over on the floor beside a fallen Elite. In Tom's hand was an ignited plasma sword. Spark floated above them. Telek ran for Tom.

"Tom!" he gasped. "Tom! What happened?"

He glanced down and found that the Sangheili on the floor was Tekn 'Morudee. Tekn looked like he was partially mutated into a Flood Combat form. Telek shook his head in dismay.

"I'm—I'm sorry, Admiral…" Tom began. "I—I had to do it. They—got to him."

Telek growled, igniting his sword and slashed the blade down upon Tekn's body. The body crumpled and fell apart. Marx came up behind him and shook his head.

"_I'm sorry, Telek," _he rumbled.

"If it was Tom—he would have done the same thing," Telek sighed. "Tom, it's okay. Let's go."

"It was very unfortunate," said Spark.

"Wait!" cried Flynn as he ran up behind them. Behind Flynn was Colonel Acanthus Davis. "Wait for us."

"About time you got here, Flynn," said Telek.

"Telek, the Flood is everywhere," said Davis.

"Well, they're about to meet their maker," Telek growled. "Come on! We've got five minutes left before this ship goes up. And though I'm her Shipmaster, I don't want to go up in smoke with her."

Everyone piled into the Phantom and Telek got in behind the controls. Pulling back on the controls, Telek commanded the Seraph to lift off, flying through the opening of the bay itself. The moment they got far enough away from the _Shade of Darkness _she finally exploded in a ball of blue-white fire. The passengers braced themselves against the walls when they felt the Seraph shake. Telek looked out through the window and saw nothing more than shards of debris float through the cold, empty space—the last remains of his beautiful, deadly, cloak-enabled ship. He sighed though, a feeling of remorse came upon him. Tom walked over and patted his shoulder.

"I know—you miss your ship…" Tom said.

"No, it's not the ship," Telek sighed. "Well—yeah, part of it is. But Tekn. Tekn's been with me since I defected. We've been through it all together. Without Tekn, I would never had gotten a hold of the _Shade _and escaped High Charity. Now—he's gone."

"He's not gone so long as you remember him, Admiral," said Davis.

"Spark," Telek began. "Are there any Flood that tried to hitch a ride on the Seraph?"

"No Flood forms are detected," Spark replied.

"That's good," Telek sighed. "I don't want to blow this thing up. Now, we're in a Seraph. This thing can jump through slip-space—but only short distances. After that, we've depleted a good deal of our fuel. But we're full on fuel now. So—there's hope."

"_How far is it to the next system?" _Manda asked.

"Two week's jump," Telek sighed.

"_Nice…" _Manda shook his head. _"Can this thing jump that far?"_

"It can only jump one week," Telek replied, his shoulders heavy. "I'm sending out a distress signal. This is a frequent trade route. I'm sure someone will pick us up." He turned back to the others. "Looks like we have a long flight ahead of us."

"We can't get to Sangheilos now," said Tom. "Or Earth. We're stuck out here."

"Yeah," Telek sighed. "I know."

"Sensors indicate that no other Seraph or Phantom made it off the ship in time," said Tom. "We're all that's left."

"Son of a bitch…" Telek growled, taking a swig of his rum. "What a day this has been…"

Manda settled himself down as best as he could and coiled his lengthy body against the wall of the Seraph. Straightening out his long whiskers, he laid his head down over his forelegs. Flynn sat down beside him, arching his legs up and resting his arms on his knees. Telek stared out at the window as he took the Seraph farther and farther away from the debris of the exploded assault carrier _Shade of Darkness_. Tom sat down in the co-pilot's seat beside him and leaned back in the chair, looking up at the billions of twinkling stars and glittering dust that shined out the windshield. It was indeed going to be a long trip.


	2. Dead Heroes

**Dead Heroes**

"Imperial Admiral," began a red-armored Major at the helm. "We've received a distress signal on sub-frequencies."

"Where is it coming from?" Imperial Admiral Xytan Jar 'Wattinr asked. He crossed his arms, staring at the holographic semi-circle of screens before him.

"8 parsecs off the starboard now, Excellency," the helmsman replied. "It appears to be Covenant in nature—however it has a UNSC encryption."

"UNSC encryption?" Xytan asked. "But it is Covenant."

"It's being produced through Covenant frequencies, sir," he said. "Despite being UNSC."

Xytan could not help but to chuckle as he walked towards the helm at the front of the massive bridge on board the super carrier _Advent of Truth_. Though originally, he was the Shipmaster of the super carrier _Sublime Transience_. That ship, however, was destroyed when they discovered a human weapon called a NOVA bomb and sent it to one of their own colony worlds within the Covenant Empire. The bomb destroyed much of the planet and nearly all of the combined fleet of Righteous Purpose. Xytan managed to escape the destruction and took command of the _Advent_ right afterwards. He, and several other remaining ships made a B-line to Sangheilos to warn the Council of the Prophets treachery after they received another encrypted message of the High Council's order of genocide of the Sangheili. Xytan himself knew that this was going to eventually happen. On a personal note, he never trusted the Prophets or their hefty promise of salvation through the Great Journey. He was preparing for this day the moment Fleet Master Telek 'Herosee escaped execution and hijacked his own ship 14 solar cycles ago.

"Drop out of slip-space," Xytan commanded. "We must meet these poor unfortunates—offer up our hand in friendship and help them."

"What if they're enemies?" the Major asked.

"Kill them," the Imperial Admiral shrugged. "However though, not until I've managed to see who it is first."

"Aye, sir," the helmsman nodded. Xytan felt his ship began to slow, dropping out of slip-space and back into normal space. He brushed his silvery armor and cracked his knuckles. There was something inside his mind that told him to reach his hand out to the distress call. Someone he had longed to speak to, long to congratulate, long to place upon a pedestal before all of Sangheilos for his bravery was calling out to Xytan. His fiery orange eyes sparkled in the ambient light of the bridge as he retreated to his thoughts on this being he wanted to see, wanted to meet.

_I know it's you…_he thought. _I know it._

The science officer began to make a scan around the surrounding area, noticing a lot of debris in the area.

"Excellency," the science officer began. "The debris here—it appears to have come from a ship. Covenant."

"What ship?" Xytan asked.

"Uncertain," he replied. "But the amount of debris here could lead that an assault carrier just recently self-destructed in this area. The metal alloy the sensors are picking up say that it was of Covenant make."

"An assault carrier?" Xytan asked.

"That's all the sensors could register," said the science officer.

Xytan walked around to the station of the white-armored science officer and leaned down to inspect the readings.

"Make a scan of the surrounding area," Xytan ordered. "See if there's any life pods or Seraphs—Phantoms—anything that would have escaped the explosion. Survivors."

"One Seraph," said the Ultra. "That's where the distress signal is coming from."

"One Seraph," smiled Xytan. "Contact them. Tell them—we have heard their distress call and have come to offer assistance. Tell them—we mean them no harm."

"Aye, sir," the science officer nodded. "Contact has been established. They're giving us a reply. They are hailing us. Channel is open."

Xytan returned to the platform, amid the holographic screens in front of him. He sat himself down at the command hover chair.

"Unknown Seraph," he began. "This is Imperial Admiral Xytan Jar 'Wattinr of the combined fleet of Righteous Purpose—Shipmaster of the _Advent of Truth_. We come in peace and offer assistance."

"This is Vice-Admiral Telek 'Herosee,"began the voice which brightened Xytan's face even more. "Shipmaster of the _Shade of Darkness_. Xytan 'Wattinree? You old scoundrel. It's good to hear your voice."

"Telek!" Xytan called. "By the Gods themselves. Here you are. I knew sooner or later I'd find you. And it's 'Wattinr now."

"Alright," Telek replied. "You can tell me all about the deal with the name change later. I don't know if it was a stroke of luck that you just happened on us as we were about to make a jump to who knows what—or if it's bad luck you found us. Which is it? Can I trust you, or are you still with those bastard Prophets?"

"We've received the message of what's been going on, Telek," said Xytan. "As I have always known this day would come and our mighty race will have to one day begin again the age old battle with the San 'Shyumm. In other words, I'm on your side, Telek. I've always been."

"I hope so," Telek said. "Because if not, it's gonna take the combined effort of your honor guards to take me down once I find out you've been lying through your mandibles."

"I've always loved that fire in your voice, Telek," Xytan chuckled. "Open the launch bay. Prepare for a Seraph dock. I'll be down there to meet them."

"Aye," said the helmsman.

Xytan left the bridge and started down the hall, followed by several guards of Major-Domo Sangheili. He felt light on his hooves, knowing that the Defector was here. It did not matter to him, even now he was a defector—all Sangheili were. He took a grav-lift down to the main launching bay area. It was a massive auditorium that could hold a UNSC destroyer with room to spare. He glanced up and saw the Seraph dock to the clamps above and opening up to allow its passengers to step outside. First Xytan saw Telek 'Herosee, dressed in his old battle-worn gold Zealot armor of a Fleet Master and old-fashioned green bodysuit. A change in armor is what Telek needed and that was something Xytan was willing to give him. The new styled armor the Sangheili were now wearing was much more durable than the old Covenant-issued armor they previously wore. Since the defection, the Sangheili started bringing back styles of armor that were once forbidden to wear when they were in the Covenant. Then, several humans dropped out of the Seraph as well, one particular followed close behind 'Herosee. Then, something else came out which shocked Xytan. It was a floating metallic spherical machine.

"An Oracle," Xytan breathed. "What is Telek doing with it?"

Then, another creature came out as well, something Xytan has never seen before. It was long, sinuous, with sharp claws on rather short legs. It had branched horns and a long snout tipped with two very lengthy whiskers. It even had a very long tail. A mane of green flowed down its head, back and tail, ending in a brush at the tip. The creature was much taller than Telek. Xytan snapped his fingers and his guards rushed the strange creature, aiming their weapons at it. Telek called out, diving in between the guards and the creature.

"No!" he shouted.

"Stand back, Fleet Master," Xytan called. "We'll kill that monster. Probably a Flood mutation."

"_A what?!" _the creature called, its voice echoing through Xytan's mind. The creature pulled out its own weapon and fired upon the Sangheili. A flash blinded them and their bodies were suddenly frozen stiff—unable to move any further. Telek just stared and gawked.

"Okay…" he said. "Xytan! Wait a moment!"

Xytan drew his sword and charged for the strange creature. His sword clanged against Telek's own.

"Now just wait a moment!" Telek cried. "He's not Flood. He's not your enemy too. He's my friend—my guest on my ship—when I had a ship! He's from Earth."

"Earth?" Xytan asked. "He doesn't look human."

"_That's because I'm not human," _the creature said. _"Humans aren't the only sentient creatures on Earth, you know. I'm Manda—or Tim Marx, if you wanna call me that. I'm called an Eastern Dragon."_

"What sort of weapon is that?" Xytan asked. "What did you do to my warriors?"

"Yeah, Marx, what did you do?" Telek asked.

"_That was a #5 shell," _Manda chuckled. _"Sometimes called the Medusa shell."_

"Medusa shell…" Telek began. "Did you just turn those guys into statues?"

"_Oh, don't have a cow, Telek," _Manda said. _"It's temporary. One of the non-lethal shells I use to subdue criminals on the beat." _He looked back Xytan. _"I'm a police officer—a peacekeeper. Actually, I do detective work—but when the job calls for it, I do have to chase perps down. This shell is a good way of taking them down without harming them."_

"A peacekeeper…" Xytan breathed. "On your ship, Telek?"

"Xytan, this peacekeeper knows the Forerunners personally," Telek began. "And he has vital information on the Ark—the object that Truth is after. He knows what it does and what it is—even more so than the floating metallic basketball up there."

Telek pointed at the Monitor.

"I'm afraid I was only given so much information," said 343 Guilty Spark. "Leviathan may know things I do not."

"Leviathan?" Xytan asked.

"That's what the Forerunners call him," said Telek. "It's customary for a Great Dragon to have this long list of names so I've been told."

"_Forerunners, like yourselves and humans are Name Givers," _said Manda. _"Dragons are Name Takers. We name ourselves. But the name I took upon reaching adulthood was Manda. You may refer to me as that."_

"I see…" Xytan nodded. "And speaking of names…"

"Yeah, what is the deal with knocking off the suffix, Xytan?" Telek asked.

"You're the only one I will ever allow to call me by my first name, Telek," said Xytan. "Since our defection, we have decided to take off the suffix to symbol our succession from the Covenant. Therefore, I am no longer Xytan 'Wattinree."

"Oh," Telek said. "That sounds nice." He looked back at his human companions, the Monitor, and Manda. "Well, I guess you guys will have to call me Telek 'Heros for now on, then."

"Telek 'Heros," began Tom. "That has a nice ring to it, Admiral."

"Xytan, this is Captain Tomas Jimenez," Telek said. "He's my—second in command. And this is Doctor/Lieutenant-Commander Flynn Mitchell—my temporary head medical officer, and this is Marine Colonel Acanthus Davis—the commander of all my Marines—who all died."

"Flood," said Davis.

"My condolences," said Xytan. "Flood managed to get upon the illusive _Shade of Darkness_. Impressive."

"These weren't ordinary Flood," Telek shook his head and clacked his mandibles. "These guys were—like super-Flood or something. They're smart—being controlled by some sort of creature known as Gravemind."

"I've heard some reports on that creature," said Xytan. "Made entirely of Flood, but with wisdom and intelligence that could surpass the Prophets."

"That's him alright," Telek said. "Otto told me he speaks in riddles."

"Otto—you mean the Arbiter?" Xytan asked. "Is the Arbiter still alive?"

"Alive," said Telek. "And from what I've heard from the reports—on the _Regret and Reconciliation _heading for Earth. He's probably there now making nicy-nice with the locals."

"I see," said Xytan.

"Are we prisoners?" Tom asked.

"Prisoners?" Xytan asked, leaning down to the human. "Don't be absurd! I wouldn't even dream of it. You're all my guests. I am honored to have the famous pirate Telek 'Heros and his crew on my ship. I've done nothing else but sing praises about your successful thwarting of the Prophets."

"Tom," Telek began. "This is the guy who got me into being a Prophet-hater. He also kinda—hero-worships me despite him being one of the highest ranking officers in the Covenant fleet."

"I only do that because you were the one who had the courage to stand up to them," said Xytan. "You made me look like a scared Unggoy with what you've done."

"You had a huge career to take care of, Xytan," said Telek. "I was just a Fleet Master. If they found out that an Imperial Admiral was behind all of this…well…it would have started a much bigger avalanche than I did."

"Telek, I am sorry for not being there to speak on your behalf at the trial," sighed the Imperial Admiral as he laid a gloved hand on Telek's shoulders. "If I had shown up, it would have been different."

"Yeah, they would have had two Sangheili to brand, not just one," Telek shook his head.

"But you finding out about what the Halos did…" said Xytan.

"Did you believe me when I said it to the Council?" Telek asked.

"I knew they weren't gateways to some sort of magical place," said Xytan. "I never believed in all that—what is it that the humans say—baloney? Yes, never believed one bit of it. But to think they were actually weapons to kill all life in the universe—amazing. But I knew you once believed they were gateways. I tried to tell you they weren't." He turned to the others. "Which is why we had a disagreement many times. I wanted Telek to be my new Supreme Commander once, he turned it down, wanting to remain in Otto 'Gamam's command because of differences in opinions on the Covenant belief system. But now—Telek, you and I agree for once."

"Yeah, we do," Telek said. "Boy, was I ever an idiot…"

"The offer still stands," said Xytan. "What do you say, become my Supreme Commander?"

"Xytan," Telek began. "I'm Vice-Admiral Telek 'Heros. I'm with the United Nations Space Command. I can't leave that position, not now—not while they still need me. Earth is in danger, Truth is gonna glass it once he's done using it for whatever he wants to use it for. These people—the humans—people that have never done anything to us are about to become extinct all because of Truth's thirst for absolute power. I can't leave them."

"We do need Telek," said Tom. "The only reason why we've held out this far was because of his efforts. If our president didn't bring him in—we would have been in a lot more trouble than we are in now."

Xytan nodded and glanced back, noticing his guards finally being able to move. He motioned for them to lower their guns.

"I see," Xytan said, acknowledging their pleas. "Your loyalty to the humans is admirable. Believe me, even I disagreed with this war. There is no honor in committing genocide. I've been disgusted by it for a long time. I still want you to be my Supreme Commander, Telek. And with you as Supreme Commander, you can lead a fleet to Earth and assist the humans as well going after that bastard Truth and his loyal band of morons. The Sangheili will not follow a UNSC Vice-Admiral—they will follow a Supreme Commander."

"Skipper," said Tom. "You can't quit the UNSC."

"I'm not gonna quit, Tom," said Telek. "I've got three stars on my collar and they're staying."

"You may think about it," said Xytan. "However, it's time for you to get on some new armor. That old armor looks atrocious."

"Yeah," Telek chuckled. "It kinda looks all warn out, doesn't it?"

Telek then unzipped the bodysuit and allowed it and the gold armor to fall off him, revealing the light gray and white UNSC uniform to show underneath. UNSC officers below rear-admiral wore dark gray while the admiralty wore white. His cuffs held two 1 ½ inch gold stripes and one 2-inch gold stripe. On his shoulder boards and his collar were the three silver stars that showed his rank. On the right breast was his name in block letters and on the left were the metals he had earned while in service in the UNSC. He took off his old gold helmet and tightened the dark gray bandanna that his head was wrapped in.

"I'd have my cap and fretting," said Telek. "But they were blown up with the ship."

"You really don't look half bad in our uniform, Skipper," Tom chuckled.

Telek glanced up and heard a chuckle from Manda.

"Hey, knock it off…" he said as he rubbed Tom's head. He glanced back at Davis who saluted. "You too, Davis."

"Aye, sir," Davis said.

"You do look rather uncomfortable in your ceremonial vestments," Spark noted.

"Shut-up…" Telek growled.

"_My question is what's the deal with the doo-rag?" _Manda asked.

"Oh, that?" Telek asked, taking it off and unfolding it. Tom looked in and saw the name Keyes written on it. He even saw four gold stripes along one of the torn edges which indicated this belonged to a naval captain. The torn garment was stained with splotches of dark yellow-green.

"Captain Keyes' uniform!" Tom gasped. "You have it?"

"A piece of it," said Telek. "From Halo 04." He then took out a steal pipe from his gun belt's pouch. "And this too. Jacob was my friend. So, I keep these to remember him by. The 'doo-rag', his pipe, and his gun—that gun you carry now—were my good luck charms. I guess the luck is wearing off finally. I can only have good luck for so long."

"It hasn't run out," said Xytan. "Good luck brought me to you, and now good luck will bring the fleet you need to Earth."

"I need a fleet," said Telek. "Earth needs that fleet. We need all the help you can give us. That's why I'm on my way to Sangheilos now, to plead for help."

"And you'll need a voice that will hold great weight over the Council to do it," said Xytan. "You'll need me."

"Then, my luck hasn't ran out yet," smiled Telek. He tied the cloth back on his head again and gave a kiss to the pipe—putting it back into the pouch.

"_I don't know about luck running out…"_ Manda began. _"But I know my cache is low right now. I need a place to rest."_

"I can see you all to your guest quarters," said Xytan. "It'll be a while before we reach Sangheilos."

"_I'm afraid your quarters won't fit me…" _Manda grunted as he came down onto all fours. He dropped his gun belt and clothing onto the floor. With one powerful bellowing roar, the Great Dragon's form began to expand out—growing to his normal size. Telek blinked, taking note that the once near 30-foot long dragon was now over 800 feet long. Manda's long, fleshy whiskers whipped about his neck and shoulders in an unseen wind. Xytan just froze along with the rest of his crew.

"Yeah…" Telek began. "The room's bigger than you, gecko!"

"_I hate it when you call me that, Squiddy," _Manda growled, lowering his massive head to the Sangheili.

"Hey, no one but Johnson is allowed to call me Squiddy," Telek growled.

"_I hope you don't mind if I use this bay to rest in," _said Manda, his head turning towards Xytan.

"No," said Xytan. "The bay is yours, Peacekeeper."

"_I just need 8 hours of rest, Telek," _said Manda.

"Magic can only be replenished through rest," said Flynn. "If he depletes the cache, he has to rest to regain it back."

"I guess being in your smaller size is a bit taxing on the cache then," said Telek.

"_It is, especially being so far from Earth's Mana Sphere," _Manda said. _"It would be easier to keep the smaller size within the Sphere. I'm lucky I'm not falling asleep right now—which is what my kind does when there's no Mana around."_

He settled himself down onto his belly and coiled his body. His head rested upon his hindquarters as his tail snaked all the way around.

"_Take care of my stuff, Admiral…" _he said.

"Like I'm your housemaid," Telek growled. "Alright, fine. Spark, you're with me. I want to keep an eye on you."

"Of course, Meddler," Spark said.

"And enough of the 'meddler' crap," Telek growled. "It's Admiral 'Heros, okay?"

"Yes, Admiral," Spark gave a nod.

0

Telek sighed as he settled himself down on the seat. His armor was thrown over a chair and he still had his uniform. He glanced over at the empty tin that he had sitting on the desk and began to wonder whether or not he should fill it. At this time of such emotional stress, he hated being sober. He thought about Tekn, he thought about his ship, the _Shade of Darkness_ and he thought about what he was going to say to the very people he was exiled from. He growled to himself and clacked his mandibles. Spark floated around the room, inspecting every nook and cranny.

"Absolutely fascinating!" he called. "It is very similar to Forerunner technology now that the Guardian had pointed it out."

Telek growled even more and glanced up: "Do you mind, I'm trying to think in here!"

"Apologies," Spark began. "I was only inspecting the architecture. A bit crude, but very functional indeed."

Telek's head turned away just as he heard a chime sound through the door.

"Come in!" he called. The door opened and Tom stood at the other side.

"Admiral," he began. "I ran into Imperial Admiral Xytan and he stated that he would like to hold a reception for the crew who had died on the _Shade._ Human and Sangheili. I think you and I could say something about Tekn 'Morudee."

"Tekn…" Telek sighed. "Yeah, I could do that."

"I've never been to a Sangheili funeral before, sir…"

"It's—not unlike the rituals you have," began Telek. "We say something to honor the dead, then, we feast in their honor. While we're doing that we share stories about their lives and the valiant and brave deeds they've done."

"Do we wear black?" Tom asked.

"There is no color that is specific to death in the Sangheili traditions," said Telek. "But we do want to look our best when we honor the dead. So, I suppose this uniform will do. After all, it's the least tattered thing I've got right now. And you look fine, Tom."

"Nonsense!" called a voice. Xytan came through the door. "I've brought you new armor. Shiny, clean, perfect to honor the sacrifice of Tekn 'Morudee."

He brought in the new armor and body suit. The armor looked similar to Xytan's own, except the thorax cage had black brackets on the shoulders. The armor was gold, like Telek's old armor was, except its secondary color was copper—the very combination that designated a Supreme Commander.

"I told you, I can't be your Supreme Commander," Telek turned away. "I'm a UNSC Vice-Admiral. My uniform will do."

"Telek, you need that fleet," said Xytan. "And you need to show that you're loyal to your people as well as the humans. The Council will not agree to your request unless you prove your loyalty."

"Hah!' Telek growled. "Those morons are the same ones who gave me this scar!" He pointed to his chest where the Mark of Shame was branded. "They abandoned me, they were disloyal to me!"

"Telek," Xytan began. "I wish you wouldn't be so stubborn. I need you to help me lead what fleets we have left. Do this—for me, for your people—for Otto 'Gamam, your previous commander. Do it for Tekn too. He would want this, you know that!"

Telek shook his head and glanced up at Spark: "Well, aren't you gonna bud into this?"

"Sorry," Spark began. "But I'm not well versed on these sorts of matters."

"Some 'Oracle' you are," Telek growled.

"That is an inaccurate title for my designation…" Spark floated in closer to the Sangheili. "You know that—Admiral."

"Just trying to make your screws tighten, Monitor," Telek grimaced back, parting his mandible slightly. "My tin is empty! I need a drink."

"I'll not have you go out there to the funeral ceremonies all hammered," Xytan crossed his arms.

"You sound like my Spec Ops Commander Shri…" he growled.

"And how is Shri?" he asked. "Not many females are Spec Ops Commander."

"I left her with Miranda," said Telek. "I'm sure she's back on Earth now giving Truth some hell."

"That's good," Xytan said as he set the new armor on the bed. "Please, Telek. You know I don't ask politely often. Do this for me and for those who have given their lives on your ship."

"Become your Supreme Commander?" Telek asked. "Be one rank below you?"

"And if and when this is done, I could put in a good word for you as well to the Council for another promotion in a few solar cycles," Xytan grinned. "Imperial Admiral Telek 'Heros. Sound good?"

"In a way…" Telek replied. Then, he looked back at Tom. "Could it be possible? Be Vice-Admiral and Supreme Commander?"

"Not really," said Tom. "Though…it does seem your people need you too." Then he sat up on the bed. "You could do it—but not really tell anyone you're doing it. It doesn't have to go on file…just…not say anything."

"So, sneak around and not tell Kiryuu Knight I've taken up a position in the Sangheili navy?" Telek asked.

"You've snuck and done things before," Tom said. "But—it won't change my loyalty, sir. I'm still with you."

"I'm not quitting the UNSC," said Telek. "But, my position as Vice-Admiral was more of an honorary title, as with all my older ranks with them. It was an agreement with Kiryuu Knight. I suppose he won't mind this…" He glanced back at the armor and the detailing. "The thorax cage, it looks different than yours…"

"That's assault styled harness," said Xytan. "We've brought back the ancient styles that we once held prior to our affiliation with the Covenant. Such styles were forbidden while we were in the Covenant. To mark our succession, we've brought back the older styles and updated them. The assault harness is used by Spec Ops warriors and it comes complete with the active camouflage. I know how much that is important to you. And this is the combat helmet used for the combat harness, but lately even the Spec Ops commanders will wear them to single them from their subordinate warriors."

The helmet that Xytan pointed to was similar to his old tri-pointed, shark-like helmet, only it had a pair of long spikes at the back. Telek took off his old gold and black helm and placed the new one on his head.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked.

"Lookin' good, sir!" Tom gave an emphatic thumbs up.

"Excellent," Xytan nodded. "Now, if you would put on the rest, we can get started."

0

"Brother and sisters in arms," began Xytan. "Warriors both human and Sangheili, we are here to remember the warriors who have died valiantly in battle aboard the _Shade of Darkness_. They were ambushed most dishonorably by the horrid parasite known as the Flood. They were overwhelmed, and the Shipmaster Telek 'Heros—in order to prevent the spread, had no choice but to destroy the ship. Though the survivors attempted in escaping, most were caught in the blast." He paused for a moment and glanced back at Telek. "We grieve for the loss of your warriors, Shipmaster, and we know that they have joined their ancestors with honor in the Divine Beyond. They have died with honor and can now leave this world without shame. Take heart in the knowledge that they will live on in our songs and stories."

Telek dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Shipmaster," Xytan began. "Would you like to say something on behalf of your fallen warriors?"

"Yes," Telek replied. He slowly approached the podium. Everyone stood at attention, wearing the best of their armor, the various colors of their ranks glittering in the ambient light of the main bay. Xytan's own silver and gold armor sparkled in the light and the dramatically frilled helm on his head looking like a halo. Telek's own armor glowed like a golden sunbeam. Though he wore the armor of a Supreme Commander, Xytan addressed him for now as a Shipmaster. Mostly, it was because he had yet to accept the title. Though he did not accept the title yet, Telek noticed that he received the respect befalling a Supreme Commander. Telek even carried himself with more pride than he did before. Telek looked back at Tom, Flynn, Acanthus, and Manda and then he took in a deep breath. Manda coiled himself around the stage, his tropical patterned shirt was buttoned all the way up to make him look more formal. And he stood at attention as well.

"Brothers and sisters in arms," Telek began, facing the crowd. "I come to you as a warrior who ha sacrificed much for the freedom of his people away from away from the Prophets' lies. You know me mostly as a traitor to the Covenant. I fought for the truth the Hierarchs denied you. My people died with honor, humans and Sangheili because of this. They fought together as brothers, not as enemies. They died in honor because they were defending the ship from a true evil, not an evil the Prophets made us believe. The humans were never our enemies. They were a distraction from Truth's fiendish plans! That is the truth. So, today, it is not about those who have died on my ship, it is about the death of all Sangheili and humans who have died because of Truth's megalomaniacal desires!"

With that, he received a standing ovation from the crowd.

"We've been lied to!" Telek continued. "And because of this the humans have been made to suffer. When I joined their ranks, I swore it will stop. My men died with a clean conscience that they can leave this world in the hands of capable warriors. They died for the right thing for the first time in this damned war, and for that I must honor them. Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail the victorious dead!" the crowd echoed back.

Telek turned away and walked back to rejoin his friends.

"Great speech, Admiral," said Davis.

"Thanks," he sighed. "It's been a long time since I spoke like that. I feel a bit rusty."

"It was a wonderful speech," said Xytan. "Now let's hope you show the same fire in front of the council as you did today."

"The council," Telek began. "You want me to go before them…"

"I'll be there behind you to back you up," said Xytan. "You want your fleet, then you'll need me, Supreme Commander."

"Supreme Commander," Telek sighed.

"The humans aren't the only ones who need you to lead, Telek," said Xytan. He motioned to the crowd. "Look at them, they respect you more than just a fellow officer. You are a legend. They will follow you where ever you go."

"I suppose I have you to thank for that," he glanced back at the Imperial Admiral. "You told them I was a hero, not a heretic."

"I only told the truth," said Xytan. "They are loyal to me, and now they are loyal to you because I held you in high regard. "You and I can lead them together."

Telek glanced back at Tom and saw him nod reassuringly. Then, he glanced back and nodded back.

"Okay, Imperial Admiral," he began. "You've got me. Make me your Supreme Commander."

"I knew you'd come around," Xytan grinned under his mandible armor. "Supreme Commander Telek 'Heros."


	3. The Crow Caws at Dawn

**The Crow Caws at Dawn**

Erin 'Venam glanced over his work, wrapping the Marine's wound as securely as he could with the time that he had. There was little time and yet so many men to attend. There was another one coming behind him, being carried on a stretcher by Spec Ops Commander Shri 'Canthon and her second in command Ysoa 'Argam. The two set the wounded Marine down. Already the medic who attended him placed a hastily wrapped bandage over his eye.

"Two more await outside," said Shri. "This one's got shrapnel in his eye."

"And this one needs to be opened up," Erin sighed. "He's got more metal in him than a Warthog jeep. A Jiralhanae grabbed hold of a shotgun and started using it on him."

"Those horrid creatures," Shri snarled as she set the wounded man down. "They kill our kind in the act of genocide by the order of that bastard Truth just like what we did to the humans. Now, we both die because of that bastard and his lies. Ironic that we call him the Prophet of Truth when he spills out nothing more than lies."

"I know," Erin sighed. "I'm sick of this war."

"A Sangheili warrior sick of war…" began Ysoa. "It's unheard of, Excellency."

"I'm no warrior!" Erin cried. "I'm a doctor. I heal people, I save lives, not take them away." He turned away. "I was drafted, you know—drafted into the service. I wear the armor of a Zealot only because—Telek promoted me—because he felt that with me in charge—there would be less losses on his ship. My hands were made to help, not harm. I'm not even an aristocrat, I don't know how to wield a sword—at least not with the skill that you, Shri, or Telek possesses."

"Sorry, Excellency," Ysoa dipped his head.

"Erin," began Shri, kneeling down. "I know, I miss him too."

"I just hope he's alright," Erin sighed. "I hope he's getting the fleet he wanted. We need the help. We're running out of time—humanity, the Sangheili—the whole galaxy—is running out of time."

"Telek will make it," Shri smiled slightly. "I know it. He has to."

"He better," called a voice that shocked Shri into standing. She turned around to see Sergeant Johnson walking in. He popped a cigar into his mouth. "Or else I'm gonna go there and drag his drunken ass back here myself."

Shri laughed: "And I suppose you'd drag the whole Sangheili armada with you too?"

"The squids are in this as much as we are, Shri," Johnson said. "Or else you wouldn't be here. And if I have to hold each and everyone of them split-lips at gun point to get them to come here, I'll do it."

"Telek will make it," said Erin. "So, we wouldn't have to worry about you diving into space after him."

"Hah!" Johnson snorted. "Shri, Ysoa, the Commander wants you two to join her at the command room. We're placing a call to Lord Hood."

"We're coming," Shri nodded. "Will you be fine here, Erin?"

"I will," nodded the Sangheili medical officer. "I've got skilled surgeons here. I'll be fine."

"Don't take too long," said Johnson. "We may need to move in a hurry."

"I'll be fine," Erin winked as he turned his head back to his work. "Doctor Gabrelovic, I need your help here."

"Okay," called the human, female surgeon.

"Come on, Ysoa," Shri sighed. "He can handle things here."

"Yes, Excellency," he nodded.

As they made their way, they were finally joined with Otto 'Gamam—the Arbiter, and the Master Chief, who walked along side Commander Miranda Keyes. It was hard to believe that nearly a few weeks ago, they were traveling together on Shipmaster Wago 'Tawun's ship the assault carrier _Regret and Reconciliation._ And they were followed by the Covenant Loyalists. Now as they went and hide, Wago joined Cujo, Mitsu, and Tulsa in assisting the human ships in defending their world from the Covenant onslaught. Shri gave a respectful nod to the Arbiter who returned it with a slight dip of his head. They passed several guards coming towards the command room deep inside the cave.

"The Prophet of Truth's ships breached the Lunar Perimeter," said Miranda. "Smashed what was left of the Home Fleet. Only a few of the captured Covenant ships that Telek has given us made any true damage. Shipmaster Cujo 'Mentatal is leading those ships now."

"What of Shipmaster Wago 'Tawun?" Shri asked.

"Behind Cujo," said Miranda. "Last we heard."

"We need the strength," said Otto. "And Wago is one of the strongest. A natural born leader."

"Terrestrial casualties from the subsequent bombardment were..." began Miranda as another stretcher passed. "Extreme."

"Another one for the Doc…" Ysoa sighed.

"Truth could've landed anywhere, but he committed all his forces here," Miranda continued. "East Africa, The ruins of New Mombasa. Then, they started digging."

"What about Halo?" the Chief asked.

"We stopped it, but only temporarily," Commander Keyes replied. "Now, the Prophet of Truth is looking for something called 'The Ark', where he'll be able to fire all the Halo Rings. If he succeeds, Humanity, The Covenant, every sentient being in the Galaxy..."

"The Rings will kill us all," the Chief rumbled.

"Here's hoping Telek can pull off one more miracle," breathed Shri.

"He will," the Arbiter said. "He's my student." Otto turned back to the Master Chief and Shri and Ysoa and Miranda. "And I wasn't a bad teacher. Everything he learned, everything he's used to help you get an edge on this war—I taught him. It's no wonder he was able to outsmart every Covenant soldier he came upon. He'll come and he'll bring the great fleet of Sangheilos behind him."

"What's left of it," Shri whispered quietly to Johnson.

"I heard that, Commander," Otto said.

"Forgive me, Excellency," said Shri. "But word travels fast about the combined fleet of Righteous Purpose being destroyed—by accident."

"NOVA bomb," said Ysoa. "A communicate was sent stating that they found some remains of the Reach attack. Vice-Admiral Vince Witcom left his mark, making them pay for blowing up the shipyard world. One of the Covenant worlds—a Sangheili-controlled world—that housed the fleet and the Imperial Admiral Xytan Jar 'Wattinr—was destroyed. Some survived. We don't know if the Imperial Admiral was one of them. Here's hoping he would."

"My fleet—Particular Justice…" began the Arbiter. "Was responsible for the destruction of your Reach. I believe—one of your sayings from your ancient scriptures state 'an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth'. We destroyed your planet and any means for you to build a fleet and you destroy our planet and a considerable chunk of our fleet." He took in a breath. "We were under the orders from our Prophets to do so—the very same Prophets that lied to us—and now will our deaths."

"What do you mean that you hope this Imperial Admiral survived?" Miranda asked.

"Xytan was the only other Sangheili of high rank besides Telek who believed the Prophets were false," said Otto. "If he would have been there when Telek was sentenced, I assure you, this war would look very different than it does now. Our revolution against the Prophets would have happened much sooner. If Xytan lived and Telek has met up with him, then Telek would have a better chance at convincing the Council into aiding us."

When they entered the command room, the image of Cujo, Mitsu, Tulsa, and Wago were on the screens.

"Shipmaster Cujo," began Miranda.

"Trying to establish a stable connection to Lord Hood, Miranda," began Cujo. "It'll just take one more second. I'm afraid my ship got a bit scraped in the scuffle."

"I hope you're making repairs," Miranda said.

"We'll manage," Cujo chuckled. "I've been in worse situations than this. We've got the heavy guns from our new recruit. To bad he can't cloak."

"So sorry," Wago snorted. "The Covenant stopped the cloaking program a few years back before my ship was even built."

"Keep whining about it, rookie," snorted Mitsu. "Just get over the fact our ships are cooler than yours."

"Hey, guys!" Tulsa called. "Just because Telek isn't here doesn't mean we can start our little bickering."

"Ma'am," began a technician. "We've got a connection."

"There you go," said Cujo. "Lord Hood is on line."

"Patch him through," said Miranda.

"Good news, Commander?" asked Hood as his face came on the screen beside Cujo's.

"As good as it gets, sir," Miranda replied, moving out of the way so that Hood could see the Chief.

"So, I see," Lord Hood grinned slightly. "What's your status, son?"

"Green, sir," the Chief replied.

"Glad to hear it," said Hood. "The Commander's come up with a good plan. But without you, I wasn't sure we could pull it off."

"Truth's ships are clustered above the excavation site," said Miranda as another image appeared on the screens. "And his infantry has deployed Anti-Aircraft Batteries around the perimeter. But, if we neutralize one of the batteries, punch a hole in Truth's defenses…"

"We'll help with that," said Cujo.

"I'll initiate a low-level strike," said Hood. "Hit 'em right where it hurts. I only have a handful of ships, Master Chief. It's a big risk. But I'm confident…"

Just as Hood was about to finish his statement, the lights went dark and the screen showed nothing more than static snow. Everyone glanced around the base.

"Ah Hell!" cried the technician. "Not again."

"Emergency generators!" called Keyes. "Now…"

"Shielding failed," informed the technician. "They're down and charging."

"As soon as they're up, reestablish contact with Lord Hood," said Miranda. "Let him know that…"

Then, the screens flashed on and the Prophet of Truth's face appeared on them. Shri glanced back and heard Ysoa growl. Otto clacked his mandibles, his hazel eyes narrowing.

"You are, all of you, vermin," Truth called. "Cowering in the dirt, thinking...what, I wonder? That you might escape the coming fire? No! Your world will burn until its surface is but glass! And not even your Demon will live to creep, blackened, from its hole to mar the reflection of our passage; the culmination of our Journey. For your destruction is the will of the gods! And I? I AM their instrument!"

Then, with that, his image faded away. Soon, the lights came back on in the base and the screens flashed back on with Cujo, Mitsu, Tulsa, and Wago's images.

"Cocky bastard," growled Johnson. "Just loves to run his mouth…"

"Yup," Shri nodded.

"Does he usually mention me?" asked the Chief.

"What the hell was that?" Cujo asked.

"Truth," said Wago.

"Did you get that message, Shipmaster Cujo?" asked Miranda.

"Loud and clear," Cujo called. "I've got contacts moving into your position. Commander, I'd suggest you bug-out while you can."

"We'll do all we can here," said Mitsu. "I'm currently sending out Phantoms to give aid as we speak."

"I've got my Seraphs in route," said Tulsa. "But, they are not many. Most of my Seraphs have been damaged in the last battle. We haven't had the time to repair them."

"I've still have some operable vehicles I can loan for the evacuation, Commander," said Wago.

"Well, at least the rookie is useful," Cujo sighed. "Miranda, get the hell outta there as fast as you can. We'll assist Lord Hood on the defense."

"Right," said Miranda as the four Sangheili Shipmasters' faces disappeared. "Give the order. We're closing shop."

"All personnel," began the technician. "Defense code Alpha."

She turned back to the Chief and the Arbiter.

"The wounded," Miranda said. "We're getting them all out."

"Prepare for immediate evacuation," called the technician.

"Even if I have to carry 'em myself," said Johnson.

"Yes, Excellency," said Shri. "Ysoa, round up the other Spec Ops and assist in the evacuation. Go find Erin and tell him we're moving out."

"Yes, Excellency," Ysoa nodded. Then, he dipped his head to Otto who returned the gesture. Soon, Ysoa dashed off, fidgeting with his plasma rifle, making himself ready for battle. Shri turned back to the Arbiter.

"You may need my assistance and my sword, Arbiter," she said.

"Your sword will be all that I need, Commander," said Otto. "Mine has lost its energy. Your warriors need you to lead them."

"Yes, Excellency," Shri sighed as she handed him her sword emitter. "Miranda, I'll see you up top, then."

"Good luck, Commander 'Canthon," Miranda nodded. Then, Shri vanished, activating her cloaking mechanism on her white armor.

"Ma'am, squad leaders are requesting a rally point," said the technician. "Where should they go?"

"To war," she replied as she drew her pistol.

The Chief just stood in silence, his feet becoming itchy and his mind set in for the battle to come.

"We just lost the Perimeter Cameras," said the technician.

"Motion Trackers?" asked Miranda.

"They're down or we're not receiving," he replied. "Can't tell."

"Any of our birds squawking?" she asked.

"No ma'am," replied another technician. "Wait, Overwatch has contacts. Phantoms! Closing in on our position. And they are not from Shipmaster Mitsu's ship. They don't bare the Jolly Roger."

"Any birds less than 5 minutes out, bring them in," said Miranda. "Tell everything else to scatter."

"Aye, aye," the technician nodded.

"Who would've thought we'd have this many wounded?" asked one technician.

"Pelicans are gonna take extra time to load," said another technician.

"We knew they'd find us eventually," said Miranda. "But we have a plan, let's make it happen."

"Commander," called Cujo's voice over the intercom. "Don't worry about overloading your Pelicans. I've sent some Phantoms out to help cart the wounded."

"Thank you, Shipmaster," Miranda said. "But I thought you were assisting Lord Hood."

"The others are," said Cujo. "But I wanna make sure you make it out. Call it an obligation and an order from an old friend and superior."

"Telek…" Miranda breathed. "Thank you, Cujo."

"No problem," Cujo said.

"Chief, move out," said Johnson, facing the two. "You too, Arbiter. The Commander will brief you as you go. Don't worry about the Commander, Chief. I got her. But the Marines downstairs could use your help."

"Right," the Chief nodded. He and Otto hurried out and down the stairs from the command room. Two Marines waited for them.

"Follow me, sir," said one of the Marines.

"Perimeter's this way," said the other. Otto glanced around, taking notice of the ancient architecture of this underground base. Concrete was everywhere, covered in mold and dripping water through the cracks. He could smell that the air was a bit rancid and musky from the long years of little to no air flow. He followed swiftly behind the Master Chief, who at one time he believed was a demon and his enemy. Master Chief John-117 was no demon, and as Telek also stated, was not his enemy either. Ever since Otto found the truth that Telek had so long wanted to believe in, the Arbiter realized who his enemy was. It was Truth. Telek was right. Otto clacked his mandibles and continued to follow the Chief and the two Marines down the hall. Another Marine joined them.

"Come on sir," she said. "I'll show you the way."

Otto, as he ran, still continued to look around at his surroundings. Everything was so alien to him. One of the Marines noticed that he was still eyeing the walls. As they paused to stock up on weapons, Otto stared at one of the doors.

"This base was built for some 20th Century war," he said. "It's full of old tech, like these door controls."

He pointed to the controls on the door and pushed them to open the door up for the Chief and the Arbiter.

"So, your planet has had many wars prior to meeting the Covenant?" Otto asked.

"Before we met the Covenant, we were at war with ourselves," said the female Marine.

"I see," the Arbiter nodded slightly.

As the door opened, they heard the sounds of Marines hustling about the corridors that lead to a giant cave in efforts to protect the Command Room.

"Get those turrets up," called the voice of Sergeant Stacker. "You watch your fields of fire."

Otto glanced up at the other Marines who were setting up a perimeter.

"How'd they find us?" asked a Marine.

"Probably just smelled you man," snorted another who was setting up a turret.

"Hey bite me," growled the first. "I'm sick of hiding anyways."

"Quiet," growled Stacker. "Cut the chatter."

"What is it, Sergeant?" asked the second Marine.

"The calm before the storm," Stacker whispered.

Otto and the Chief walked up behind him. Otto pulled out the assault rifle he grabbed earlier and released the safety. Though to him it was very primitive, it was however the only weapon the humans could provide him besides the sword Shri gave him earlier. He quickly glanced up as he heard the sound of the cave shaking all around him. The Chief glanced slightly over to the Arbiter, and then back to the opening of the cave itself. Then, Otto growled.

"Point of entry, best assessment?" asked Stacker.

"The Hangar, Sergeant," replied one of the Marines.

"Agreed. Chief, Arbiter," he nodded. "Get there."

"After you, Spartan," Otto rumbled.

They ran off following two different Marines.

"We're with you, Chief," said one of the Marines that joined them.

"Yeah," called the other. "Get some!"

As they traveled down through the level, Commander Miranda Keyes' voice called out through the comlink.

"Master Chief?" she called. "Good, this channel is secure. My fire-teams are spread thin. We can't hold out forever. I need that hangar cleared for evac, ASAP!"

When they finally came to the hangar they found several Brutes battling it out with UNSC Marines. A Warthog leapt out, a Marine at the turret firing the gauss gun at the enemy as the other Marine at the passenger seat pelting several Grunts and Brute forces with his assault rifle.

"Those Brutes secure the hangar, we won't be able to get our birds out," called the Marine.

The Chief and the Arbiter leapt out from the higher balcony and engaged the enemy, unloading their weapons. Otto spied one Brute who charged for him and he let loose a deep growl. He put away his assault rifle and swung it on his back. Igniting his plasma sword, Otto roared and charged for the Jiralhanae. The Brute fired its Spiker at him, the hot spikes impacting onto his shields. He lunged forward and swung his sword. The Brute dodged him and swung at him with the blade at the tip of the Spiker. Just as the Brute made his move, Otto dodged and impaled the hairy creature, cleaving the monster up the middle. Otto shut off his sword and prepared to get out the assault rifle again, until he heard another bellow from another Brute behind him. Otto leaned slightly out of the way as a gravity hammer swung past his head. Just a little ways away from him, the Chief looked up. He ran for the Brute Chieftain that was about to swing again and kill Otto with a smash of his hammer. Then, a flash of light happened and the Chieftain paused, its blood spilling out from its stomach. Otto had his un-ignited sword in his hand, breathing heavily. The body of the Jiralhanae pealed away, falling to the stony floor. The Chief paused, staring again with bewilderment. He had seen a move very similar to that once before—by Admiral Telek 'Heros back on Halo 04. Otto glanced back, noticing that the Spartan recognized the move.

"One other Sangheili swordsman knows that move," he said. "Telek 'Heros. You've seen him do that, Spartan?"

"I did," John replied. "Once."

"I am his teacher," Otto said. "In more ways than one."

"I can tell," said the Chief. In some ways, having the Arbiter around felt a bit more comfortable to him. This was Telek's teacher, and his friend. Though at one time, Otto 'Gamam betrayed Telek, the Chief had a feeling that since Otto believed in the truth, he was trying hard to make it up to the Admiral.

"Come," said the Arbiter. "There are Jiralhanae to kill."

John could not help but to agree with that. After a while, they managed to clear the hangar and the first Pelican launched. The Chief and the Arbiter continued to push on forward. They traveled down to the end of the corridor to a single Marine knocking on the door.

"Hey, open up!" called the Marine.

"Password," said the voice behind the door.

The Marine knocked: "What?"

"Need the password!" called the voice.

"You gotta be kidding me!" the Marine sighed. "What password?"

"Password!" the voice shouted. "They gave it out at the staff meeting fifteen minutes ago!"

"Meeting?" the Marine asked. "What meeting?! I was out here!"

"Not supposed to let anyone in without it," said the voice.

"If the staff meeting just ended, no one outside is gonna know the freakin' password!" the Marine banged on the door again. "Now open up! We need ammo and the Chief is out here!"

A small pause and the voice returned again: "Does _he_ know the password?"

"_He wasn't at the meeting either!" _the Marine shouted angrily and banged again.

The door would still not open and the Marine continued to knock on the door. The Arbiter sighed and glanced back at the Chief.

"Come," he said. "There's not much we can do here. Let's be off."

They followed along the narrow corridors and caught up to the Marines who fired upon the Covenant invading the next hangar.

"Wipe those bastards off the deck!" called one of the Marines.

"Gladly," said Otto who mounted himself onto a machine gun turret. "I'll clear the way, Spartan. You take out the stragglers."

"Right," the Chief said as he leapt down from the rafters. He chased after the Jackals who hid below the grate and ducked behind their shields. Otto fired upon the Brutes who leapt upon the Marines and picked them off one after one.

"Phantoms inbound!" called a Marine just as a Phantom lowered down, dropping off more Covenant troops.

"Hang on, one of those Phantoms is on your side," called another voice. "We'll blow that Covenant drop ship to the inferno!"

That voice was Shri 'Canthon. The Chief poked his head out and watched as a metallic green-colored Phantom faded from invisibility descended down where the purple Phantom was and fired upon it. The Covenant Phantom exploded, clearing the hangar for the green, Separatist Phantom to descend down. It fired again, killing the rest of the Covenant troops, then it opened its underbelly—revealing the grav-lift under it.

"Okay, all clear," said Shri. "Marines, evac the wounded."

"Yes, ma'am!" called one of the Marines. They all followed up into the grav lift, wounded and all.

"Though Wago's ship does not cloak," said Otto when he noticed the again bewildered stance of the Chief. "He carried on his ship some of our latest designs in Covenant technology. We Sangheili managed to make off with most of them. That green Phantom that can cloak was one example of the new technology."

As soon as the wounded got on board, the Phantom lifted off, disappearing back into invisibility.

"Chief, Arbiter, Ops Center," called Johnson over the comlink. "Double time! The Brutes are pressing hard."

"I'm sending more Phantoms to help in the evac, Arbiter," said Shipmaster Wago 'Tawun over the comlink. "Commander Keyes asked me to. Watch your back."

"I will, Shipmaster," said Otto.

They returned to the corridor and paused for a moment when they heard the sound of wings rustling up in the shaft and in through the ventilation pipes.

"Hey," whispered a Marine. "You hear that?"

"Yeah," replied the other. "And I don't like it."

A drone leapt out of the pipes and made a swat for the Chief. He ducked back and sprayed his bullets from the assault rifle, clipping the wings of the creature. The Arbiter then sliced his sword out and cleaved the Drone in half.

"Attention," called Miranda Keyes. "Hostiles reported outside the barracks."

The Chief glanced back to the Arbiter who nodded his head. Then, both of them darted back towards the Ops Center. It was also on the way to the barracks.

"Barracks are under attack!" called Miranda. "All available combat teams, respond!"

Then, the comlink fell silent as the buzzing noises grew louder. The Chief cocked his gun again as they darted through the hallways.

"Anyone in the barracks, I need a SitRep," called Miranda. "Now!"

John and Otto pulled in and paused the moment they made it back to the Ops Center. They saw the Marines defending the cave opening that lead into it.

"Sir," called one of the Marines. "This way."

Then the pipe opened up and a horde of Drones spilled out from it. The Marine talking to the Chief was suddenly snatched up in the clutches of the enemy alien and hoisted a hundred feet into the air. Otto and the Chief opened up and fired upon the Drones who screeched and wailed at the pain of the bullet spray.

"Look!" called a female Marine. "Coming outta the vents."

Otto came out from behind the chicken wire fence and sprayed his bullets upon the enemy. One by one, the Drones fell from the sky. The Drone with the human in its claws dropped the Marine. He fell to his death. More Drones screeched and sprayed their Needlers towards the defending Marines. Pink explosions lit up the dark cave and bodies flew from behind the crates.

"LINE 'EM UP!" cried one of the Marines. "LINE 'EM UP!"

"What the hell are these things, Sergeant!?" cried one of the other Marines that was ducked behind a beam.

"Drones!" replied Sergeant Stacker. "A whole swarm! Take 'em down!! Short, controlled bursts."

"Sir!" the Marine replied.

The Chief glanced over and spied a machine gun turret with a dead Marine hanging over it. He rushed over and pushed the body aside, mounting himself on the turret. With one jerk, he ripped it off its riggings and glanced up, spraying its bullets over the swarm of Drones flying above. With that, he managed to clear the cave of them. All that was left were the bodies of the Drones and various Marines littering the stone floor.

"Come, Spartan," said Otto. "To the Ops Center."

As soon as they came to the Ops Center, they found Johnson and the technicians trying to set up a bomb. Miranda Keyes was on board the _Divine Journey_—the destroyer Shipmaster Cujo commanded. Cujo was not kidding when he wanted to make sure that Miranda was safe. He even insisted that she would be on his ship until he felt it was safe for her to return to her own. He knew that Telek would be furious if he found out that something had happened to Miranda while under Cujo's watch. Shipmaster Cujo 'Mentatal was standing beside her on the main view screen, shoulders back, eyes forward and glistening like two garnet gems. He possessed the new armor that Wago had supplied all the Sangheili that were stationed on Earth. His golden armor glowed brightly in the ambient lighting in the bridge of his ship.

"If I hook up a timer, it might just blow up by itself," said the technician.

"Johnson," began Miranda through the main screen.

"Hmm?" asked Johnson, puffing generously on his cigar.

"You might wanna put that out," she continued.

Cujo chuckled as Sergeant Johnson spat out his cigar and stepped on it.

"Arming explosives and smoking a cigar," began Cujo. "Not the best thing to do."

"Quiet, Cujo," snorted Johnson. "You're just as bad as the Squid."

"Chief, have a look," began Miranda. The Chief and the Arbiter moved a little closer. "A little going away gift for the Covenant. We've linked it to smaller charges throughout the base. Johnson, soon as the evacuation is complete, start the timer."

"Understood," said Johnson.

Then, the screen switched off.

"Chief, Arbiter," said Johnson. "Follow me."

They followed the Sergeant down to an armory locker where a Marine was guarding. Johnson grabbed a shotgun and loaded it. Otto also loaded his assault rifle and the Chief switched weapons, pulling a shotgun as well. He threw the assault rifle onto his back. Then, they went down stairs again, heading for the barracks.

"Brutes have taken the Barracks," informed Johnson. "Marines are trapped inside. Those apes ain't much for mercy, Chief. We both know what they do to prisoners."

"Then let's hope we can save what we can," said Otto.

"Get to the Barracks, save those men," said Johnson as he paused to allow the two to move ahead. "Then escort them to the Landing Pad for evac."

As the two pushed on through down to the Motor Pool, the Chief spied a large Brute pack. There, a Brute Chieftain with a Gravity Hammer. He gathered his pack around him.

"A fresh scent," he whispered. "Must be close. Spread out! Track it down!"

_Filthy beasts,_ thought Otto. _You will all pay for this treachery._

Then, the Jiralhanae dispersed and turned around. The Chief made lunge, pulling out his shotgun and shot the first Brute in the face. Otto growled, spying the Chieftain who was reaching for his shield activator.

"No, not this time," Otto growled, remembering how strong Brute shields were. He dropped his assault rifle and reached for a sniper rifle that was lying beside a dead Marine. Lifting it up and activating the scope, the Arbiter aimed for the head of the Chieftain and fired the gun. The bullet was true and the Chieftain fell backwards.

"The Arbiter has killed our leader!" cried one of the Brutes. "After him!"

Otto growled again and quickly activated his sword when he sensed a Brute behind him. Before the Jiralhanae could attack, he was instantly sliced in half by the Arbiter's sword. He glanced up, noticing that the Chief had taken care of the rest of the Brute pack. The two then leapt down a pipe shaft into a chamber of air ducts. Drones fluttered and crept through the various pipes. One of them leapt out of the pipe and the Chief smashed the butt of his gun into its head. He glanced up, noticing that the Arbiter was handling a few Drones himself. They were climbing onto his back.

"Half-wit insects!" Otto growled. "The Prophets use you like they used me! Reject their lies! Rebel, or all your hives will perish."

They did not listen to him, only screeched and fired upon him. Otto caught himself for a moment and realized who he started to sound like. Telek. He sighed again and fired upon them until their bodies fell from the walls.

"Spartan, the Brutes have taken your soldiers, as prisoners or meat for their bellies, I do not know," he began. "Let us be careful."

The Chief nodded as he and the Arbiter headed down another corridor. They went through the door and found a Marine being thrown against a pillar. The two rushed into the barracks and the Chief leaned down to the fallen Marine.

"He's dead," said Otto. "But look, there's another."

They glanced up and saw a Brute holding up a Marine by the neck.

"No, no, please!" the Marine begged.

"Look, it has soiled itself!" the Brute chuckled. "These are whelps, not warriors!"

The Chief pulled out his shot gun and rushed the Brute, firing upon him. The creature fell, dropping the Marine.

"Thanks, Chief," he said as he rushed for a weapon. Rushing through, they attempted at saving every last Marine as they could. Otto rushed a Brute Chieftain wielding a gravity hammer and cut him down swiftly. Then, he picked up the gravity hammer and turned it on. Several Brutes rushed him and he swung the hammer, sending them flying off to their deaths. Otto's mind snapped back for a moment to a time on Epsilon Halo where Telek was wielding Tartarus' Fist of Rukt. Though Otto had won the famous gravity hammer for himself, he turned it over to Telek who took it on his ship when they departed for Sangheilos. Otto allowed his mind to mimic the movements that Telek used when he wielded Rukt in his hands. As if an image of the renegade pirate appeared beside him to guide his movements, Otto began to move in sync with Telek. Swinging the hammer expertly along with the movements of Telek, Otto gracefully flung away the enemy from him. He leapt upon the wall and flipped backwards over an attacking Brute and butterfly kicked him in the head, sending him crashing into several crates. The floor was soon littered with the bodies of Brutes. Otto glanced back, seeing the mental image of Telek that he created wink at him. Then, the image faded away as the Chief walked up to him.

_Thank you, old friend, _Otto smiled as he tossed the hammer away, noticing it was now out of power.

"Nice work," said the Chief.

"Thank you," said the Arbiter. "Sometimes the teacher becomes the student."

Though the Chief did not know exactly what Otto meant, he had the strangest feeling the Arbiter was referring to Admiral Telek 'Heros in some way. They glanced around and found only a handful of Marines still alive after the battle. Otto gave a nod and turned back to the Chief.

"We did all we could," he told the Spartan. "Let us move the survivors to the landing pad. There is a lift outside."

"Right," the Chief nodded. The two soldiers followed by their Marine comrades rushed towards the elevator lift in the following cave. Then, they mounted upon it as the Chief pressed the button to activate it. Just as they lifted up higher into the air, situations became worse.

"Commander, we lost the Ops Center," called Johnson through the comlink. "Brutes attacked in force. Couldn't hold them off. We falling back to the hangar. But don't wait for us."

"What should I do, ma'am?" asked the pilot known as Hocus.

"Hold position!" called Miranda from Cujo's ship. "I'm not leaving without him."

As they came out of the elevator up to the flight deck, they noticed the Pelican Kilo 23 suddenly become attacked by Brutes on gravity jet packs.

"Ma'am, I've got movement," began Hocus. "Above and below. Brutes. They got jump-packs."

"That's another bit of our technology they're using against us!" Otto bellowed. "I'll make them pay!"

"They're going after the thrusters," called Miranda. "Shake them off, Lieutenant!"

"Yes, ma'am," said Hocus.

Then, the Pelican finally launched up, shaking loose the Brutes and making it out of the skylight above. It swiftly banked and left the base. The Brutes glanced down and saw the Arbiter and the Chief. Diving, they fired their Spiker guns at the two.

"Die, Demon!" cried one.

"You will pay for your heresy, Arbiter!" called another.

"It was never heresy that I do what I do!" called the Arbiter. "It was the lies of the Prophets that make you do what you do! I know now that Telek had been right all along!"

He flipped over and dodged the spikes and whipped out his assault rifle. Taking out one of the Brute's packs, he caused the creature to fall onto the landing pad. The Brute lifted up and shook his head. He heard the _clash _sound of an energy sword igniting and a flash of blue-white filled his vision. As the light faded away, he glanced up to see the Arbiter standing there, with his sword emitter turned off. Otto 'Gamam glanced back and smirked as the Jiralhanae's body split apart, pealing away onto the floor.

"Telek had been right all along," he whispered. "And this is my duty to repay for the damages I've done to him."

He glanced up again and saw the Chief finishing off the rest of the Brutes along with the Marines who took out a few Jackals. The Chief glanced back and Otto gave a nod again. John picked up what Otto had said about his penance to Telek for being on the wrong side for so long.

"I'm sure he'd be happy with what you're doing," said the Chief.

"I figured as much," said Otto. "I just hope he'd come to your world soon. There's only so much a handful of Sangheili can do to help your species."

They glanced up again and heard the sounds of rustling gossamer wings. Then, the whole launch bay filled with the swarms of Drones clinging to the walls and blocking the light from the skylight. Someone jumped out from the shadows and landed in front of the Chief and the Arbiter. It was Sergeant Avery Johnson. He was followed by a few of Shri's black-armored Spec Ops Elites and some Marines.

"Drones!" he called. "Go! I'll cover you."

Both the Chief and the Arbiter nodded and ran up the rocks. Johnson and his Marines and Sangheili fired upon the Drones, picking them off the walls and from the sky. A few Spec Ops Elites carrying gravity jet packs of their own took to the skies and fired upon the flying Drones. Then, as soon as the launch bay was cleared, Johnson and his Marines and Elites followed the Chief and the Arbiter. They cleared the last bit of the enemies attacking the launch bay where Kilo 23 landed again.

"Commander Shri has boarded the last of the wounded on her Phantom, Sergeant," informed a black-armored Elite.

"Good," said Johnson. "She's more useful than that lazy Squid."

The Elite could not help but to chuckle slightly, knowing that Johnson was referring to Telek. The Marines and the remaining Elites boarded the Pelican.

"Brutes," said Johnson as he approached the Chief. "In the Ops Center. They disarmed the bomb. Sorry Commander, there were too many. Even for me."

"Arbiter," began Cujo over the comlink. "I need you on that Pelican. I need your assistance to help out on the ground forces in Voi."

"I'll be there," said Otto. "I must go, Spartan. But I know you don't really need my help. After assisting Telek 'Heros in blowing up my fleet, my help isn't what you need."

"Your help is appreciated, though," said the Chief.

"I must assist your people in defending the rest of Voi," said Arbiter. "We will meet again. And remember, watch your back."

"Chief, get back to the Ops Center," said Miranda over the comlink. "Kill those Brutes. I've gotta get these men outta here. But I'll radio with another exit. Good luck."

With that, the Arbiter boarded the Pelican along with Sergeant Johnson as the Chief turned back towards the Ops Center where the bomb was. Otto felt a few Gs pull on him as the Pelican lifted off, leaving the underground base. He glanced back at Johnson, who glanced up at him.

"You think Telek can bring back that fleet he promised on Halo?" Johnson asked.

"I hope so," said Otto. "I really do. But the Council isn't easy to convince."

"He better learn how to do some ass-kissin' and some sweet-talkin' then," the Sergeant sighed. "Or we're all screwed."

"If he has Xytan on his side, it'll go much easier," said Otto. "I just hope Xytan survived."

"Squiddy," began Johnson as he glanced down at his feet. "You better pull through, or I'm gonna kick your ass."


	4. Home Again

**Home Again**

Telek fiddled around with his purple cloak. This cloak was the ceremonial vestments that a Supreme Commander was expected to wear—especially before the Council. One thing Telek was not, a cape wearer. The cloak was long and heavy, hanging down below even his feet and bunching up at the floor. Around the cape was a collar that hung down in front. It was made of gold armor, square plates and it kept the cloak from falling off. The cloak itself was lined inside with plates so that it could protect the wearer in battle. Though Telek really did not want to wear this thing in battle, it was too cumbersome to wear. Tom came in and saw his admiral standing in front of the mirror and picking at the cloak. He could not help but to laugh a bit when he saw Telek pick the cloak up and then drop it again.

"Tom," he sighed, turning around. "Be honest. Do I look ridiculous?"

"No—you look like what a Supreme Commander is supposed to look like, sir," Tom replied with a chuckle. "From what I've been told."

Telek growled again and clacked his mandibles: "I ain't wearing this thing!"

"You'll wear it, Supreme Commander," said Xytan as he came in. "You're expected to."

"I have an idea," Telek began, throwing off the cloak and then draping it around Tom's shoulders. "Tom can wear it for me!" He stood back and looked at Tom who looked nearly swallowed up by the cloak which was made more for Sangheili size than his. "There, doesn't he look good in it?"

"Uh…" Tom cleared his throat and shook the cloak off. "That thing's heavy…"

"Yeah," said Telek. "I'm surprised Otto didn't develop back problems from it."

"Telek," began Xytan, picking the cloak up and throwing it back around Telek's shoulders. "Just don't argue with me. You have to do this. The Council expects it. You want to make a nice impression before them, right?"

"Yes," Telek sighed.

"Well, if you want your fleet to save your Earth," began Xytan. "Then, you need to mind your etiquettes. Wear the proper clothes, that sort of thing."

"I still say I look stupid in this cloak," Telek growled.

"Just wear it before the Council," Xytan began. "When you're on your ship, you don't have to wear it as often."

Then, his eyes spied Telek's human gun belt and Manda's Magnum hanging from it. He reached around and unbuckled the belt, fling it to the side.

"You're not wearing that in front of the Council, Telek," he growled back.

Telek leaned down and picked the belt up: "Forgot I had this…I need to give it back to Manda."

"He's with Colonel Davis," said Tom.

"Good, I'll just give this to him," said Telek as he began to walk out of his changing chambers. He started to take the cloak off but Xytan let loose a displeased huff. Telek turned around and grinned sheepishly. "Right, I'll—wear this and give it to him."

As soon as Telek was out of his chambers, Tom followed him.

"Man," Telek sighed. "When I walk in with this thing on and Acanthus sees me, he'll laugh his ass off."

"Sir, you don't look all that bad with it on," said Tom. "Seriously. I just never knew that some Zealots wore capes."

Telek swung around to the smaller human and leaned down to him: "I look like a villain from some very bad, low-budget, 60s science fiction movie. Or worse yet, something _Austin Powers _would battle."

"Well, you do look shaggilicious," Tom chuckled.

"Not funny," Telek growled as he swung back around and stormed down the metallic corridor. "I need a drink. I haven't had one since I got here."

"I—uh…saved something back…" Tom began. Telek turned slightly around and noticed his second in command pulling out a tequila bottle from his uniform. "Fresh from Mexico."

"Tom!" Telek yelped, kneeling down and taking the bottle from Tom's hands. "Oh, it's beautiful." He held it close to his cheek. "I'm gonna name you Willie."

"Uh—yeah," Tom breathed. "Just don't go through too quick. It's my last one. And it's got a bit of a kick."

Telek pulled out his tin and poured some of the tequila into it. Once he filled it, he placed the cap back on the bottle and handed it back to Tom. Then, he took a swig from the tin and shook his head, feeling the kick of the liquid burn its way down his throat.

"Wow!" he called. "That's somethin' else! Thank you, Tom."

"I'm surprised that Xytan didn't give you anything to drink when you got here," said Tom.

"Xytan runs a dry ship," Telek replied. "So—we better keep this hidden. He'll confiscate it."

Tom once more tucked the bottle down his uniform: "Secret's safe with me, sir."

"I feel so much better now," Telek sighed.

They walked into the main bay area where Manda and Davis were talking. Manda was in his smaller form and he leaned himself up against a crate. When he heard Telek and Tom come in, he turned around. Though, seeing Telek wear that purple cloak made him chuckle.

"_If it isn't Little Purple Riding Hood,"_ he giggled. _"Come to bring a basket of goodies to your dear, old grandma?"_

"Shut up, gecko," Telek growled. "Before I nail you to the bow of the ship." He took off the gun belt and threw it back to Manda. "Here, I brought that for you—since you keep reminding me that it's yours."

"_Gracias," _Manda smiled.

"De nada…" Telek sniffed back.

"Admiral," began Davis. "You—look very stylish."

"I suppose you two morons are gonna keep laughing at me until I take this ridiculous thing off," the Sangheili growled. "Well, I have you know since I'm a Supreme Commander, it's generally execution for laughing at me."

The two just stared blankly at Telek for a moment, suppressing their laughter. Then, again, they burst out in amusement over the change in wardrobe the admiral had demonstrated. Tom kept his lips sealed over the whole situation, though he was laughing inside. Telek just sighed in dismay.

"Alright!" he barked. "That's enough. Ace, I'm your superior officer, remember?"

"Yes—yes, sir," Davis sniffed, wiping a tear from his eye. "Sorry, sir."

"And you," Telek turned back to Manda. "I wouldn't even be laughing, if I were you. You look like a half-baked, beach bum in that outfit of yours. You look more like someone planning on lighting up a few bongs and watching _Cheech and Chong_ than someone who enforces the law."

Manda chuckled and shook his head.

"Now, I only have to wear this idiotic thing until we leave Sanghelios and head back for Earth," Telek continued. "Thank whatever force out there for that. And we'll l eave it as so. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," replied both Tom and Acanthus.

"Good," Telek smiled back. "Now, who wants to spar with me?"

"He does," Davis and Jimenez pointed at each other.

Telek threw off the cloak and ignited his plasma sword: "Come on, seriously, now. Who wants to spar? I'll let each of you take a cheep shot at me first."

"No," both replied.

Telek chuckled as he put away his sword: "Okay, I won't even be armed."

"That's worse," said Davis. "We all know you can very well kick each of our asses without your sword and then knick us somewhere with it later. We all know you're good. I'm sorry for laughing at your cape."

"Come on, guys," Telek begged. "Just one little bout?" He turned around. "See, I'll even have my back turned."

Manda just settled himself down on the ground and crossed his arms. Tom and Davis glanced at each other and nodded. They charged for the big Elite. Thrusting their fists, they attempted to punch him, knowing that he had yet to activate his body shields. They knew that he would not because it would not be very fair to them or honorable. Telek chuckled and grabbed each of their wrists and threw them in front of him. The two humans slammed into each other and Telek kicked gracefully off, out of the way. He flipped back and landed on the floor, smiling with satisfaction. Acanthus and Tom fell to the ground, rubbing their heads.

"Ow," Tom groaned.

"Bad idea…" Davis sighed.

"Come on," Telek taunted. "My two best executive officers can't fight better than that? You two just got your asses handed to you by someone who just now started to wear a purple cape."

"Even with his ataxia, he's still too damn fast," Davis sighed.

"Come on…" Tom sighed, getting up. "Let's take that old pirate down."

"Agreed," Davis nodded. "One…"

"Two…" Tom said.

"Three!" they both chimed in unison, charging for Telek again. The two separated and circled the Elite, trying to close in on him. Telek made a dash over through an opening they left him as they were trying to circle him. Acanthus gave a high kick up to Telek's waist, the only place he could reach with his leg on the Elite's body while Tom tried to do a low roundhouse to trip the pirate. Telek swerved away from the high kick, but was tripped by Tom. As he fell to the ground, he managed to regain his stance and land on both hands. Rearing up to a hand stand, he slammed his legs against both Tom and Davis, sending them both flying back. Sangheili crewmembers and foot-soldiers gathered around to watch the sparring going on between the two humans and the old Zealot. Telek righted himself and chuckled again.

"Ow…" Tom grunted. "Okay, that's it, I quit."

"Come on, don't give up," said Davis.

"You wanna have another go?" Telek asked.

"I think he bruised my ribs," said Tom.

Davis, being the Marine that he was, would not stand for giving up. He made another charge, this time screaming at the top of his lungs. As Davis rushed forward, Telek stuck out his foot and tripped him, sending the Marine officer falling down onto the floor. With Davis on the floor, Telek placed his booted hoof on his back and crossed his arms. He received several cheers from the Elites on the balconies looking down and watching.

"Give up?" he asked.

"Yeah," Davis replied. "I do. Uncle."

"We gonna laugh at me again?"

"No," Davis replied.

"Good," Telek chuckled. "Glad we could have this discussion."

"Telek!" called Xytan from the balcony. Behind him floated 343 Guilty Spark. "Save your strength for the meeting. We're just about to drop out of slip-space."

"We're here?" Telek asked.

"We're here," Xytan replied. "We're at Sanghelios."

"Sanghelios…" Telek breathed. "My—home."

"Supreme Commander," began Xytan. "Captain, Colonel, and—of course Peacekeeper, you may join me on the bridge at your first glimpse at our home world."

"Come on, you two," Telek began.

"Uh, I think I need to see a doctor first," said Tom.

"Me too," Davis groaned.

"Oh, shake it off, you two," Telek growled. "I want you two to see my home planet as we're pulling in. I've seen Earth a number of times—now come on. Besides, you can get healed later. I wasn't that rough on you."

"Right," groaned Davis.

Telek sighed and put the cloak back over his shoulders. Manda rose up from his spot and followed them out of the bay. Telek could not help but to notice he was missing one other person and he glanced over to Xytan about it.

"Where's Flynn?" he asked.

"Your doctor is waiting in the bridge," said Xytan. "He was spending some time checking out the medical bay. Learning."

"Well, that's what he does," said Telek. "He intends to understand the matrix of both species."

"I know," he said. "But he's alright. He did have a little argument with the head surgeon. Apparently, Flynn annoyed him with too many questions."

"That's right…" Telek sighed. "I forgot to tell him that it's not polite to ask questions to a Sangheili medical officer, only to observe his practice with quiet dignity. I've been out of the loop for so long. Flynn's used to asking Erin—and Erin, well, he's so laid back he doesn't care none about it. I hope a fight didn't break out."

"No, but the doctor asked Flynn to leave afterwards," said Xytan.

"Poor Flynn," Telek sighed.

They finally entered the bridge where Flynn was standing beside the helmsman, looking at the main view screen in front. Telek glanced over and saw Xytan seat himself down onto the hovering command chair as the semi-circle of holographic, command screens appeared before him.

"Excellency, we are about to exist slip-space," said the Major Domo helmsman.

"Slow," said Xytan. He turned towards Telek. "We're just now entering the system."

"It would be most thrilling to visit another world," said Spark. "I shall enjoy every moment of absorbing the data."

Telek sighed and shook his head at the Monitor.

"Look, just keep your steal trap shut while we're here," he growled.

"Very well, Admiral," Spark replied. "As you wish. If the Reclaimers also wish it."

"We do!" Tom called.

"I shall remain as silent as I can be, then," Spark said.

Telek and his men glanced around, hearing the familiar sounds of deceleration from the engines as the ship itself punched a hole between slip-space and real space. The forward screens filled with stars and images of planets. Tom noticed a greenish-colored gas planet with a thick ring around it that reminded him of Saturn. Several large moons orbited it. There was another planet, also a gas planet, that had a red atmosphere and clouds. Then, he saw more terran-looking planets, planets made of rock and soil, but even they proved a bit hostile to life. Then, he turned forward to the star in the system. He saw one main star that was greenish-yellow, similar to that of the Earth's own sun, and then three other very small stars of red color that orbited it.

"This system…it's a binary system?" Tom asked Telek.

"Yeah," Telek replied. "Sanghelios has two moons and three suns."

"Doesn't it get kinda hot?" Davis asked.

"Actually the two other suns barely even produce enough heat to reach Sanghelios," said Xytan. "All heat comes from the main star—Urs. The other two suns are barely even specks of light—even at night. But they can be seen during the day. They are called Fied and Joori."

"Coming upon the fourth planet," said the helmsman. "Sanghelios."

"Incredible…" breathed Flynn. "A true alien world…"

"Hey," Telek walked up and gave a thump to Flynn's head. "Alien to you."

"Sorry, Admiral," Flynn cleared his throat.

Telek glanced up and fell to a deep silence. There, before him, was his home—his world—a world he was denied to even see for nearly 13 years since his defection and exile. There, he saw his home—Sanghelios—appear on the screen. The planet itself was very Earth-like, having rich blue oceans, and a variety of climates on its continents. Tom step forward and also stared at the image of the home world of the Elites. It had two moons, one slightly greenish in color, and the other a bit tan. As the ship came closer, Tom could make out an orbital defense grid almost similar to that of Earth, only built with Covenant technology. There were dry docks for thousands of ships orbiting the planet. Many ships were in fact docked there, refueling for some mission or another. Tom saw ships of all sizes docked, super carriers, assault carriers, frigates, destroyers, cargo ships, battle cruisers. Seraph fighters flew around some of them and Corvette ships dotted the blackness of space.

"There it is…Tom," Telek breathed. "My home."

"It's pretty, sir," said Tom. He glanced up at the big Elite. "Bet you're glad to be back, huh?"

"Well, in some ways…" Telek said. "But—I just hope I'm received well."

"Ecnaraelc dnuorg gnitseuqer, _Hturt fo Tnevda_ fo Xytan 'Jar 'Wattinr Larimda Lairepmi si siht," said Xytan, pressing his finger on an open channel.

"Ycnellecxe, emoh emoclew," said a voice through the communication system. "Detnarg ecnaraelc."

"You're not docking?" Telek asked.

"No," said Xytan. "We're landing right at the foot of the Hall of the Councilors."

Telek swallowed and felt like he was about to sweat despite the fact he lacked sweat glands. He had his tin tucked away in his armor and he wanted so desperately to take a swig of it just to relax him, but he knew that Xytan would find out and take it away.

"Admiral," said Tom. "You'll do fine."

"Terrance Hood is counting on me," said Telek. "I know it. I promised him a miracle and I'll deliver it to him. I owe him this after he let me go to Halo 06 to rescue Miranda. A fleet—a vast fleet of Sangheili ships ready for battle—to kick Truth where it really hurts, to stop him from killing us all—that's what I promised to give Lord Hood." He glanced down at Tom. "It's just—these were the guys who branded me. These were the guys who sentenced me to death just for telling the truth—for trying to save their asses. Now, I have to go there and beg for their help. Hell no!"

"Telek," said Xytan. "You don't have to beg, but you do have to be courteous to them. These are the men who will decided whether or not you get your fleet."

"Whether or not I get the noose either," Telek growled. "I'm a wanted man, you know. There's a price so high, they would have to take out a mortgage on Sanghelios just to pay half of it. I'm a criminal to these people."

"Telek," Xytan waved his hand in dismissal. "Not with me behind you. They know the truth, old friend. That bounty on your head doesn't exist where Sanghelios stands now. Only the Covenant and that bastard Truth still hold the bounty. You have nothing to fear."

Telek's shoulders slumped.

"Trust me," said Xytan. "Please."

"No offense, Excellency…" Telek's tone held a bite of disdain. "But right now, the only ones I trust are these three humans and the blue gecko."

"_Thanks,"_ sighed Manda. He tugged on his gun belt.

"I know…" Xytan sighed. "Give me a chance though, will you?"

Telek sighed and just crossed his arms. He glanced back at the screens, seeing that they were entering Sanghelios' atmosphere. He knelt down to where he was eye-level to Captain Tom Jimenez and took in a deep breath again. Tom was just wide-eyed by the strange and almost surreal landscape before him. There were magnificent towers of mountains, and volcanoes—which was the place they were going. They were heading for a tropical forest-covered island with tall mountains and a few volcanoes and some swamp lands dotting here and there between them. The _Advent of Truth _slowed down and lowered itself to an open area in the trees. There, it disengaged its gravity lift and anchored itself to the ground. Tom noticed how large the trees were and found it odd that he could see buildings literally growing out of the trunks and branches—almost like alien tree houses set in them.

"Mind yourselves," said Xytan as he rose from his chair. "The air is thinner than what you might be used to. Don't go—running marathons and such while you're here."

"Is it because of this place being of a higher elevation?" Flynn asked.

"Yes," said Xytan. "It is. We're upon on a mountain covered in a dense forest. We're pretty close to the summit. Just be careful."

"I'm pretty used to thin air," said Tom. "I was born on Mars. The air is thinner there too."1

"Yep, one of those little green men," Telek chuckled.

"Hey…" Tom snorted. "That's what you kept calling my brother when we came for a visit that one time. He can't help the fact he's short."

"That dude barely came up to my knee," Telek laughed again.

"Excuse me, Jolly Gold Giant…" Tom snorted. "See if I invite you again over for my mom's famous _arroz con pollo_."

"Follow me," said Xytan. He lead everyone out of the bridge. While they walked, Telek and Tom continued to talk.

"What did your mom call me that day?" he asked.

"Hoyo insondable," said Tom.

Manda snickered.

"What does that mean?" Telek asked.

"Bottomless pit," Tom replied. "Which is what you were with my mom's food."

"I couldn't help it, she cooks good," he smiled. "And mixing the tequila with the guacamole sauce—delicious! And I was impressed your dad could keep up with me on the drinking. But why did your mom keep hiding the good china when I was around?"

"Because I told her you were a pirate and she was afraid you might sell it on the black market," Tom replied.

"Didn't you tell her I wasn't _that _kind of a pirate?" Telek asked.

"Nope," Tom chuckled.

"Oh, you ass…" the Sangheili snorted. "So that's why she kept hitting me with that broom. And I bet you enjoyed every last minute of it."

"Seeing a 9-foot tall Sangheili Zealot get chased around Olympus Mons by a little Hispanic woman waving a broom and screaming curses in Spanish—yeah, I did get a kick out of that," chuckled Tom.

Manda just laughed.

"Gecko, I swear, I will nail you to the bow of the ship," Telek growled back.

"_I would have paid to see that,"_ Manda laughed.

Xytan glanced back at Flynn: "What is a gecko?"

"A small lizard on Earth," said Flynn.

"Ah," he nodded.

"Telek uses it as an insult," said Flynn. "It's like us calling you guys squid-heads."

"You seem to use animals as insults a lot," Xytan noted.

"Eh, it's a part of the broad culture," Flynn shrugged.

When they returned to the bay area, they stood upon the platform that was the gravity lift materializer. An escort of Major Domo guards flanked Xytan and his guests as they began to descend down the lift. As soon as they slowly floated down to the anchored platform on the ground, Telek gave one look back up to the ship itself. Xytan touched him on the arm and motioned for him to follow. Tom glanced around, walking out of the shimmering violet curtain that was the energy of the gravity lift and stepping onto the strange world before him. The air was indeed much thinner than he suspected and the sky held a slight rusty tinge to it. He could see the two moons above and the three suns which started to set in the horizon. Telek was also looking around, gathering the atmosphere of his forsaken home. He missed the three suns shining in the sky, the rusty color to the atmosphere, the twin moons and the thin air. He missed his friends that he used to play with when he was younger, the bonds he shared with them. He even missed visiting the academy and the war college that he once attended. He knew that returning would mean death for him, which is why he stayed away for so long. Now, he could return and stay if he wanted.

"Welcome home, Telek," said Xytan.

"It is a wonderful home," said Telek. "And I've missed it."

Then, he glanced down at his hooves and stared at them for a moment. There was this feeling back in his mind that being home did not seem all that welcoming to him. Sanghelios was his home, but as he grew apart from it and began to make Earth his new home, he began to long for it more than the world of his birth. The more he glanced up at the rusty-red sky, the more he wanted to see Earth's crystal blue sky instead.

"It's eerily beautiful," said Davis. "And yet ancient."

"Sanghelios had interstellar travel before they helped the San 'Shyumm create the Covenant," began Tom. "Right, Telek?"

"Yes," Telek said. "We did. We were probably 300 years more advanced than you during the time and we had mastered the technology using plasma. Using the Forerunner's technology and meshed it with our own only made it more powerful."

"Consider it an upgrade," Xytan chuckled.

They walked down the walkway towards a massive monolith in the center. The structure was angular in shape, dark, and covered in blue glowing cracks and glyphs. Telek felt his stomach drop down to his feet as he slowly approached the monolith. Xytan was informing the humans of proper etiquette and manners while inside the chamber and standing before the council. Manda was glancing around, noticing all the stares that he received from the Sangheili he passed by. No one on this planet has seen anything like him before. Spark received similar stares, but he floated onward, not taking any notice.

"Let Telek and I talk to them," began Xytan. "Do not speak to them until they acknowledge you. And reframe from whispering."

Manda's eyes scanned the structure and studied its ancient detailing. In some ways, the structure looked similar to the buildings in Atlantis. He almost felt at home here. There were trees growing around the building that had a florescent golden, glowing leaves. As they moved to the shadow of the main building, he found what appeared to be lightning bugs fluttering about the orange, red, and yellow—softly glowing leaves.

"It's autumn," said Telek. "The trees are beginning to turn."

"_Do the leaves always glow?"_ Manda asked.

"Only when night begins to fall," he replied. "One of the things I missed being away for so long."

Manda glanced back, catching the sound of a rolling thunder off in the distance.

"A storm is coming," said Tom as he paused and glanced back.

"It's been hot all day," said Xytan. "The hot day giving way to warm nights makes for a lovely storm. Storms here are beautiful. The lightning casts a golden color in the clouds."

"Must be caused by the gasses in the air," said Flynn. "Is there a lot of iron in the atmosphere?"

"Your atmosphere on Earth is mostly oxygen and nitrogen," said Telek. "Ours is oxygen and iron. So, yeah, there is."

Telek glanced towards the setting suns and noticed the sunset itself. The rusty sky began to turn cyan with a mixture of deep blue and violet. There was some golden yellow, but it was closer to the edges. Tom paused for a moment just to take in the eerie, alien beauty before him. The UNSC looked for worlds more like Earth each one having blue skies and generally one to two moon and a sun similar to Sol. Because of that uniformity, they missed out on the strange beauty that other worlds had. Tom grew up on Mars and it had a similar sky color. It was rusty red and it had sunsets that were either purple or gold. This was something else.

"I could live here," he said.

Telek turned and chuckled back at his second in command.

"Reminds you of Mars, does it?" Davis asked.

"A little," said Tom. "What about you?"

"This isn't Titan," he replied. "No cryovolcanoes."

"_No lakes of methane either,"_ chuckled Manda.

"Sounds like something the Unggoy would enjoy," said Xytan.

Honor guards dressed in red armor with glowing gold accents stood at attention as the Imperial Admiral and his guests came through. The Council was expecting them. They moved into the monolith, the massive doors opening up for them. They found themselves inside a vast corridor of gray, deep violet, and oily blue metallic surfaces. Cyan colored lights lined the ceiling. Honor guards stood up against the walls at attention, allowing the group to pass. Then, one guard stepped out in front while another joined him. They crossed their halberds and barred the passage.

"Forgive us, Imperial Admiral 'Wattinr," began one of the guards. "But you must relinquish your weapons here. No one can be armed while coming before the Council."

"Right, of course," Xytan nodded and took both his plasma rifle and sword off of his armor. He placed them on a table beside the guards. Telek also relinquished his sword and shotgun. Manda took out his Magnum and laid it on the table. The others put their pistols on the table as well. Telek glanced back at Spark, cocking an eyebrow at the Monitor.

"I'm afraid I have no weapons to relinquish," the Monitor said.

"He's clean," Telek said to the guards.

"Yes, sir," one of the guards said and they stepped back to let the group pass.

As they moved into the next chamber, Xytan spied a Council on the floor walking towards the main chamber where the rest were.

"Ah, Councilor 'Vadum!" he called, waving at the white-armored, frilled-helmed Sangheili. As the Councilor turned, Telek noticed he was missing a pair of mandibles on his left side.

"It's Half-Jaw…" breathed Davis. "I didn't know he was a Councilor. I thought he was just a Spec-Ops Commander."

"He's both," said Telek. "He was on the Council when they branded me too."

"Imperial Admiral," Rtas 'Vadum began. "And—Supreme Commander Telek 'Heros."

"Rtas…" Telek dipped his head. "Nice to see that you made it off of Halo too. What happened to Miranda? I left her with you."

"You left her with Wago 'Tawun," said Rtas. 'Not with me. Once they recaptured the _Regret and Reconciliation_, they took off for the human home world. There was another ship near by that I wanted to take back to Sanghelios with me. The _Shadow of Intent._ I recovered her from the vile Jiralhanae and came here for reinforcements just in case you did not make it here yourself. And I had a feeling they would listen to my request more than yours, Telek—being what you are."

"A criminal…" Telek sighed. "I'm no criminal! I spoke the truth, it's you and your Council who are the criminals for sentencing an innocent man to death."

"Yes, I'm aware of that now," said Rtas. "But I see you've made it after all and with Xytan backing you up. You may have more of a voice in the Council than you would have before." He glanced back at Telek's companions. "And I see you've brought your human friends as well. And the Oracle." His head turned to Manda. "But—what sort of creature is that?"

Manda prepared to speak, but Telek stopped him: "He's the last of the Atlanteans, Forerunners who settled upon Earth on an island in the Atlantic Ocean. He's the only one who knows where the Ark is and how it works."

"Is that what our lords look like?" Rtas asked.

"_No," _Manda replied. _"But I became one of them when they altered my body with various enhancements to guard their technology. I know all their secrets. In a way, I'm the first Spartan."_

"He's literally a living, breathing history book on the Forerunners, Rtas," said Xytan. "And he's a peacekeeper. This is Manda—whom the Forerunners call Leviathan."

"I'm afraid that none of you can enter the Council chamber," said Rtas.

"The Council won't see us?" Telek asked.

"No, it's not that," he continued. "I mean—no non-Sangheili can set foot in the Council chamber. You must wait outside. The Council only will see Telek and Xytan."

"_We'll wait here," _said Manda.

"Follow me, I'll take you in to see the Council," said Rtas. "Since I've seen everything to see on Halo and heard your statement before, I will also help speak for you, Telek."

"Having one Councilor on my side will help," Telek agreed. He turned back to Tom. "Wish me luck."

"Break a leg, sir," Tom grinned. Telek nodded.

"Don't mouth off to them too much, Telek," said Flynn. "I mean, I know how much you hate them right now—just watch what you say."

"I'll try," Telek said. He turned back and followed Rtas and Xytan as they headed through the main hall's doors. Tom spied a bench and walked over to seat himself down. Manda walked over and leaned against the wall while Flynn and Davis sat down beside Tom. Spark floated around both of them.

"Do you think they will succeed?" the Monitor asked. "After all, we will need the assistance to go to Earth and venture to the Ark."

"I hope so," Flynn said.

"Man, they had better be willing to help us," Davis sighed. "I mean it's not just our lives riding on this—it's also theirs. The Halos will kill them too."

"_I think they may be more concerned about getting back at Truth than the Halos right now,"_ said Manda. _"It seems to be more Telek's concern as well."_

0

"Why did that human tell you to break your leg?" Rtas asked as they walked down the corridor.

"It's an Earth saying," said Telek. "It's considered taboo to say 'good luck' to someone. Because that means they'll more likely to mess up. So, to say 'break a leg' is better than to say 'good luck'. Especially if you don't want that person to mess up."

"Human customs are strange," said Xytan.

They entered the main council chamber room. Telek glanced up and could not help but to notice how similar it looked to the Council chamber on High Charity. There were pillars with glowing lights dotting on their surfaces. The ceiling itself looked like it was made of glistening blue stars set in a black, velvety background. The walls shimmered with the colors of violet and oily blue as azure lights floated about, illuminating the floor. In front was a semi-circle of bleachers and upon them were the Councilors dressed in their shiny—silvery white armor and broad frilled helms. Then, at the center, sitting upon a podium at a lower part of the Council was the Speaker of the House. He was dressed similar to the Councilors, only he wore a white cloak similar in style to Telek's purple one. Cyan glowing glyphs decorated the armor plated collar.

"Welcome, Imperial Admiral 'Wattinr," the Speaker called. "It is good to see that you've made it safely."

"I had some trouble along the way," began Xytan. "But so far, so good, it was an easy ride over."

"You've brought the pirate," the Speaker began. "We were informed he was coming to us."

"Only to seek a request from you," said Xytan. "I have made him my new Supreme Commander and he will lead a special fleet I've been putting together called the Shadow of Fury."

"Your fleet of cloak-enabled ships," said the Speaker. "It seems fitting giving Telek's admirable skills in the technology."

"I thought the cloak technology was abandoned," whispered Telek.

"It was, but I moved to bring it back again," said Xytan. "We've been in construction of the newly designed cloaking ships since then. You should see what we put on Wago's ship. Cloaking Phantoms."

"Cloaking Phantoms…" Telek breathed. "Nice."

"And Councilor 'Vadum," began the Speaker. "Do you speak for the traitor as well?"

"He's no traitor," said Rtas. "He was only trying to save us from ourselves—from our foolishness. It was we who were the traitors—because we decided to follow in the lies of the Prophets."

"Tell us then, what is the real truth?" the Speaker asked. Xytan gave Telek a slight push.

"Tell them what you discovered," he whispered.

"Otto 'Gamam," began Telek. "About 14 solar cycles ago—sent me on a mission to find texts of the Forerunners that would lead us to the Halos—and begin the Great Journey. I went there with my crew and my small fleet of cloaked ships and I discovered this 'holy' text. Then, I deciphered it. What I found astonished me. The Halos—called Installations by the Forerunners, were fortress worlds built to contain a virus known as the Flood. Well, we know what the Flood are—and what they do. The Forerunners could not combat the Flood because it grew too powerful for them to contain. So, instead of trying to destroy the Flood by force, they chose something more—horrifying. They chose to starve the Flood." He stepped forward. "And by starving, I mean—destroying their food source—as in all sentient life that's capable of sustaining them. They built into the Halos a pulse weapon that had this ability to kill life that's sufficient enough to feed the Flood. The Halos aren't gateways, they are in fact a method of sterilization to stop a plague from destroying the galaxy. They kill what feeds the Flood, they kill beings like us—like the Prophets, like the humans. That's the truth. That's the truth I've been trying to tell you—but you guys said I was a heretic! So, because I told the truth, I was sentenced to death."

He heard whispering and murmuring among the Councilors. The Speaker held up his hand.

"It was not just discovering the truth about what the Halos do that brought you into heresy, Telek," he said. "There were other reasons."

"Yeah," Telek replied. "There was. The Jiralhanae for one and seeing how Truth was running things as well. Discovering the truth about the Halos and that our religion was wrong was just icing on the cake. Old wounds never heal—even after all these years. When the Covenant discovered the Jiralhanae and brought them into the fold—the Prophets had found their replacement to their age old enemy who they allowed to rule the Covenant beside them. They only put up with us for so long because we agreed to protect them and they needed us to protect them. Although our wars with the San 'Shyumm were long, if you look back to our history and counted the number of battles won—you'll find that we Sangheili were the ones who won most of them. So, the San 'Shyumm knew they were on a loosing streak. That's why the proposed an alliance with us! Now, they found the Jiralhanae, so why do they need us anymore? It was a matter of time before they would start that old war again. I've seen the seeds being sewn. It was a matter of time before this happened. Now, we're in a Civil War with the San 'Shyumm—a Civil War that could have very well started then too. It was only a matter of when. I knew it was going to happen."

"My new Supreme Commander is trying to propose that we go after Truth," said Xytan. "That we finally put an end to the old wars we fought with the San 'Shyumm and win it for once. I agree with Telek, it was a matter of time before something like this was to happen."

"What do you propose then, Supreme Commander?" the Speaker asked.

"Truth is heading for the human home world Earth," said Telek. "That is where the Forerunners hid a structure called the Cartographer—a gateway to another structure called the Ark. This structure can remote activate and fire all the Halos at once. It was fired one time—40 thousand years ago in order to keep the Flood spreading. Truth still believes that the Halos will make him a god. But I have been informed by a very reliable source that the Ark is outside the range of the Halos' weapons. If Truth fires the Halos, Sanghelios will be destroyed and he and the San 'Shyumm would have won the war. We're in the range of one of the Halos, he fires it, that pulse weapon will kill us! We have to stop Truth."

"Is this true, Imperial Admiral?" the Speaker asked.

"Yes," said Xytan. "It is. If we don't go to Earth now and stop Truth, then we can kiss our own world goodbye. The Halos will kill us, human and Sangheili. And Truth will win. He'll return from the safety of the Ark to a galaxy devoid of life capable of stopping his megalomaniacal plans. He would be the ruler of it all—and his loyal Jiralhanae will be with him. We can't let Truth win."

The Speaker turned to listen to the whispers of the Council. Then, he turned back to the three on the floor.

"Do you also support this claim, Rtas 'Vadum?" he asked.

"I do," Rtas said. "This is our chance to finally win the war over the San 'Shyumm and stop Truth from destroying our world. Our loved ones, our families, our friends, our brothers in arms—they're all counting on it. We must stop Truth."

"Very well," said the Speaker. "You have the blessing of the Council. Go to Earth, take the Sangheili Fleet with you and stop the bastard, backstabbing Truth before it's too late."

"In order to do that, I propose that we form an alliance with the humans then," said Telek. "It is their world and it's their lives too. Truth needs the humans in order to operate the Ark. The humans are the descendants of the Forerunners and the heirs to their technology. This is as much their fight as it is ours. I've worked with them all these years, they are determined to do what it takes to save their planet from the Covenant and from Truth. An alliance will also be beneficial to us when we go to the Ark."

"The humans and their technology are primitive and will be of little use to us," said the Speaker. Telek sighed and shook his head in dismay. Then, the Speaker held up his hand. "However, I do see your point. We will be going to their world and it would be a terrible expenditure of our firepower to fight them and the San 'Shyumm all at once. Better to have one enemy than two. Very well, an alliance will be made with the humans. Go to Earth and inform their leaders that they have the backing of the Sangheili Council so long as they will assist us in stopping the Prophet of Truth."

"I'm sure they'll agree to it," said Telek.

"You are dismissed," said the Speaker. "And good luck on your venture."

The three bowed and walked out of the chamber. Telek sighed as he walked out the door. Tom and the others stood up, a ray of hope shining on their faces.

"Telek?" Tom asked.

"Don't worry," said Xytan. "We did it. We'll go to Earth with a fleet to assist the humans and stop Truth. The Council has agreed to an alliance with the UNSC."

"You did it, Telek," said Davis. "Nice job."

"I'm just glad to be outta there," he growled.

"Since the Council has made its decision," began Rtas. "I will be joining you as you go to Earth. I will be there to inform their leaders that the Council has agreed to an alliance with them."

"Won't Kiryuu be happy?" Telek chuckled.

"Kiryuu?" Rtas asked.

"Kiryuu Knight is the President of Earth and Commander and Chief of the UNSC," said Telek. "He's the guy you want to talk to. He's the guy who hired me into the UNSC Navy."

"Then, it is this President Knight I wish to speak to," said Rtas. "And so, I'll be escorting you back to Earth. I'll take my ship the _Shadow of Intent_ with me."

"Which brings up another question," began Telek. "Uh, Xytan, how would I be going to Earth? My ship has been destroyed."

Xytan chuckled: "I have just the ship for you, Telek. I've been planning on giving this ship to you for quite some time."

"We get a new ship?" Tom asked.

"New ship…" breathed Davis.

"Does it cloak?" Telek asked.

"It does," said Xytan. "And much more. Come with me." He turned back to Rtas. "Good day, Councilor."

"Good day," said Rtas. "I'll be with you shortly when the fleet pulls out."

"Right…Shipmaster…" Telek said.

Rtas walked away, heady out of the building and to a Phantom that would carry him back to his ship.

"A new ship," said Spark. "I'll enjoy every moment of categorizing the schematics of its design."

"Hey," said Telek. "You touch one diode and I'll start using you for a kickball."

The Monitor gleefully ignored Telek's remark and began to hum as he floated along with the group. They walked out of the monolith, gathering their weapons on their way out the door from the guard station.

"Manda," said Telek. "What does the Ark look like?"

"_I've seen it only once,"_ said Manda. _"It's a massive installation that's built similar to the Halos. But I don't know very much about it."_

"I thought you knew everything," said Xytan.

"_I know what it does,"_ said Manda_. "That's it. There were things the Forerunners kept from me as well. However, if it has a Connection Tower, then I may be able to download more information."_

"A what?" Telek asked.

"I've seen pictures of those," said Tom. "There's one in Tennessee. It's called the fabled Tower of Babel. It's a big, blue, crystalline tower that a Technomancer uses to download information on various subjects. And it also is the thing that radiates the energies Technomancers use to power their technology. But when Technomancy was banned, the Tower of Babel was buried."

"Supposedly," said Davis. "Malcho wasn't so flexible. From what I heard, he keeps the Tower underground and he still uses it."

"_And Malcho has the Tower of Atlantis too…"_ Manda sighed. _"He won it off me from a bet back in 2007. We both bet that Kiryuu couldn't win against the Golden Hydra Demon—King Ghidorah. He did—in a way—win. So, I lost. And Malcho has the last tower that the Forerunners built."_

"Wow, sucks to be you," Telek sniffed.

"Who is this Malcho?" Xytan asked.

"He's the owner of the leading company subcontracted to develop weapons for the UNSC," said Flynn. "And he's a Feathered Serpent."

"Another dragon," said Telek. "And then there's another dragon who's also involved in building ships for the UNSC—Lofwyr. Earth is apparently overrun by those giant lizards. Oh, and wait till you meet Kiryuu Knight. There's a shock. You think Manda was the biggest shock of your life, you should see their Commander and Chief. That guy still creeps the crap outta me."

"I take it this Knight isn't human either," said Xytan.

"Hah!" Telek snorted. "He's a 60 meter-tall, cybernetic, mutated dinosaur with green dreadlocks and his voice sounds like one of those villains from a Rankin-Bass stop-motion cartoon. He's Boris Badenov from _Rocky and Bullwinkle _but without the Russian accent and Natasha. He can get under your skin easily. And then he just stays there and festers until you wanna vomit."

"Telek really doesn't like Kiryuu," Tom said.

Telek shivered when he heard the name Kiryuu and he growled. Xytan lead them down to a Phantom already parked near the anchored _Advent of Truth_. Telek glanced back up to the carrier, and then back to Xytan.

"Aren't we taking your ship?" he asked.

"Oh, no," said Xytan. "We'll take a Phantom. Your new ship is docked very close."

Telek shrugged and motioned for everyone else to follow. As soon as they were up under the Phantom, the gravity lift activated, pulling them up into its underbelly. Manda huddled himself as best as he could, finding the ceiling of the Phantom a bit too low for his liking. The Eastern Dragon coiled himself, wrapping his tail around his short legs and he straightened out his white shirt. As the Phantom made its way out and above the atmosphere, Telek once more turned to face the scene of all the docks filled with ships. They were preparing to launch.

"Dock 14," said Xytan.

"Yes, Excellency," replied the pilot.

The Phantom turned and pulled itself out towards one of the docks and a single ship docked inside of it. Telek glanced out the window to the ship.

"We're coming upon it right now," said Xytan.

All around the dock, there were Sangheili workers making the final fittings and checks, dressed in space suits and using gravity jet packs to move around. The Phantom pulled out along the flank of the dock and Telek could see the shape of the ship through the scaffolding. The dark shape looked similar to an assault carrier, but it was much bigger. There were some lights illuminating its serial number—written in the Sangheili language of course and its name.

"The _Shadow of Darkness_?" Telek asked.

"She's the granddaughter of the _Shade of Darkness_," said Xytan. "Only much larger. She's a super carrier."

"You got me a super carrier?" Telek asked in disbelief. "Xytan…"

"I want you to lead your new fleet in style, old friend," Xytan chuckled. "But look…"

He pointed to another marking on the flank. Telek took in his breath and gasped. The marking was the symbol used by the _Pillar of Autumn_, a circle within a circle and a line going straight down from the smaller circle to the edge of the large one. The smaller circle was placed slightly off center to the much larger one. On top of this symbol was the familiar Calico Jack's Jolly Roger—a human skull and two cross swords below it. Telek started using the _Pillar of Autumn's _symbol along with Calico Jack's Jolly Roger to honor Captain Jacob Keyes. Then, written right beside the symbol was the name _Shadow of Darkness _written in English in the font that the UNSC use.

"I don't understand," Telek.

"The humans know that this strange—archaic emblem for piracy used by their ancestors was a symbol they have become to familiarize with you," said Xytan. "If you come flying in without such a marking on your ship, then they may open fire. But they see that Jolly Roger on it and they'll instinctively know its you."

"Okay, but the symbol used on the _Pillar of Autumn…_" Telek continued.

"Another symbol you used on your old ship, if I recall," said Xytan. "You took in high regard of the Shipmaster of that particular human ship that found Halo. It felt reasonable to have it on this ship as well."

Telek sighed and pulled at his bandana, pulling one of the ends and glancing down at a patch on it. The patch was the symbol of the _Pillar of Autumn _with the name Keyes on the side of it.

"Thanks, Xytan," Telek chuckled.

"Wow, look at that thing!" Tom breathed. "It's bigger than our old ship."

"She's a super carrier," said Telek.

"Sir," Tom began. "I have a good feeling about this."

"Yeah, me too," said Telek as the Phantom banked and entered the bay at the side of the ship. The Phantom clamped onto a beam at the top of the bay and opened up to let its passengers out.

"Well, here you go," said Xytan. He stepped out, following Telek and his men and Manda. There waiting for him were the two helmsmen, standing at attention.

"Permission to come aboard?" Xytan asked.

"Granted, Excellency," one of the helmsmen nodded.

"These two are your helmsmen—Joli 'Hennes and Rolu 'Yithron," said Xytan, motioning to the red-armored Elites. "Joli, Rolu, this is your new Shipmaster—the Supreme Commander Telek 'Heros and this is his second in command—Captain Tomas Jimenez and his current chief surgeon Doctor Flynn Mitchell—and over there is Colonel Acanthus Davis."

"Uh—Erin Venam is my head surgeon," said Telek. "Flynn's just on loan from Commander Miranda Keyes. When we return to Earth, he'll return to her service."

"Right," said Xytan. "And this of course is Peacekeeper Manda and the Oracle. They are guests of the Supreme Commander. Treat them with the same respect as you would treat him."

_I'm hoping that's a good thing…_Telek thought. Manda made a snort, signaling that he managed to catch Telek's thoughts. Telek glanced back at the Eastern Dragon. "Oh great…"

"I beg your pardon, Telek?" asked Xytan.

"Nothing," Telek shook his head.

"Well, I'll leave you to your new ship and crew," said Xytan as he went back into the Phantom. "Good luck…I mean—break a leg."

Telek just waved.

"Man, I wish Tekn was here…" Tom whispered to Davis. Telek turned back and knelt down slightly.

"Maybe you guys should just stay with me for a while until we get to know this crew…" he whispered.

"_No arguments here," _said Manda, glancing around with suspicion to his new surroundings.

"Shall I assist in aiding your helmsmen in plotting a swifter course to Earth?" Spark asked.

"Uh—keep that on the backburner, Spark," said Telek. "Well, uh—Joli and Rolu, show me where the bridge is and we'll get started."

"Yes, Excellency," said Rolu.

"Right this way," Joli motioned.

"Scratch that 'good feeling' I had, Admiral…" Tom whispered.

"No point in jinxing it now, Tom," said Telek. "Just suck it up. They're new to us as we are to them."

The two Sangheili showed their new Shipmaster and shipmates where the bridge was. They passed down several hallways and corridors, going up into a higher level of the ship. The bridge was situated at the center of the ship, as the bridge once was on the _Shade of Darkness._ Though when Telek entered the bridge, he noticed it looked nothing like what he was used to. The _Shadow_ was a newer model and so the designs for the bridge was much different. The bridge was a massive chamber and it held a debriefing table at the center of the room situated on the command platform. This table could activate several holographic screens and it was used to inform the Shipmaster of where his ship was amongst the fleet and also how to plot various arrangements for his fleet. Telek ran his hand over the edge of the table, which was a long rectangle with round edges. Sangheili dressed in black armor stood at various stations for tactical and operations and weapons control. Tom could not help but to notice how similar the bridge was formatted to a human ship. Telek's previous ship had one position—a central command platform with a semi-circle of holographic screens from which he controlled everything. This was entirely new. More forward than the table on the command platform was the command chair—where the Shipmaster sat and dictated his orders to the rest of the bridge crew.

"You sit here, Excellency," said Rolu.

"Uh, right," said Telek as he got into the chair. Pressing a few buttons, he made the chair hover a few feet above the command platform. The chair itself was silver in color, bulbous around the back and arms, and it was padded for comfort. It even had feet stirrups for Telek to put his feet in. He glanced around and noticed everyone standing at their stations, looking at him with an expectant look. "Uh—what are you guys looking at?"

"We're waiting for your orders, Shipmaster," said Joli.

"Orders—right," said Telek. "Well, first off, I wanna lay down some ground rules."

"Yes, Excellency," said Rolu.

"Look, when I'm not around, Captain Tomas Jimenez is Shipmaster," said Telek. "If I'm down on the ground somewhere and he's up here—you take orders from him as if you were receiving orders from me. Understand?"

"Yes, Excellency," the bridge crew chimed.

"Secondly," said Telek. "Don't question my orders unless absolutely necessary. I might take this ship in and do some rather—odd stunts with it. Trust me, I've done the same with the _Shade of Darkness_ and everything was fine—that is until the blasted Flood boarded her. If I pull a stunt you're not sure about—just put your faith in me. It'll all work out in the end."

The crew glanced at each other and Telek could hear some whispering coming from some of them. Telek growled and took out his tin, taking a swig of it.

"And that's another thing," he said, clacking his mandibles. "I drink. And only Tom here and sometimes Davis—and maybe Flynn—are allowed to joke about my drinking. I don't wanna hear any lip from any of you over my drinking, clear?"

"It's because he's a drunken bastard…" Tom chuckled.

"There—you see?" Telek asked, pointing down at Tom. "He can say that. You guys can't."

"_Shadow of Darkness,_" began a voice on the speaker. "You are clear to leave dry dock."

"Ease her out Mr. Joli," said Telek.

"Aye," said Joli.

The ship slowly moved out from dry dock and joined the fleet that was gathering outside the Orbital Grid Defense of Sanghelios.

"What are your orders, Excellency?" Rolu asked.

"We're heading for Earth," said Telek. "We're heading to Earth to stop Truth—and to make him pay for being an asshole. But besides that—we're heading for Earth. We're heading there to stop him from firing the Halos and killing us all. Tom, give Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum the coordinates to Earth."

"Aye, sir," said Tom. He moved over to the helm of the ship and inputted the coordinates for Rolu to direct the ship to. "Coordinates set."

"Open a channel to each ship that's in this fleet that I've managed to gather," said Telek.

"Channel open, Excellency," said Joli.

"Every ship in the fleet Shadow of Fury," Telek began. "Sound off."

"_Shadow of Intent _here," began a familiar voice. "Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum."

"_Regency of Faith_," began another voice. "Shipmaster Mysa 'Motul."

"_Holy Alliance," _said another voice. "Shipmaster Keta 'Yiksor."

"_Grace and Vigilance_. Shipmaster Mito 'Rohad."

"_Righteous Voice._ Shipmaster Anpa 'Nazuf."

"_Hammer of Defiance_. Shipmaster Luda 'Kiras."

"That's a nice name…" Telek whispered to Tom. "Defiance…"

"Huwi 'Riloth—Shipmaster of the _Fate and Destiny._"

A few more minutes and Telek heard the last 10 Shipmasters call in to his ship's open channel.

"Unfortunately, Telek," began Rtas. "It is a small fleet. This is all we could muster on such short notice. Everyone else is more concerned about protecting Sanghelios from Covenant Loyalist attack."

"It'll have to do," said Telek. "Listen up, all of you. We're going to Earth to stop Truth. The Council has saw fit that an alliance between us and the UNSC would be helpful in achieving this goal. As you all know, I've already made my own alliance with them. I am under their payroll—an admiral in their navy. The Humans were never your enemies—only a distraction while Truth made his horrible plans to finally get rid of us. So, we fought for a lie—a war that wasn't supposed to be. Now, let's make it up. Let's stop Truth once and for all."

"You will receive no arguments from me, Supreme Commander," said Rtas. "If Truth is on Earth, then to Earth we go."

"Hey," Telek called. "Twiddle Dum, send out those coordinates to all the ship."

"Me, Shipmaster?" Rolu asked.

"Yeah, you—Rolu…right?" Telek asked. "Send it out."

"Aye, sir," he said. Rolu glanced over at Joli. "Who is Twiddle Dum?"

"You, apparently," said Joli. "It's one of those human customs I heard. They call it a nickname. He's calling you by a nickname."

"Hey, don't be talking to Twiddle Dee," said Telek. "Get to work."

"Aye," he nodded. "I guess you're Twiddle Dee…"

"All ships," began Telek. "Begin departing formation."

Telek swiveled the chair around and got up off of it. He pressed a button on the briefing table and a holographic screen appeared with the arrangement of every ship in the formation. His ship was in the middle while the other ships formed a close-knit diamond around him with three destroyers and three cruisers above and below his ship. Telek noticed he shared the center with the assault carrier the _Shadow of Intent_. Usually if there were two carriers in the fleet, then both of them would be in the middle with everyone else protecting their flanks. Legions of Seraph fighters and the small Corvettes flew in nice and neat rows and columns around the fleet.

"The moment we reach to a safe distance to jump," said Telek. "Make the leap into slip-space."

"Yes, sir," said Rolu.

"All decks, prepare for slip-space jump," said Joli.

"All ships are ready, Telek," said Rtas.

"The order?" asked Tom.

"Order's given," replied Telek.

"Slip-space well forming," said Rolu. "We will be through the rift in 5…"

Telek gripped the arms of the chair.

"4…"

Manda leaned himself against the wall, crossing his arms.

"3…"

Tom bit his lip.

"2…1…" Rolu glanced back. "We've breeched slip-space. Estimated time to the human home world in 5 days."

"We can't push it any faster?" Telek asked.

"As I stated," said the Monitor as he floated around towards Telek. "I have an alternate calculation for you to take that would be much swifter."

"We're in slip-space now," Tom began.

"Tom, you forget, you're in a Sangheili ship," said Telek. "We can make a minor course change even in slip-space. Your ships can't."

"Right…" Tom sighed.

"Okay, Sparky," Telek began. "Let's have it."

"If you would permit me," 343 Guilty Spark said as he floated down to the helm. His glowing 'eye' flashed and zapped the holographic consol in front of Joli and Rolu. "There. We will make it much sooner now. About 3 days."

"Knocked off two days," said Telek. "Okay."

"Telek!" called Rtas. "Where are you going? You're deviating off course."

"Rtas, tell the other ships to follow my lead," said Telek. "I've found a swifter way."

"I hope you're right, Telek," said Rtas.

"Yeah—me too…" Telek sighed as the comlink clicked off. "Well, this is gonna be a long ride."

He took another swig of his tin.

"I hope Miranda is having better luck than us," said Flynn.

"What luck?" Telek asked. "She's in the middle of a war zone and we're the one bringing the help. If you ask me, she's got the worst luck."

"Right," said Flynn. He glanced back at some of the Elites eying him. "I just don't like the way these guys are staring at me."

"Probably worried about walking with you behind them," Telek chuckled.

"Oh, would you shut up about that!" Flynn barked. "You're wearing a purple cape."

Telek chuckled and leaned up, throwing off the cloak from his shoulders.

"Not anymore," he grinned. "Tom, just kick that thing over in the corner somewhere."

"Aye, sir," Tom chuckled as he picked up the heavy cloak and tossed it into a far corner out of sight. Telek shifted himself in his chair and yawned. He lowered the chair to the ground and got up from it, stretching.

"I think I need a nap," he said. "Tom, you got the COM. Hey—Twiddle Dee, show me to my new room."

"Yes, Excellency," said Rolu.

"No, not you, you're Twiddle Dum," said Telek. "Joli, come here!"

"Yes, Excellency," said Joli. He lead the Supreme Commander out of the bridge and to his room. Tom hopped into the chair, which he found was two sizes to large for him. The chair made him look like a child sitting in it. Leaning over and raising his head, he pressed a button and the chair lifted up.

"This chair is a bit big…" he said.

Davis chuckled at him.

"I suppose we stay up here," said Flynn. "Until the Admiral comes back."

"_Inconsiderate bastard…" _Manda growled. _"Didn't even bother asking where the guest quarters were."_

Tom pressed a few buttons and a schematic map of the ship appeared on the holo-screens on the table behind them.

"They're over there to the left down the hall," said Tom.

"How do you know how to work that thing?" Flynn asked.

"Well—when you've spent so much time on a 'Covenant' ship," Tom shrugged. "You kinda get to know the system a bit."

Davis leaned over the table and sat up on its surface. He crossed his arms and glanced back to the main view screen.

"Well, I'm not leavin'," he said. "This place gives me the creeps. I'm afraid if I try to go into the chow hall—some Elite might get snuffy at me for bein' there. I mean—Telek's fine for an Elite—and the friends we made on his ship were fine too—but these guys…"

"It was rocky at first too," said Tom. "We all getting used to each other. Remember?"

"Yeah," Davis sighed. "I do. I remember the first night we were on the _Shade of Darkness_ and a fight broke out. You and Telek had to bust it up before it became worse."

"Yeah," said Tom. "And my first little spar with Telek and a sword. I still got that scar on my hip from where he cut me. And Tekn…always there to help me reach the spots on the holo-screen that were too high for me. I can't help the fact I'm only 5′5″."

"You're too damn short, Captain!" Davis chuckled. "Hell, even I'm taller than you."

"How tall are you?" Tom asked.

"6-foot 7-inches," he replied.

"You are taller than me," Tom chuckled.

"Yeah—I'd say I am."

"If you are worried about your safety going to the galley," began Rolu. "Then we can send an escort with you. Or perhaps send someone to bring food here."

"Eh, I'm not hungry," Davis sniffed, despite the fact his stomach was growling.

Tom had to agree with that statement again. It was going to be a long ride back to Earth.


	5. The Storm of

**The Storm of…What?**

"There was honor in our Covenant once, and there shall be again!" said the Arbiter as he took the Chief's hand and helped him up the ramp. The Chief glanced around and watched as Otto and some Marines headed over to a door on a warehouse. One of the Marines was busy trying to open the door.

"This area's locked down, sir," said a female Marine. "We'll get you through."

As soon as the door was opened, they found several wounded Marines on the floor and a medic trying to attend to their wounds. There was even a wounded Sangheili leaning against the wall with his hand clutching at his wound on his hip. The Elite was dressed in black armor with the Jolly Roger on his shoulder. It was one of Shri's Spec Ops Elites.

"Chief…" the Elite began. "Long time no see. Well, since the base."

"Ysoa," began Otto. "Is it bad?"

"Just a flesh wound, Arbiter," Ysoa replied. "I told Shri to go on without me. I was gonna slow her down. She's trying to go after the AA gun."

"Then rest, brother," said Otto.

"I'll be fine," said Ysoa. "Hey, medic…something to wrap this in."

"Got it," said the medic as he handed the Elite a bandage. Ysoa unzipped his armor and placed the suture against the wound, pressing it firmly to allow the adhesive to stick.

"Thanks," Ysoa said. "Hey, Chief…"

John walked over to him.

"Chief," he continued. "Give those 'Brutes' good ass-kickin' and tell them I sent you."

"I will," the Chief nodded.

"Come on, there's scum to rid off this planet of yours, Spartan," said Otto. "We must punch a hole through the Covenant for your ships to attack."

Over on the far wall, two Marines were setting up a radio link between Miranda and the rest of the ships.

"All Brute cruisers are pulling back to Truth's ship," began a voice from the radio. "Winds inside the storm just hit 200 kilometers per hour. Energy cascades all over the artifact."

"Admiral, a Covenant ship has slipped in-system," said Miranda.

"Just one?" asked Hood.

"It's not Telek, sir," she replied.

"What is its range and position?" Hood asked.

"Above the artifact, inside the orbital line," replied Miranda. "It's holding steady."

"Then, proceed with the plan," Hood continued. "We're not going to get another shot at Truth."

"Yes, sir," she nodded.

The Chief and the Arbiter pushed on through down a steal and bolted area followed by a group of Marines. Finally, they reached the periphery they found three Marines pinned down under some sandbags while Brutes dressed in blue armor fired Spikers at them. Over on the far wall across a steal grated bridge were other Marines trying to fight off another pack of Brutes brutally slashing them with the blade of their Spikers. One of the Marines was behind a machine gun turret, firing upon the Brutes frantically.

"We've got company!" the Chief heard a Marine shout.

"We're pinned down over here!" called another Marine. The Chief reloaded his assault rifle and open fired upon the Brutes. He leapt out over the sandbags and began to draw their fire away from the pinned down Marines. Otto joined him, firing his carbine he picked up from a dead Jiralhanae a ways back. The Brutes came charging for them, some of the hanging back to spray their Spikers at them while the others charged, sending boxes flying with their fists and grabbing some of the Marines and breaking them in half. The Chief dove out from the flying box and body parts and tossed a plasma grenade at one of the Brutes. He heard the sound of the grenade sticking to the Brute with a click and a beep and he dove out of the way just as it exploded. The Brute exploded in a flash of blue-white and taking out some of his companions with him. Brute bodies flew through the air and impacted onto the fall wall. Spiker shots impacted on the Chief's shields again and he ducked back for cover under the sandbags. Otto followed him.

"We seem to be in a bit of a mess…" Otto said as he saw the Marines ducking back under the sandbags. "How do you humans say—'between a rock and a hard place'?"

"Yeah, that's it," said the Chief.

Then, a green glow exploded just beyond the rim of the sandbags and the Chief lifted his head up to see what had happened. He found an Elite wearing gold Zealot armor armed with a fuel rod cannon on his shoulder. The Sangheili had a Jolly Roger on his shoulder armor. However, this Elite was not tall enough to be Telek.

"Some one call for the Calvary?" the Zealot asked. "Cujo said you guys might need some heavy assault. I'm Field Master Dovi 'Nezzar—Shipmaster Cujo's main field commander."

"We appreciate the help, brother," said Otto.

"Man, you wasted those Brutes fast," said one of the Marines.

The Chief noticed that in the lance of Elites, there were a few Major Domos with carbines and covenant-styled sniper rifles in their hands and the Minor Domos with Needlers and plasma rifles. Around them were black-armored Spec Ops Elites fully dressed in their combat armor and full faced helms similar to what the Rangers wear.

"My Minors will assist in EVACing the wounded," said Dovi as he glanced back to his warriors. "Deecorp."

"Thanks for the assistance, Field Master," began a sergeant.

The Chief glanced away, hearing the sound of more Brutes over in the next section of the factory. The Minors assisted some of the Marines in getting the wounded workers to safety.

"Let's go," Otto said.

They continued onto the next area where they found a pack of Brutes lead by a captain. The captain in his hands held the throat of a human worker. Grunts and Jackals kept some of the of other workers at bay. They were facing the opposite direction with their hands up against their heads.

"We have to save them," said Otto. Dovi nodded and glanced over to one of the Spec Ops Sangheili.

"Make yourself—unseen," he whispered. The warrior nodded and tapped a green, glowing button on his armor. Soon, the Elite winked out of sight, nothing more than a shimmer along the floor. The Chief, the Arbiter, and the mixed band of Elites and Marines tucked themselves behind a corner as the Spec Ops warrior made his way towards the captain. The Jiralhanae leader was brutally beating the poor, frightened worker nearly to death. Her yellow hardhat clanked on the floor and skidded towards the corner. The Sangheili grabbed a small rock and tossed it against a wall. The captain caught the sound and dropped the human immediately.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I didn't hear anything," replied another Brute.

"Go check it out," the captain ordered. Just as he was about to turn around, he heard a familiar beep and saw the human running as fast as she could away from him. Glancing down, he saw the fizzling sparks of a plasma grenade stuck to his side. The Jiralhanae let loose a bellowing roar just as the grenade exploded, sending his lifeless body flying back. Dovi ducked out of the corner and fired his fuel rod cannon at the other Brutes just as the Marines and Major Elites fired upon the Jackals and Grunts. The Chief leapt out and fired upon some of the remaining Brutes.

"Get to safety!" cried a worker and the others followed him. Otto glanced back, seeing the workers rush out of the room as fast as they could. They were not warriors and they did not belong in battle. Though, some of the workers remained and grabbed some of the pistols lying on the ground. The following room they found crates and boxes toppled over all around the main loading area of the warehouse. There was one Brute, a few Grunts and Jackals, two Hunters and—Commander Shri 'Canthon tied up. Some of her own Spec Ops warriors were tied as well, their backs facing the Brute.

"I will take much pleasure in killing these heretics," he chuckled, giving Shri a kick in the back.

"Commander Shri…" whispered Dovi, spying her from afar. "How did they capture her?"

"They are well organized than we thought, Field Master," said a Major Domo.

Otto decided to make use of his own cloak and made the attempt to rescue Shri and her Sangheili.

"Wait here," he said. He rose up and hid himself in the shadows, taking out his carbine. Zooming onto the Hunter's vulnerable spot, he managed to take a few pock-shots at it. The Hunter spun around, but before it could fire, another shot was made and it fell flat on its face. The other Lekgolo roared out in anger and rushed towards the shimmer in the shadowy corner.

"We're being attacked!" cried the Brute.

Shri spun her head around and smiled when she saw several Marines leap out with a lance of Sangheili—and one particular gold-armored one wielding a fuel rod cannon. Dovi aimed for the other Lekgolo and fired. It was sent flying in a blast of green mist, falling limp on the ground beside its twin. The Chief leapt out, throwing his empty assault rifle down and picking up a Spiker into his hands, spraying the hot spikes into the enemy Brute and then smacking him down with the bladed edge. Otto knelt down and cut Shri's ropes, freeing her. The Chief and some of the Marines helped the other bound Sangheili.

"Thanks," Shri sighed. "Hey, Chief! Great to see you again."

"Commander," the Chief dipped his head.

"Shri, are you alright?" Dovi asked.

"I'm fine," she replied. "It's obvious. I'm getting too old for this gig. If I was as young as some of these warriors here, I wouldn't have been jumped like I was."

"Nah," said Dovi. "You're as pretty as you looked when you just came out of the academy."

"Aren't you cute?" Shri grinned, grabbing a finger full of Dovi's pudgy cheeks and tugging on them. Then, she gave him a slight slap to the face. "But it doesn't count when my bratty brother says it."

Dovi chuckled and glanced back at the Chief: "She's my big sister—half-sister. That's why I came down here."

"There's a Brute Chieftain outside," said Shri. "Just beyond that open loading bay. He's being guarded by a whole platoon of Brutes, Jackals, and Grunts."

Then, she pulled out a sniper rifle and handed it to the Chief.

"Here, I suggest you take out the Chieftain first before he has a chance to charge up his shields to full power," she said.

She led them all down where the loading dock was and waved for the others to stay back.

"Hang back for a moment," she whispered. "Give the Chief some room."

"I can make a better shot with the cannon," whispered Dovi.

"You're about outta amo, idiot!" Shri hissed.

"Hey, I'm tellin' Mom," the Zealot snorted.

Shri rolled her eyes: "Baby."

Otto shot both of them a sharp glance and they straightened up. Then, he glanced back at the Chief: "Go on, Spartan. We'll wait here."

As the Chief aimed for the helmed head of the Chieftain, Shri made a count on how many Marines and Elite warriors were left. There were at least three Marines left and two construction workers. Dovi had two Spec Ops warriors and one Major Domo and she had her two Spec Ops warriors. Then, there was the Chief and the Arbiter. She knew that once the Chief took down the Chieftain and some of his Captains with the sniper, they had enough men to rush the rest easily.

"Arbiter," she began. "Once the Chief takes out that Chieftain and some of the captains, we can rush the rest if we form a loose line."

"I have it all figured out, Commander," said Otto. "Don't worry."

Shri nodded and sighed taking a peek out and seeing the swirling clouds above the structure.

"Telek's late," she groaned. "Very late."

"He'll make it," whispered the Arbiter.

Shri's head perked up when she heard the sounds of the Chief firing the sniper. She looked out and saw the Chieftain fall and then she saw two captains following him—falling back to the ground.

"The Demon!" cried an Unggoy as it started to run away. Other Grunts fired their needlers at the Chief, the sounds of their shards shattering like glass on his shields and exploding in a pink mist.

"Come on!" Shri cried, taking out her shotgun. She followed by her Spec Ops warriors rushed the Grunts while Dovi and his Sangheili troops ran up the middle. Otto and the mixture of human Marines and construction workers took the other side, following the Chief. Dovi spied a few Grunts on the ledge a bit higher near the smaller warehouses. They were being led by a Brute with a grenade launcher in his hands. Dovi growled feeling the pelt of the grenades explode on his more powerful shields. He fired his fuel rod cannon and watched their bodies fly. A Jiralhanae leapt out from the green explosion, part of its armor was gone from the blast. It slammed a fist down and the blow itself was enough to take out Dovi's shields. Another punch and the Zealot was thrown back against a crate.

"Dovi!" Shri cried. She leaned down and picked up the gravity hammer that the dead Chieftain had dropped and she charged for the attacking Brute.

"Shri!" Otto cried, glancing back.

Shri did not reply and slammed the gravity hammer down and sending the Jiralhanae flying off her brother. Dovi gasped for air, holding his side as Shri knelt down to him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"My ribs are cracked," he replied. "But I'll make it. I guess I'm getting too old too."

"Shri!" called Otto.

"Go on!" she called back. "Go on and take out that AA gun."

"No," said Dovi. "You go with them."

Shri growled and glanced back: "N'pho, Yuki, get over here!"

"Yes, Excellency," said one of her Spec Ops Elites as they both came to her side.

"Take my brother out of here," she said. "Take him to Ysoa who's assisting with the evacuation of the wounded."

"We will," said Yuki. Both he and N'pho helped Dovi up and lead him safely back through the warehouses.

"Take care, little brother," she smiled.

"Only if you keep on your hooves, big sister," Dovi smiled back.

"Commander!" Shri heard the Chief call. "Let's go."

"Coming, John," she replied and ran back towards them. As she joined the group, she found Otto staring at a holographic image of Truth giving a sermon.

"Take heart, my brothers!" he began. "Only our enemies should fear this raging storm. Darkened Skies and Lashing Fire are all that remains for them when we the worthy have passed to the beyond."

Otto growled and ignited his sword, thrusting its glowing point into the projector. He stood back to watch it explode.

"I will not be shamed," he growled. "Not again! Not by you!"

"You share the same angry fire that Telek feels for Truth," said Shri. "That's good." She glanced back up at the sky again. "Like Johnson says…I'm gonna kick that lazy, god-damned, drunken bastard's ass if he doesn't hurry up and get here. What the hell is he doing, stopping at a gas station?"

"Don't worry about Telek, Commander 'Canthon," said Otto. "We must take out that AA gun."

Shri nodded and glanced around at the others. She noticed that during the fight they lost a few fighters. The construction workers were dead; there was only one Marine left and one of Dovi's Spec Ops warriors had fallen. The dark red-armored Major Domo was still alive and he held strong to his plasma rifle. As soon as they cleared the warehouses, they found the AA gun. It was guarded by two Brute Captains and a few minor Brutes as well as Grunts and Jackals. The Master Chief hid himself behind a rock, and took out the sniper rifle again while Otto and the others drew the attention of the enemy away from him. He fired upon the two Brute captains and their bodies fell off the cliff. Otto took out his sword and charged the other Brutes, slicing them with very little difficulty—proving again his expert sword prowess. The remaining mixture of Marines and Elites mopped up the last bit of the Covenant resistance around the AA gun.

"Chief!" cried Miranda. "Hood's ships are closing fast! Destroy that gun; we're out of time."

The Chief glanced up at the purple, metallic, shining cannon standing on a tripod of legs and firing its cyan blast into the air. He glanced back at Otto, realizing that the Arbiter might know how to take the gun out.

"How do we destroy it?" the Chief asked.

"There's an access panel," said Otto. "Because it's been firing so long, it must vent its plasma through the bottom. After each shot, it opens the panel up and exposes the core to cool it."

Just as he said so, the panel on the bottom did open up and exposed a glowing white core, venting out steam and heat from various shafts.

"There," said the Arbiter. "Fire your gun right at that glowing spot. Keep firing it until it turns red. When that happens, the core will go critical and explode, destroying the gun."

The Chief heard the gun fire again and the panel opening up at the bottom.

"Shove some lead down its throat, Chief!" Shri cried.

The Chief took out his Spiker and fired upon the glowing orb in the center, watching it spark and brighten more. Then, the panel closed and the gun fired. As soon as it opened the panel up again, the Chief continued to fire at it, causing the orb to glow orange.

"Almost there," said Otto.

Another fire and the panel opened up for the last time. The Chief fired his shot and the gun exploded in a mist of cyan and azure. As the barrel toppled over, Otto nodded to the Chief.

"Good work, Spartan," he said.

"Alright, Chief!" Shri leapt up, thrusting a joyous fist in the air. Her cheering was cut short just as Lord Hood's ships made their way towards the Forerunner structure and the very ship that Truth was on. Otto glanced over and saw the ships of Shipmasters Cujo, Mitsu, Tulsa, and Wago circle around along side the human ships, preparing to open fire. Longswords and Pelicans streaked through the skies firing their missiles at the center portion of the crater.

"All ships, fire at will!" cried Lord Hood over the radio.

"Charge the beam cannons," called Cujo to the other Separatists ships. "And take out that ship!"

Just then a barrage of magnetic accelerator cannon fire and plasma torpedoes made their way to the Forerunner ship at the center of the crater. Their explosion on the surface barely even made a dent in the ship and it sent a ripple through the air. As another wave of fire made its way towards Truth's ship _Dreadnaught_, the Forerunner structure it was resting on activated and opened up like the arms of a gigantic octopus. _Dreadnaught _lowered into the center and fired a blue-white beam up into the sky. The beam sent a shockwave coursing through to the attacking UNSC and Covenant Separatists ships, causing them to stagger and jolt. Just as this was transpiring, the Sangheili fleet blasted into the atmosphere above the ruined city of Voi. Telek gripped the sides of his chair feeling his shit jolt and shake from the shockwave.

"What the hell?!" he cried.

"It's Truth's ship," called Rolu. "It's activated something in the center of that crater."

Telek glanced up at the screen and watched as Truth's ship blasted off from the center and flew into a sphere of blue light filled with a black void and stars. As it passed into the surface, the rest of Truth's ships followed. Telek opened up a channel through to Truth's ship.

"Truth, you ugly old prune!" the Sangheili pirate cried. "Get your wrinkly ass back here so I can have Flynn sodomize it."

"Uh…Admiral…" Flynn began. "He's—not my type."

"God-damn it!" Telek bellowed again watching as the last of Truth's ships disappear through the portal created by the Forerunner structure. "Manda, is that it? Is that…"

"_That's it,"_ said Manda. _"That bridge will lead you to the Ark. I only saw it activate once before—a long time ago."_

"When the Forerunners first fired the rings," Telek said. "Spark, what do you make of it?"

"If Leviathan is correct," said the Monitor. "The Ark will be just beyond that gateway. The Meddler will use it to fire all of the remaining Installations with it."

"The start of the Great Journey…" said Joli.

"There is no Great Journey!" Telek bellowed. "Don't you get it? Damn-it, Twiddle Dee, listen to me for once. All of you listen to me for once." He settled back into his chair. "Okay, we go up there, we find Truth, stop him from firing the rings."

"Only, he'll need a Reclaimer to do it," said Spark.

"_He'll need much more than a Reclaimer,"_ said Manda. _"He'll need a Technomancer."_

"What?" Telek asked.

"Oh—my…" Spark began. "He's right. I do recall that a Reclaimer who has fully reclaimed the legacy of his forefathers would be the one to fully utilize the power of the Ark."

"As in a Technomancer," Telek turned back to face Manda, resting his head on his hand. "Leviathan…"

"_Well, there are other Technomancers,"_ said Manda. _"Uh—Malcho for one. Kiryuu for another…and maybe some humans who—have disregarded the law of the Technomancy Ban."_

"And how many of those does the UNSC have?" asked Telek.

"_A few…here and there,"_ Manda shrugged.

"And what are the chances of Truth ever capturing one of those?" Telek asked expectantly at the Eastern Dragon.

"_Well,"_ Manda began. _"Okay, there might be a bit more than you think. I mean—kids these days…they wanna do all they can to disobey their parents and be rebels."_

Telek glanced down at Tom who placed his hands behind his back, looking sheepishly at his superior officer.

"Uh, I might have read some books here and there," he said.

Telek's eyes came to Acanthus.

"I—used it to cheat on my entrance exam," the colonel chuckled.

Telek's eyes looked at Flynn.

"What?" he asked. "Look, I'm probably the only one who actually listened to my parents when they said Technomancy was bad. Never even touched the stuff."

"Looks like you're not the only Technomancer on board, Manda," Telek sighed. "What would they need to do in order to activate the Ark?"

"_They have to be able to withstand a Direct Connection into the mainframe of the system without dying," _said Manda. _"It takes a 'Mancer to do that. The system tries to Force Connect to the person and if it finds they're not—trained well—they'll be killed."_

"Like a security protocol on the system," said Spark. "It keeps meddlers from using the Ark for other means besides containment of the Flood."

"Which is exactly what Truth wants to do!" Telek growled. "Use the Ark for other means besides containment. He wants to destroy life to make himself a god. Now, we've proven we can destroy the Flood by other means so, there's nothing else to do than to stop Truth."

Manda glanced down at Davis: _"You used Technomancy to cheat on your entrance exam?"_

"Yeah," Davis shrugged. "Downloadable information in a split second and no means of detecting a wireless connection to a neural port in the back of my neck…easy."

"_Right…except for the big, long, glowing blue cord growing from the back of your skull," _Manda sighed. _"How did you manage to hide that?"_

"I—had that tucked under my shirt and—I wore a really heavy coat on top," Davis grinned.

"_Can you Connect now?"_

"That was nearly 30 years ago," Davis said. "I may be a bit out of practice."

"_Shadow of Darkness,_" began a voice over the radio. "This is Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum. We're receiving a signal from a slip space rupture. It's a single ship coming in."

"Is it more of Truth's idiots?" Telek asked.

"No," said Rtas. "It's worse. I've been meaning to tell you this, Supreme Commander, but as we left Halo, one of our ships broke away formation. You remember High Charity?"

"That place became a Flood-infested hive last I remembered," said Telek. "What happened?"

"I left ships to quarantine it," said Rtas. His voice grew dim and dark. "But—it failed. And not only that—but that Gravemind thing—it figured out how give power to the city in order to make it run again."

"The slip space drives?" Telek asked. "They should be inoperable because _Dreadnaught _has left."

"I know," said Rtas. "Gravemind managed to repair those too."

Telek stood up from his chair, took off his helmet and threw it to the floor in anger.

"Fucking damn-it!" he bellowed.

"It is why we couldn't muster enough ships to help you," said Rtas. "The fleet we left there—they were destroyed. They did what you had to do on your ship—they self-destructed to prevent the Flood from spreading and taking control of their ships."

"This is starting to suck so badly right now," Telek growled. He glanced down and noticed Tom handing him his helm to him. He placed it back on his head. Telek took in a breath and gripped his chair's arms, watching as the Flood-infested cruiser appear above the Forerunner construct. It crashed into the warehouses below. "Alright, guys, pull up your pants and tighten your belts. We've got Flood to destroy."

"You're not suggesting in going down there?" asked Rtas.

"No," said Telek. "We assist in the evacuation. Just send down a few warriors. Then, all ships, prepare to glass this infection."

"G—glass?" Tom asked. "You're talking about Earth down there! You can't glass Earth."

"Not the whole planet, Tom," said Telek. "We can just glass part of Africa. Rtas, send down your best warriors. I'll contact Hood's fleet."

"No problem," said Rtas as the radio clicked off.

"Hey, you two," Telek began, pointing at Joli and Rolu. "Patch me into Lord Hood. I'm sure he'll be glad to see them."

"Hail Humans, and take heed!" called Rtas through the radio. Telek listened in. "This is the carrier _Shadow of Intent_. Clear this sector while we deal with the Flood."

"This is Vice-Admiral Telek 'Heros calling Lord Hood," Telek began.

"Telek?" came Lord Hood's voice. "By thunder, it's good to hear your voice."

"Is that Telek?" came another voice over the radio.

"Johnson!" Telek called, recognizing it. "Great to hear you too. Did you miss me?"

"You worthless squid-head, where the hell were you?" Johnson cried. "Gettin' drunk and gettin' lost?"

"Well, I did have to make a pit stop on the way here," Telek said.

"I knew it!" Johnson called. "Had to go buy another jug of that vodka you so love to drink. You drunken bastard, just wait till I get my hands on you…"

"Sergeant…" called Lord Hood. "That's enough."

"I hope you come down on him for being so late, sir," said Johnson. "Truth just up and left. Even he got tired of waiting for your intoxicated ass, Telek."

"Yeah," said Telek. "I saw that. But don't worry, I brought help."

"I see that," Lord Hood. "Good work, Telek. Unfortunately, we've got a problem. The Flood has spread all over the city."

"The Chief probably left enough dead bodies for them to infect," said Telek. "Is he there too?"

"Yes," said Hood. "As with your old commander—the Arbiter."

"Otto will keep him good company then," said Telek. "Look, evacuate outta here. We're gonna be glassing this city soon."

"Not just yet," said Rtas. "There's still something we need from that ship."

"Oh-yeah?" Telek asked. "And what's that?"

"I believe a particular human construct you might know of," said Rtas.

"Cortana?" Telek asked. "What the fuck didn't you say so?! You didn't tell me Cortana was on that ship, Rtas!"

"I'm sorry," said Rtas. "I didn't feel it was necessary at the time. If you knew that the construct was there, you would have gone after her in a flash—leaving your duties as Supreme Commander behind."

"Only because Cortana possesses some of the most secretive information of the UNSC, Rtas," said Telek. "And she might have something we need to fight this Flood infection. Being on High Charity, she might have learned of some sort of weakness to Gravemind that we could use against him."

"_Gravemind has no weakness…" _said Manda.

"Oh, would you stop!" Telek bellowed at the Eastern Dragon. "If Kiryuu could take down King Ghidorah 500 hundred years ago, then his remnant virus shouldn't be all that much of a problem either."

"_I told you, Kiryuu didn't completely destroy Ghidorah," _Manda said. _"He just…"_

Manda broke away from his statement, kneeling over and holding his head in pain.

"Marx!" Telek cried. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Manda heard the sound of the Voice echoing through his mind again. It was the same voice he heard once before on the _Shade of Darkness_.

_Eid l'liw Sangheili dna Snamuh,_ the voice echoed in a canto_. Eno sa hcram ew, edis yb edis. Rehtegot ekirts ew fi l'laf l'lahs Htrae eht, eid l'lahs efil l'la htrof os._

"_Pok nomeno!" _Manda cried. _"Itrewic di sia vethshishin!"_

Telek growled, picking up his sword emitter and throwing it at Manda's head.

"_Ow!"_ Manda cried just as he was smacked in the forehead by it. _"What did you do that for?"_

"To wake you up," said Telek. "This isn't the time." He turned back to the screen. "I'm sorry, Lord Hood. Cortana's down inside that ship. That's what Shipmaster Rtas says."

"I'll inform Commander Keyes," Lord Hood said. "Hood out."

"Admiral," began Spark. "I shall go and assist the Reclaimer. His construct may be damaged and I could perform the necessary repairs to it."

Telek gave a nod to the Monitor and he floated out of the bridge.

"Cujo, Mitsu, Tulsa, Wago!" Telek cried. Their faces appeared on the screen before him.

"We're here, Telek," said Cujo. "It's good to see you again."

"Like wise," said Telek. "Were you behaving yourself for Miranda, Cujo?"

"Don't I always?" Cujo asked.

Telek chuckled: "Alright, form up and prepare the planetary siege weapons."

"What?" Mitsu asked. "We use that for glassing."

"Yup," Telek said. "We'll be glassing Voi and maybe most of the southern part of the continent if we have to. I won't let any of the Flood escape." He pressed a few more buttons on his chair and it lowered him to the ground. Walking over to the large briefing table behind him, he pulled up a holographic map of Africa. "Begin sectioning the continent off into grids. Mark each grid and determine how far the Flood has spread with the markers."

"Yes, Excellency," called the weapons officer.

"I want the glassing to go at least a hundred miles out beyond the infection zone," said Telek. "Just in case some of them managed to get beyond that."

"Yes, Excellency."

Telek growled again and leaned his arms against the rim of the table.

"Telek," began the voice of Rtas. "I have picked up the Spartan and his construct. I've decided to send the Phantom to your ship. The Arbiter is there with him."

"Lord Hood," began Telek, opening the channel again. "Please appear on my ship. The Chief is heading over here with Cortana. I think you might wanna hear about what she has to say."

"I'll be right over in a Pelican," said Lord Hood. "Everyone has been evacuated."

"Good," said Telek. "All ships, choose your grids and prepare for plasma bombardment."


	6. Traveling Companions

**Traveling Companions**

Within the _Shadow of Darkness_, they all met. Telek glanced up, smiling slightly as he saw the Master Chief and his old commander Otto 'Gamam, known as the Arbiter now, walking into the bridge and standing beside the debriefing table. With them was of course the Monitor, 343 Guilty Spark. Lord Hood and Commander Miranda Keyes stood on the other side of the table while Telek sat in the hovering 'captain's' chair. Tom stood beside him. Beside Telek was Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum—the commander of the assault carrier _Shadow of Intent_. On the other side was Detective Tim 'Manda' Marx.

"Chief, it's good to see you again," Telek said.

"You too, Admiral," the Chief nodded.

"I see you're wearing the colors of a Supreme Commander now, Telek," began Otto. "Congratulations on your promotion."

"And you've done what you said you would, Telek," said Lord Hood. "You pulled another miracle. I suppose for bringing a fleet to Earth to help us with the Covenant is enough to make me forget about the previous insubordination of following Commander Keyes to Epsilon Halo after I told you not to."

"Well, I had to do what I had to do," Telek shrugged. "Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum wanted to sit in with our meeting. He is a member of the Sangheili Council, so therefore how could I say 'no'?"

"I suppose your allegiance is back with your people," Lord Hood crossed his arms.

"My allegiance," the Zealot began. "Is to life itself. How's that? I joined the UNSC because the Covenant were a bunch of idiots following a false promise. Now, my species has finally realized that promise was false. They were my people before your people became mine as well, Terrance."

"I suppose this means your pirating days are over," he continued. "I don't see any Jolly Roger on this ship or your armor."

"That remains to be seen," said Telek. "Now, Spark, about Cortana. Can you fix her?"

"Uncertain," Spark replied as he attempted to repair the storage device. "There is much damage. This storage device is highly unstable."

"Perhaps one of our own technicians…" began Hood.

"That would not be necessary," said Rtas.

"If Spark can't do it, then, no one can," said Telek. His eyes fell upon Miranda, a sign of relief came upon them now that he knew she was safe once more. Miranda nodded as well, smiling slightly at him.

_"Chief!"_ called Cortana as her image flashed on.

"Success!" Spark called out.

_"The Covenant city High Charity is heading for Earth with an army of Flood,"_ Cortana continued.

"Oh…shit…" Telek growled. He glanced down at Tom who looked sick to his stomach.

_"I can't tell you everything," _she continued. _"It's not safe. The Gravemind, it knows I'm in the system."  
_  
"It's only a message," the Chief called out, glancing up at Telek.

"Let it play, John," Telek said. Just as the message started up again, another being entered the room behind the blue-armored Minor Sangheili. Telek's eyes just widened when he found that it was none other than President Kiryuu Knight himself. Some of the Sangheili guards who had never seen anything like the bio-mechanical, reptilian creature before them were even more shocked than Telek.

_"What it doesn't know is the portal,"_ Cortana said. _"Where it leads. On the other side, there is a solution, a way to stop the Flood without firing the other Halo rings."  
_  
Then, she jerked as if she was in pain, dropping to the table's surface.

Both Kiryuu and Manda grunted slightly when they heard the song of the Flood echo through the message. Kiryuu held his head as if he was in pain as well and he barred his fangs.

_"Hurry, Chief,"_ Cortana gasped. _"The Ark…there isn't much time…"_

"I am sorry," said the floating, metallic orb beside the Arbiter.

"No matter, Oracle, we've heard enough," Rtas said.

"Indeed," said Kiryuu as he awoke from the piercing pain.

"Mr. President!" Lord Hood called. He stood at attention and saluted. Miranda followed as well as the Chief.

"Welcome aboard, Mr. Knight," Telek began. "You came quite unexpectedly."

"I suppose that new armor doesn't earn a salute from you either, Vice Admiral 'Heros," Kiryuu chuckled. "Yes, I know the change in the name."

_"Kiryuu…"_ Manda began. _"It's been a long time."_

"Detective," Kiryuu said with a nod.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kiryuu?" Telek asked. "I don't remember ever giving you a call."

"But your actions garnered one," said Kiryuu. "This solution Cortana speaks of…" he broke away staring at the holographic image of Cortana. "It is a solution I wish to see through personally." His lip curled up into a snarl. "I wish to silence that godforsaken song once and for all."

"Song?" Telek asked.

"You haven't heard it?" Kiryuu asked. "The song Gravemind sings."

"I've heard it," said Otto. "Once before when I first met him back on the other Halo. And I heard it again down there in the human city when the Flood attacked."

"You've faced the Flood, Telek," Kiryuu began. "Surely you did not hear the Song they sing?"

"Different Flood," said Telek. "The one on Installation 04 weren't controlled by this Gravemind creature. They did not sing. They gurgled and spat."

"They are still the same creature," said Kiryuu. "They are still his creations."

"Kiryuu, what the hell are you doing here?" Telek asked again, slapping his hand on the arm of the chair.

"I came here to make sure you get the job done, Telek," Kiryuu crossed his arms.

"You do not have to worry about that, Mr. Knight," began Rtas. "Yes, I know about you as well. We will find this solution your construct has spoken about." He rose up. "Our fight is through the Portal with the Jiralhanae and the bastard Truth."

"We've got it covered, Kiryuu," said Telek. "Any other doubts you had in mind?"

"I have none," Kiryuu said in a dismissive tone.

"Mr. President," began Lord Hood. "We should remain here and hold out as long as we can."

"Did you not hear me, Admiral?" Kiryuu asked. "I stated I wish to find this solution."

"With all do respect, Mr. President," Hood began. "I think you must put the priorities of Earth before your own desires."

"I am putting the priorities of Earth before my own, Terrance," Kiryuu said with a churning growl. His golden eyes flashed. "You have no idea what my agendas are for Earth, how I wish to make sure she stays safe." He turned back to the Sangheili. "You all don't understand. This is more than a war between our two peoples." He looked away. "I'm putting Earth at risk by staying here."

Telek's eyes narrowed, trying to figure out just what Kiryuu was getting at.

"Your world is doomed," said Rtas, directing his comment towards Lord Hood. "A Flood army and a Gravemind has you in their sights. You barely survived a small contamination."

"We can manage," said Lord Hood. "Well without your help, Shipmaster."

"One single Flood spore can destroy a species," said Rtas, stepping forward. "Were it not for Telek's and the Arbiter's counsel, I would have glassed your entire planet! And so, I beg to differ on what you can manage alone without our help."

"Alright, that's enough!" Telek shouted. "That's enough! We can do well enough by ripping each other apart, but we've got other problems to contend with. For once—I have to agree with Mr. Knight. This solution Cortana talks about—it would be the thing to destroy the Flood with. The Ark is up there, which I know. Truth is also up there. And once Gravemind gets wind of what we're about to do, no doubt he'll follow us."

"I have already given my orders, Terrance," said Kiryuu. "I want my Space Fleet up there!" He leaned down and stared into Hood's eyes. "And when I say we go—we go. No hesitations. Understood?"

"I understand, Mr. Knight," he said. "But you can't order your entire fleet to go up into wherever that leads."

Kiryuu leaned back: "You are correct. Commander Keyes, you will be given the command of the frigate_ Forward unto Dawn_ and you will have her docked inside the _Shadow of Darkness'_ launching bay for transport up into the Portal. Since our ships cannot travel through slipspace as fast as the Sangheili ships, they will be our means in getting there."

"Yes, sir," said Miranda.

Kiryuu walked around the table towards Rtas and Telek, facing the two Human naval officers.

"Whatever ships you can spare, Terrance, I want them," he said.

"I could probably spare one more for this endeavor," said Hood. "But I do not wish for Earth to be so defenseless."

"You don't have to worry about the Flood," said Kiryuu. "They won't be after you anymore once I leave."

"Who said you could come?" Telek asked.

"I did!" Kiryuu bellowed, snorting out a wisp of purple energy from his nostrils. "Any objections."

"If I did, you'd probably render me into a charred spot on the ceiling."

"More like blast a hole through the roof," said Kiryuu, the right corner of his lip curled into a smirk. "I don't feel like being berated by you. I don't give a damn whether or not you want me on the ship. I am going up to the Ark even if I have to hijack your ship in order to get there!"

Rtas snorted, his hand fingered the hilt of his sword. Telek held up a hand to stop him.

"I suppose arguing with a 60-meter tall mutant, cybernetic dinosaur that could spit plasma fire would be a bad idea right now," he said.

"I think it would," Kiryuu said with a nod.

"I still have to protest this decision of yours, Kiryuu," said Lord Hood. "Cortana's 'solution' could be a Flood trap!"

"Then, we should go through the portal," said Miranda. "And find out for sure."

She glanced back at Kiryuu Knight who gave a nod.

"Hood," began Kiryuu. "When have I ever been wrong?"

"This time you could be," said Hood.

"No," said Otto. "If your construct is wrong, then the Flood has already won."

"I'll find Cortana's solution," said the Chief standing between them. "And I'll bring it back."

"I think this discussion is over," said Kiryuu. "The majority has voted to go. The system works."

"This is either the best decision you've ever made or the worst," Hood said. "Hell, if it is. I doubt I'll live long enough to find out which. But I still must protest you going with them, Mr. President."

"What does it mean to be the Commander in Chief of the military?" Kiryuu asked. "Am I just an executive administrator or am I the highest ranking officer on the battlefield?"

"You are the—highest ranking officer on the battlefield," Hood said in defeat.

"You can't argue with him," said Telek, turning back to Rtas. "Once he gets his mind set on something, there's no stopping him."

"I understand why you often become frustrated when dealing with him," said Rtas.

Kiryuu turned back to Telek and grinned again.

"Don't think that means you can boss me around," Telek said. "This is my ship, Mr. President. My ship, my fleet, my rules."

"Alright," he nodded, bowing slightly.

"Fine," Hood sighed. "Have it your way."

Kiryuu chuckled again and took the Winsor knot of his tie and loosened it. He slid the tie off of his collar and unbuttoned the top button. Taking off his blazer, he tossed it to the Chief, who caught it, and then unbuttoned and rolled up his sleeves.

"Wonderful," Telek rumbled. "He's gonna fight the Gravemind looking like a white-collar jockey." He glanced over at Miranda. "Commander, we'll be leaving soon. Get your ship docked inside quickly before we go."

"Right," Miranda nodded.

"Cujo, Mitsu, Tulsa, Wago," Telek began. "Prepare to join the fleet, we're going up through that thing."

"No problem," said Cujo. "We're ready."

"Good," said Telek as the COM-channel clicked off.

Lord Hood turned and walked out of the bridge followed by the Chief and Miranda.

"By the way," began Kiryuu, turning back to Manda. "It was Malcho."

_"Excuse me?"_ the Eastern Dragon asked.

"Malcho did it," he said. "Because of what he did, we've lost the Tower of Atlantis to Truth."

_"What?!" _Manda said. _"He gave the Tower of Atlantis to that Prophet? Why?"_

"It was the device in which the key ship _Dreadnaught_ could open the Portal," said Kiryuu. "Not only that, but Truth needed a Technomancer and Malcho was the one he used to activate the Device with."

_"I'm gonna pluck every feather out of his body!"_ Manda said. _"That's my Tower he just gave Truth! Mine! Not his, mine!"_

"If I recall from the discussion," began Telek. "You lost it to Malcho."

"Indeed, I also recall that discussion," said Rtas. "But why would this Malcho help Truth?"

"He didn't," said Kiryuu. "He said he was helping something you call the Oracle of _Dreadnaught_. It was a Forerunner AI."

"Oh, I know about that one," said the orb.

"Kiryuu, meet 343 Guilty Spark," said Telek. "Spark, meet Kiryuu. You two have so much in common. You're both AIs and you both piss me off!"

"I am privileged to make your acquaintance, Construct," said Spark, floating over to Kiryuu's side.

"Oh, I can see this turning into a wonderful relationship," Kiryuu said with a sarcastic snort.

_Finally, something that pisses him off as much as he piss me off,_ Telek thought with a smirk.

_I heard that._

_Damn it!_

Rtas turned to Kiryuu and then back to Telek, noticing their fixed expression.

"Anyway, Malcho lifted the Tower up and activated it, creating the Shield around Lexington in order to keep the Covenant out," Kiryuu said. "But it only provided Truth with a beacon in order to find what he needed."

"I can't believe he would do this!" Manda said in defeat. "Even he isn't pigheaded enough to do something like that!"

"But in a way, Malcho did something for all of us," said Kiryuu. "We can fight this final battle without harming anymore of Earth. That was another reason why I wanted to go up to the Ark."

"I get it," said Telek. "Better trash up the Forerunner's big base of operations instead of your own planet."

"Telek," began Manda. "The Ark belongs to the Humans. It's theirs to do whatever they wish to do with it. If they wish to fight on its surface to spare their own planet, then, that is what the Ark will be used for."

"I better go see Lord Hood off," said Kiryuu.

"And I must return to my own ship," said Rtas. "We make for the Ark in two cycles, Supreme Commander. This should give your Commander Keyes enough time to get her ship inside your bay."

"Yeah, I hear yah," Telek said with a sigh.

000

As Lord Hood entered his Pelican, everyone was making ready to go through the portal. The _Forward until Dawn_ and another frigate the _Aegis of Fate _was docked in the enormous bay of the _Shadow of Darkness_. Pelicans and Warthogs and Scorpion tanks loaded themselves in the back while trucks carried boxes and supplies inside. There was uneasy rest between the two different armies. Helljumpers sat down on the crates at one side while a Major Domo and some Minor Domos and black-armored Spec Ops Sangheili grouped together on the far wall. Sergeant Major Johnson snatched up a Carbine from a crate near a Major Domo and he rose up. He watched the human walk over and collect other Covenant-styled weapons, packing them away for later usage. The Arbiter did the same, carrying a rocket launcher in one arm and a flamethrower in the other with 343 Guilty Spark floating behind him. Both weapons Otto found were rather adequate against the Flood and so he knew he would need them later.

In the bay where Hood was about to leave in his Pelican, Telek, Miranda, and the Master Chief all stood and watched him depart. Lord Hood looked at them sadly as the door closed behind him and the Pelican took off, leaving them to whatever fate they headed for through the portal. Just as the Pelican had left the enormous carrier, Telek noticed another Pelican arriving and some Marines taking out a large crate stamped with the seal of the UNSC and a red stamp marked 'Top Secret'. Kiryuu was standing right beside it, signaling them to lower the crate down. Telek growled and headed for him with Miranda and the Chief walking behind him. Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum entered a Phantom and prepared himself to leave for his own ship.

"Alright, what the hell is going on here?" Telek asked. "What is this?"

"Admiral," Kiryuu began. "I thought I'd bring along some supplies to help out in the battle to come."

"A big box marked 'Top Secret'?" Miranda asked. "Mr. President, what is in this box?"

"That's on a need to know bases, Commander," the bio-mecha replied. "Only I need to know."

"Uh-huh…" Telek snorted. "Open the box, Kiryuu."

"You know the old saying…" Kiryuu sneered back. "Curiosity killed the cat."

"I'm not a cat," Telek growled. "Open the box."

"How should I phrase this?" Kiryuu sniffed. "No…"

"Open the box," Telek ordered. "Or I'm getting a fuel rod cannon and blasting it open."

"Very well," Kiryuu growled. "Have it your way, Admiral. But I will put this on record as threatening a superior."

"Cry me a river, Xbox," Telek growled. "Now, open it."

Kiryuu growled again and typed in a code into the key-pad on top of the box. As the box opened, a white mist flowed out. The box was obviously chilled by sub-freezing temperatures. Whatever Kiryuu had in the box was something that Telek did not like. He leaned down and placed both hands inside, bringing out a device hidden under the mist. The device was made of steel and glass, a rounded cylinder built from technology that had been lost for centuries. The device looked like something out of an old, 1950s science fiction movie. Inside the glass case incased with the steel was a silvery ball swimming in some sort of clear fluid.

"Catch," Kiryuu called as he tossed the device over to Telek. Telek caught it and stared at it with inquiry.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

"The thing that killed me," said Kiryuu. "The thing I used on King Ghidorah—the Oxygen Destroyer."

"That's classified knowledge," said Miranda. "No one has ever known what killed you back in the mid 20th century, Mr. President. Even to this day…no one has ever known."

"I knew," said Kiryuu. "And Telek knows."

"Don't tell me, you plan to use this on Gravemind," Telek stated.

"Call it—plan B," smiled Kiryuu. "If plan A fails, that's our back up plan."

"Oh, yeah, lure Gravemind into some large body of water and hope he'll stay in there long enough for this thing to liquefy him," Telek growled. "Nice plan, Kiryuu. What's plan C?"

"The OD can work outside of water," said Kiryuu. "I've altered some of Serizawa's designs to make it do so. I've had 500 years to figure out how to alter it."

"This thing isn't staying on my ship," Telek protested, handing it back to Kiryuu.

"Fine," Kiryuu shrugged, placing the device back into the crate. "I'll put it on Miranda's ship."

"It's not going there either!" Telek barked. "No, absolutely not."

"Telek," said Kiryuu. "Sometimes, having a fallback plan is better than nothing at all. What do you plan on doing if it doesn't work?"

"Getting drunk and believing it would!" Telek shouted. "And glassing everything that moves."

"Telek," Kiryuu sighed. "I have to make sure the job gets done—one way or another. Call glassing plan C."

"You better hope plan A works, then," Telek growled. "Marines, load that crate up into the _Dawn_. I want that thing out of my sight."

"Yes, sir!" the Marines called and picked up the box, heading for the _Dawn._

"And you," Telek pointed at Kiryuu. "You may be the head of the UNSC, and you may be the one who hired me to help you win this war—but on my ship—I'm the one in charge. You take orders from me, got it?"

"Understood, Admiral," Kiryuu grinned darkly.

"Good," Telek said. "Now, I'm needed back on the bridge. Miranda, would you like to accompany me?"

"I've always wanted to see the inside of a bridge on a Sangheili ship," said Miranda. "But what happened to the _Shade?_"

"Had to blow it up—Flood infected it," said Telek. Kiryuu chuckled again and watched Telek take Miranda's arm and escorted her to the bridge. The Chief prepared to follow them until Kiryuu took his arm and stopped him.

"Master Chief Petty Officer John-117," he began. "May I have a word with you?"

"Yes, sir," the Chief nodded. Kiryuu pulled him off to the side where they were out of the way of the loading just as the bay doors closed and the ship prepared to take off. Kiryuu motioned for the Spartan to sit down on a crate. As they began to talk, the Arbiter Otto 'Gamam peeked out from behind another large box.

"From the ONI report you filed," Kiryuu began. "You informed me that Telek attacked you back on Installation 04, is this correct?"

"Yes, sir," the Chief replied. "He was preventing me from firing the Halo."

"I see," Kiryuu said. "You didn't detect him?"

"He was invisible, sir," replied the Chief.

"Were your reactions slow?" he asked.

"Somewhat…"

"Do you mind if I run a diagnostic on the biosyntech inside your body, Master Chief?" Kiryuu asked.

"No, sir," he replied. The Chief prepared to take his helmet off, but Kiryuu took his hand and stopped him.

"That won't be necessary," Kiryuu said. "I can do the scan here. Your armor can't hide anything from my eyes."

With that, Kiryuu started his scanning. Running over a diagnostic of the biosyntech that was place inside the Chief at the start of the Spartan program, Kiryuu noticed some imperfections in the programming. The nano-technology that kept everything running had a glitch inside.

"I am going to test something," Kiryuu said. "Stand up."

"Sir," the Chief nodded and stood up from the box. Kiryuu raised his forearm and snapped off the silvery plating that covered it until he revealed the black, rubbery 'skin' underneath. Otto's eyes widened when he saw these strange-looking, silvery blades suddenly grow out from Kiryuu's arm. Kiryuu shot the blades out towards the Chief and the Spartan swiftly dodged the trunk of the cybernetic flesh flying his way. Kiryuu could not help but to noticed that the dodge was rather slow and the blade had barely missed the Chief's head. There should have been a much wider gap.

"That's not good," said Kiryuu. "Your reaction speed is a bit sluggish. There's a glitch in the programming. I'll have to repair it—and fire whoever programmed your syntech."

Just then Kiryuu's own senses came alert just as he felt someone rushing up from behind him. Though the attacker was invisible, Kiryuu's own keen senses could pick up on the footsteps. He dodged the attacker and took hold of the arm, flipping the attacker on its back and slamming him down to the floor. The Chief stood back just as the invisible being became visible. It was the Arbiter.

"There," said Kiryuu. "You see? You should have been able to do that. Despite the fact Telek was invisible; you should have been able to defend yourself."

"Why did you attack the Spartan?" Otto asked.

"I was testing his systems," Kiryuu replied, letting him up. "Before I became President, I was the CEO of the Utah Foundation of Bio-Organic Research. My company supplied the Spartan program with the very cybernetics they needed to augment their soldiers." He took off the skin and revealed the silvery, cybernetic, synthetic flesh underneath. "This is what lies beneath John's skin. No human has ever been so augmented with it—but the Spartans have. I detected that there was a bug in his systems and I wanted to test how badly it was." Kiryuu lifted up a finger, the claw growing out to a small and slender needle. He pointed it at the Chief's neck. "Hold still, this will sting just a bit."

The Chief stood still just as he felt a small prick piece through the rubber of his suit and going through his skin. He felt a jolt and a shock jump through his body and he shook his head for a moment.

"There," Kiryuu said, removing the needle. "Upgrade complete. If you feel any discomfort, let me know. Don't worry about the small hole. I blocked it. You are dismissed, Master Chief."

"Yes, sir," the Chief saluted. He nodded to the Arbiter, letting him know he was all right. Otto glanced back at Kiryuu suspiciously.

"I had no idea the type of connection you had with the Spartan," said Otto. "I was merely informed about what it is you were."

"And you were more than informed just a few moments ago back at Voi," said Kiryuu. "I am a different sort of creature, Arbiter. I am one of a kind and I bare the weight of that solitude."

"I suppose you look to the Spartan as some sort of kindred spirit, then."

"Not really, besides the fact that he is just as made of syntech as I am," said Kiryuu. "But we do share one thing other than what lies beneath the skin." His golden eyes narrowed. "We are alone."

0

"I thought I might find you here, you lazy jackass," Johnson barked as he walked into the bridge. "Gettin' all snugly with the Commander again, I see."

"Johnson," Telek sighed as he turned his chair around to see the dark-skinned human walk up. "I've missed you too."

"Hah!" Johnson snorted. "I bet you did. I'm the only one here that can keep your ass in line. I wonder how you made nice with the council back on your home planet. Probably too wasted to even know where you were going. You probably confused the bathroom for the chamber hall."

"And pleading before a council of pink elephants too," Miranda giggled.

"You see what you did, AJ?" Telek asked. "Now you got her doing it!"

"Excellency, if this human is insulting you," began Joli. "I can kill him for you."

"What?!" Johnson cried. "You better hope I did not here you say that, squid-face. I will tear your guts out through your sphincter and make you wear it like a gay-assed boa!"

Joli blinked just as a paper wad smacked in between his eyes. He looked at Telek who tucked a rubber band behind his leg.

"Hey, Twiddle Dum," Telek growled. "Mind your own business and keep your eyes on your job."

"Uh—yes, Excellency," Joli nodded.

"You just can't seem to get good help these days," Telek sighed. "So, how was your flight back to Earth on Wago's ship?"

"You were right, Squiddy," Johnson said. "He is decorated and arrogant. Just like you."

"I'll take that as a reply that it went smoothly," Telek chuckled, his chair lowering back to its resting clamps. He hopped out of it.

"Hah!" Johnson snorted. "It was rougher than my Aunt Milly's petty coat. He was all bossy and kept giving off this high and mighty attitude towards us. Reminding us that he was doin' us a favor by taking us home. At least you would have been a bit more cordial."

"At least," Telek sighed. "I'll have to talk with him about that. He's not used to dealing with humans as I am. I am sorry if he was a bit rude."

"It's okay, Telek," said Miranda. "At least he got us home."

"I'm sorry for being so late," Telek replied. "I would have been here sooner if my ship hadn't been infected by the Flood. Also, I had to go pick up the gecko."

"And what's so special about him?" Johnson asked.

"He knows what the Ark does," replied Telek.

"And that's the only reason," Johnson shrugged. He shifted the cigar in his mouth and shook his head. "Well, I bet ole Erin is glad to be back with you—and Shri and Ysoa probably feel more at home again."

"Where is Shri?" Miranda asked.

"In with her brother," said Telek. "Flynn and Erin are patching him up."

"I hope her brother is all right," Johnson sighed as he leaned up against the large table on the command platform.

"And here you complain about my little—crush…" Telek chuckled. "It seems you fancy squid yourself."

"Will you shut the hell up, split-lip?!" Johnson barked. "Before I shove my shotgun down your throat."

Just as Johnson said that, every single Sangheili inside the bridge stood up from their post and pulled their weapons out from their hips. Telek rolled his blue eyes at them and turned around, clacking his mandibles.

"Will you rookies please mind your own business?!" he bellowed at them. "This is how Johnson and I talk to each other, okay?"

"They're a might jumpy, aren't they?" Johnson shook his head. "As if they haven't heard a friendly conversation before."

"Maybe it's not a good idea for you two—to start your little 'husband and wife' routine while they're around," said Miranda. "I mean, they don't seem to get the fact you two happen to be joking around."

"Well, that cuts the funny dialog off this trip," Telek snorted as he took another swig from his tin.

"With your drinkin'," Johnson crossed his arms. "I'll be surprised if we come out forwards."

"Hey, I've got designated drivers," Telek chuckled, motioning Johnson to come with him towards the helm of the ship. He pointed to Rolu and Joli who kept at their stations. "See? They're driving the ship."

"Well, that makes me feel better," Johnson placed his hand on his hip and puffed deeply on his cigar. He heard Rolu start to cough.

"L'lems taht si tahw?" Rolu asked.

"Gnikoms si namuh eht de'ew egnarts taht si ti," Joli replied.

"Tuo ti tup ot mih l'let," Rolu hissed.

"Johnson," began Telek, picking up on what Rolu had said. "This is a non-smoking bridge."

"What?" Johnson asked.

"The stogy," Telek said. "Snuff it."

"Mangy-assed squid…" Johnson growled as he took the cigar out of his mouth and snuffed out on his leg. "What's the matter? Can't stand the smell of a fine Cuban cigar?"

"I can, but they can't," Telek replied. "It's interfering with their driving."

"Fine," Johnson sighed. "But as soon as we get this tugboat to wherever it's going…" He turned around and walked out. "Besides, I better go check on Shri."

"Hey, Justin Timberlake!" Telek called. "Say, hi for me."

"Shut-up, Squiddy," Johnson echoed just as he left the bridge.

"With him around, it almost makes this ship feel like home…" Telek crossed his arms. He glanced down at Miranda. "But with you around, it really does…"

"Stop it…" Miranda shook her head with a sheepish grin. "You promised me that you'd hold off on this whole thing until the war is over."

"Which may come sooner than we think," Telek said. "I retire from both navies, let Otto take over as Shipmaster and I just settle back in some hideaway in the American Southwest—with you coming for a visit ever so now and then…or more now…than then."

"That is if one of us makes it," Miranda crossed her arms. Telek leaned down to her.

"Hey," he said. "I promised myself I would see to it that at least one Keyes makes it through this war. And I promised your father I would keep your safe. I'm not gonna break that promise."

"And I told you that's a promise you can't keep," said Miranda. "I've got a job to do too. I promised myself I wouldn't let my father down and make the same mistake he did." She paused for a moment and heard her comlink buzz. "I'm needed on my ship."

She brought herself to attention and saluted. Telek sighed and returned the salute. Miranda turned on her heals and walked out, passing Tom as she did.

"Captain Jimenez," she nodded as she passed him.

"Uh—Commander…" Tom returned the greeting. He turned around and found Telek sitting on the floor, legs crossed and his head resting in one of his arms. "Did I miss something?"

"No," Telek sighed. "I just can't wait to get this war over so I can retire. I've had enough of this fighting."

"Right, sir," said Tom. "Oh, guess what? I raided the _Dawn's _food storage."

Telek's head perked up when he saw his second-in-command with arms full of bags of pretzels, two six-packs of beer, and a canister of cheese fondue.

"Tom, I just might give you a medal for this," Telek chuckled.

"Well, I did learn from the best," said Tom. "Heads up!"

He tossed Telek a bag of pretzels and a can of beer. Telek opened the can and sighed in delight when he heard it hiss at him.

"They didn't have vodka?" he asked.

"Sorry," said Tom. "And I think Miranda locked up the sherry."

"Do they even have cooking sherry?" Telek asked.

"Nope," said Tom.

"Damn," he sighed. "Well, here's to Truth's death, the Flood being finally destroyed, and my retirement."

"_Salud,"_ Tom nodded in agreement and returned the toast.

Manda came in followed by 343 Guilty Spark.

"_Telek," _began Manda. _"I do need to let you know something. Though while I do know how to operate the Ark, I don't know everything about how to get around it. Spark would be the one to pick some of the locked doors if we run into them."_

"While I do not fully have in my databanks—the layout of the facility," began Spark. "I may be of assistance in helping you find your way around."

Telek wiped his mandibles: "I'm not the one that will be walking around on the ground there. The moment we break through, I'll be up here on the ship handling Truth's ships and conducting the orders of my fleet. The Chief and the Marines will be the ones down on the ground taking out the ground forces. I'll send Shri and her Spec Ops Sangheili to assist in this as well." He turned to Manda. "Have you ever set foot on the Ark before?"

"_Once," _said Manda. _"A long time ago. My memory maybe a bit fuzzy about it."_

"Do you know what Kiryuu will do when we reach there?" Telek asked.

"_Probably stay up here,"_ said Manda.

"How about have him with Miranda?" Telek asked. "Knowing that big—ole robot's with her—keeping her safe will make me feel a bit better about her being here."

"You should let the President know that," said Tom.

"I already do," Kiryuu said as he walked in. "So, you don't want me with you on the bridge, Admiral?"

"Let's just say having you here is enough," Telek growled at him. "I don't need you breathing down my neck every step of the way. I want you on the _Dawn _when she departs the bay. You could assist Miranda more there than you can assist me here."

"Very well," Kiryuu shrugged. "If you insist."

"And I want that weapon off my ship!" Telek barked.

"The OD is on the _Dawn_ as we speak," said Kiryuu. "Like you wanted, Telek."

"Good," said Telek. "That's what I wanted. Just have your metallic ass off as well when we reach the Ark."

"I'm sorry you don't trust me very well, Telek," Kiryuu sighed. "After all I've done for you—giving you a commission—leadership—power—your own voice and say on things…"

"I trusted you more when you were 50 light years away on Earth and I was riding around in my assault carrier without even a thought about you, Kiryuu," Telek spat. "And that's how I like it. You being here next to me is making things worse."

"I see," Kiryuu said as he left. "Well, if you need me, I'll be on the _Dawn._"

"Like I'll ever need you," Telek growled.

"All of this hostility," Spark sighed. "How unfortunate at a time as urgent as this."

"Shut-up, light bulb," Telek growled. "I trust you even less. At least Kiryuu has shown some loyalty. You've actually betrayed the Chief and you tried to kill me."

"As I stated, protocol dictated my actions," said Spark. "Which is more than what I can say about that construct that just walked out."

"You know what he is?" Tom asked.

"Known?" Spark asked. "It's hard to not see it. He is a construct—primitive maybe, but efficient and highly astute. But it seems he lacks any protocol at all."

"Kiryuu doesn't need protocol," said Telek. "He has a mind of his own. He makes his own decisions."

"Completely rampant?" Spark asked. "If my makers were to have found out about something like that…"

"Well, isn't the old Tonka Toy happy your makers aren't around anymore," Telek sneered. He hopped back into his commander chair and glanced down at the arm. "This thing needs a cup holder."

Tom just chuckled and Manda shook his head in dismay.

_And this is the guy who's supposed to lead us to victory…_Manda thought.


	7. Real Men don't need Maps

**Real Men Don't Need Maps**

Above a massive, 8-pointed, star-like structure, a single ship came out of slip space. It was a Covenant Assault Carrier, but it was no longer affiliated with the Covenant anymore. Several Covenant ships move towards it, flying across the massive, planet-like surface of the structure. Though it seems only one ship came out of slip-space, there were a lot more hidden in the veil of invisibility. The lead ship that concocted this plan was the super carrier _Shadow of Darkness_ and her Shipmaster Telek 'Heros.

"That's it, Wago," he said. "Come on—tempt those hairy apes. Get them to take the bate."

"I feel ridiculous, Excellency," Wago complained through the channel.

"You look fine," said Telek. "Now, spin your ship around to where you're backwards facing the Jiralhanae."

"Uh—why?"

"Just do it," he sighed. "Trust me."

Telek chuckled as he watched through his large main screen as the _Regret and Reconciliation _spun itself around to where the tail-end of the ship was now facing the Brute ships.

"Okay, that's it, now wiggle it," Telek said.

"What?" Wago shouted through the speakers. "Are you nuts?"

"Come on," Telek continued. "How am I supposed to go fishing for monkeys if you don't shake that ghetto booty of yours and look inviting?"

Tom started to snicker.

"Shake it, Wago," Telek said. "They're won't start nibbling unless you shake it. Taunt them a bit."

Telek chuckled when he saw the _Regret and Reconciliation _actually sway back and forth, taunting the Brute ships by wiggling her aft section.

"Now, say the words," Telek said.

"Yoo-hoo, Jiralhanae…" Wago called as the ship continued to shake its aft section. "You know you want this. Come and get it, come and take a bite."

Telek break out into a maddened cackle, leaning back and slapping the arm of the command chair.

"That's it, Wago!" he laughed. "Look, they're coming right for you."

"Impulse power," Wago called. "Thrusters ahead full. Let's give them a chase they'll remember."

"Lead them to Cujo, Wago!" called Telek. "Lead them to Cujo and his _Reverence_-class cruisers."

"Cujo," called Telek. "They're coming your way."

"I see them," said Cujo. "Cruisers, line up, and prepare to snipe them. Pick them off and thin them out. We need to clear the area for the _Forward unto Dawn _to make its way down safely."

"Mitsu," Telek called. "Get your cruisers and destroyers ready."

"Yes, Excellency," said Mitsu.

"I must say, Supreme Commander," began Rtas. "A highly unorthodox tactic."

"That's the way I do things," Telek said.

"Well done," Rtas gave a verbal nod.

"Miranda," began Telek. "Don't worry, we've got things handled up here…"

"Shipmaster…" began Joli. "_Dreadnaught _is not participating in the battle. It's retreating down towards the structure."

"You get that, Miranda?" Telek asked.

"I did," she said. "You intend to follow him, Telek?"

"No," Telek said. "I think we'll be a bit busy up here. Besides, Truth's not gonna go anywhere else for a while. I'll let the Chief chase after him. I'm gonna clear a path for you as safe as I can make it. Unload your Pelicans down along that path and then come up and join us in the fight. But don't stay up here too long, your little ship can't handle a big fight like this. Take a few shots at Truth's fleet while your ground crew tries to spot a good LZ, then make your landing down on the structure and supply the forces with what they need."

"Aye, aye, Admiral," she said. "I copy."

Telek pressed a few buttons on his chair, continuing his orders: "We'll keep things going up here until we've destroyed Truth's fleet. They're not gonna hold out up against seasoned veterans and cloaked ships. Those Jiralhanae haven't been commanding for very long. They haven't had the time to figure out tactics when it comes to 3-dimensional space combat. This could very well be an easy fight."

"Don't get too cocky," said Rtas. "We haven't won yet."

"Hey, you're being lead by the infamous pirate Telek 'Heros," Telek continued with a chuckle. "I've got luck on my side. All Seraph squadrons, prepare for launching. Take out those bastard Jiralhanae Seraphs."

Inside the _Dawn _Miranda opened a channel to Johnson's Pelican. Once more, Shri 'Canthon and Ysoa 'Argam were the ones piloting the Pelican while Johnson rode in the third gunner's chair behind them. Standing behind Miranda's command chair was Kiryuu Knight. The UNSC President was dressed in a black commando sweater and black combat pants similar to what special operation forces sometimes wore. He wore a utility vest around his shoulders and the flag of the United Nations Space Command and the flag of the United Canadian-American States were sewn onto the upper arms. The _Dawn _made its way down below the grav-lift under the massive carrier the _Shadow of Darkness_ just as it revealed itself.

"Admiral 'Heros has informed me that Truth's ship isn't taking part in the fight," said Miranda. "He must've gone to ground."

"Roger that, Ma'am!" called Johnson. "We're on him!" He glanced over at Ysoa in the pilot's seat. "Kick the door."

The Pelican dropped out of the back end of the frigate and joined five other Pelicans for the descent towards the structure.

"Here we go," said Shri. "Straight between those two carriers."

"Oh—boy…" Ysoa blinked.

A plasma torpedo impacted on one of the Pelicans and sent it flying into the atmosphere in a blaze of fire. Ysoa gripped the controls tightly and dodged the flying debris, leveling the aircraft out. Just as the two carriers crisscrossed their way, the Pelican shot through the gap. The Master Chief came walking up behind them, glancing out the windshield of the Pelican just as it descended down into the atmosphere.

"We good, Ysoa?" Johnson asked.

"Got a little toasty back there," the Sangheili Spec Ops warrior replied. "But, she'll hold."

The Chief nodded and glanced back, walking back into the back of the Pelican, grabbing himself a sniper rifle. He shoved a magazine into its bottom just as he heard Johnson's voice again.

"Alright. Pop the hatch!"

"Yeehaw…" Ysoa called, opening up the hatch of the aircraft.

The Marines and the Chief glanced around, seeing the landscape in around them. It was a desert with rolling white dunes and sectioned off by structured walls.

"That's some view," said one Marine.

"Enjoy it while you can, Marines," said Johnson over the comlink. "Soon as we land, we're right back to it. Priority one: Secure a Landing Zone for the Commander's Frigate. Keep your eyes and ears open. We need all the intel we can get."

"Well, wherever the hell we are," said another Marine.

"Get to it, Marines!" called Johnson.

"Ooo-rah!" the Marines called.

"Go, go, go!" Johnson shouted.

"Wort, wort, wort!" Shri called back.

As the Pelican landed, the Chief and the Marines hopped out of the back, heading up the rocky cliff. Then, Ysoa pulled back on the controls and took the Pelican up just as soon as the Marines and the Chief cleared it.

"I wonder how goes the fight upstairs," Shri said. "Ysoa, patch me into Commander Keyes."

"Yes, Excellency," Ysoa said.

"Miranda," began Shri. "Ground crew's down and scouting out for an LZ for you. The Chief is leading a charge."

"Excellent," said Miranda. "I can't stay up here any much longer."

Up on the bridge of the _Dawn _it was a different story. Dodging in and out of plasma fire, trying to stay away from the heavy guns of the larger ships. There were times like this where Miranda wished she had shields on her ships like Telek has on his. Maybe having the shields would help her little ship hold out a bit longer. Telek's own enormous carrier remained near the _Dawn_, keeping close to make sure Miranda would be safe. Even in a space battle, Telek's love-sick heart could not allow Miranda to be harmed. His protection would be caught short by a shot of an enemy cruiser. Just as she turned for an attack on a cruiser nearby, a plasma torpedo struck the port side of the ship. The navigator flying her fell to the side as a small explosion flashed across his control panel.

"She's going down!" called another naval officer on the bridge.

"Not if I can help it," said Kiryuu as he leapt over the chair and took control of the ship. His fingers flew across the control panel and the ship was able to right itself again.

"Nice work, Mr. President," said Miranda.

"She's not too distant from my own control systems," Kiryuu commented deeply.

"Can you land her?" Miranda asked.

"We'll find out, won't we?" the bio-mecha chuckled as he turned and winked.

"I'll let the Chief know," said Miranda as she opened a channel to the Master Chief. "Chief, I'm giving the Brutes all I've got, but this is a heavyweight fight. The _Dawn's _only got the tonnage to last a few rounds. Find me a place to set her down, over." She glanced down at the navigator who was still on the floor. "How is he?"

Kiryuu glanced down and touched the human's face: "Unconscious. You better send him to Dr. Mitchell."

"Dr. Mitchell, I've got a patient for you," said Miranda.

"I'm on my way," said Flynn. "And, ma'am, it's great to be back under your command again."

"I've missed you too, Flynn," Miranda smiled. She glanced back at her job just as Flynn came in. The ship again began to jostle from another hit. Flynn knelt down to the unconscious naval officer and gave him a pain killer.

"I'll take him back to the infirmary," he said. "Medics, help me out here."

"Yes, sir," said the medics as they helped Flynn gather the officer up and placed him on a stretcher.

"Stay away from those cruisers," said Miranda. "Fire pods 1 through 12. Archers away."

At her command the ship fired the torpedoes directly at the cruiser in front of them.

"Broadside," called Telek over the comlink. "Lateral cannons fire. Tear a hole into the side of that carrier! Commander, let us handle the cruisers and the carriers, try to take out some of those Seraphs."

"Aye, sir," said Miranda. "Load the MAC guns, fire on those Seraphs."

"Full Shields!" called Rtas. "Ramming speed."

"Now, you're speakin' my language," Telek said.

"Lead the charge, Telek!" called Cujo. "We're behind you."

Kiryuu glanced up as he saw another lob of plasma coming close towards the _Dawn_. Then, he saw the dark hull of the _Shadow of Darkness _lower down right before the plasma torpedo hit. The shields around the enormous carrier fluctuated for a moment as they took the hit. Telek once again was Miranda's shield. Kiryuu pulled the _Dawn_ up and over the massive super carrier. Then, he dove her down, banking her off sharply to the right towards the hook-shaped bow section of the much larger ship.

"Whoa…Mr. Knight," began the naval officer beside him. "This isn't a Shortsword, you know."

"Seems to handle those types of maneuvers fine to me," he said.

"Miranda," began Telek. "They've spotted an LZ for you. Get out of here and let us take care of the rest."

"Roger that, sir," Miranda said. "Mr. President, start the descent."

"Here we go," Kiryuu said as he pressed a few buttons. The frigate began to make its descent down into the atmosphere.

"Ma'am, Ysoa almost got his wing shot off," said Johnson through the radio. "But we spotted a structure on the other side of this wall. It matches Cortana's description of the map room from the first Halo ring."

"A Cartographer," said Miranda. "Good. It should help us fix Truth's location. Secure the LZ, and we'll push through that wall."

"Roger that," said Johnson.

Down below, the Master Chief was just about to clear the last bit of the hostile armor. He hitched a ride onto an Anti-Air Wraith and slammed his fist into it, throwing a grenade into the back end. Backing away, the Wraith exploded in a blue mist. The rest of the Marines and ODSTs took out the other AA Wraith.

"LZ's clear," said Johnson through the comlink. "Commander, bring her down."

The Chief backed up a ways, clearing the way for the _Forward unto Dawn _to land.

"Look!" called Sergeant Stacker. "Up high! Here she comes."

"I hear the President's flying her in," said a Marine.

"I guess we'll have to refer to the _Dawn _as _Air Force One_ for now on," joked another Marine.

"Is the _Dawn _rated for atmosphere?" asked female Marine.

"Guess we're gonna find out," shouted Stacker. "Hey! _TAKE COVER_!"

Just then, the _Dawn _swooped in from a storm cloud that hung over the chasm nearby. Dust kicked up around the ship's hull as the frigate slowly lowered towards the sand.

"Thanks, Chief," said Miranda. "I wouldn't have lasted much longer up there. Come to the back of the frigate."

"Yes, ma'am," said the Chief as he ran towards the backend of the frigate just as the bay lowered down revealing three Scorpion tanks and a Warthog. Standing right beside a Scorpion tank was President Knight. Kiryuu was armed with a pistol in a holster and an assault rifle slung over his back. Floating around him was 343 Guilty Spark.

"Nice work, Chief," he said.

"Did the Sangheili get a fix on the Cartographer?" asked Miranda.

"Yes, ma'am; just on the other side of that wall," replied Johnson. "But it's surrounded by Brute heavy armor."

"Don't worry; I've got a plan," said Miranda. "If we can't fly over the wall, we'll go right through it. Chief, take one of the tanks, lead the way. If you find any locked doors, Spark will be happy to pry them open."

"I will certainly try my best, though I am unfamiliar with this facility," said Spark.

"And the President insisted on coming along," said Miranda.

"But don't think you can play Secret Service with me, Master Chief," Kiryuu chuckled as he hopped into the driver's seat of one of the tanks. "A bit a tight squeeze for me and no room for my tail." He shifted his tail around, fitting it between his legs. "But it'll have to do."

"Alright then, you heard the lady," said Johnson.

The Chief glanced back up at Spark who floated around a tank right beside the one Kiryuu got into.

"Shall I help you choose a vehicle, Reclaimer?" the Monitor asked. "This one seems in very good condition, primitive armor not withstanding."

"A tank's a tank, light-bulb," said Johnson. "Pick one, Chief. Get back to the wall. I'll help the Commander secure the i _Dawn_. /i Then we'll meet you at the Cartographer."

The Chief hopped into the driver's seat of the tank.

"Mount up. Let's roll!" Johnson called.

"Yeehah!" shouted the Marines.

"Perhaps I should have brought a maser tank or two," said Kiryuu. "I seem to recall having a few of those in my storage warehouse back in Utah."

"No offense, sir," began Stacker. "But what do we need with those old relics?"

"Point taken," Kiryuu sighed in dismay. He put the tank into gear and pulled out following the Chief up through the cave system. On the way, they ran into a defense line of Covenant foot-soldiers and Brutes and Grunts riding Ghosts. The tanks made quick work of the Ghosts and then continued on through.

"Hey!" called Stacker. "How's 90mm of tungsten strike you?"

"It strikes me just fine, but I don't think the Covenant likes it," called Kiryuu.

"Tank beats Ghost!" called one of the Marines riding on the side of Kiryuu's tank.

They pulled up through the cave system that they had just went through and a Hunter pair leapt out, firing their fuel rod cannons at the tanks. The Chief spun his turret around and took out one of the Hunters and Kiryuu took out the other.

"Tank beats Hunter!" called the same Marine on Kiryuu's tank again.

"This takes me back to an old video game my programmer and I used to play," Kiryuu said. "It had tanks just like this."

"How did the game end?" a Marine asked.

"The good guys won," he replied.

"Oo-rah!"

They came upon a support tower while a Phantom was lowering and dropping in some more troops.

"Chief, take out that support tower," said Kiryuu. "I'll handle the Phantom."

"Yes, sir," said the Chief.

"Stacker, blast whatever you can," said Kiryuu.

"I don't got a problem with that, Mr. President," Stacker agreed.

"Splendid."

The three tanks spun around, the Chief fired upon the tower, watching it crumble into a heap of smoldering blue while Stacker and his machine gunner fired upon the Chopper and Prowler riding up through the dunes. Kiryuu aimed his turret for the Shade turret gun on the Phantom and sent the tungsten shell flying towards it and blasting it off.

"Tank beats everything!" called that one Marine on Kiryuu's tank. "Oh, man, I could do this all day!"

They finally rolled down towards the lower half of the area where the bridge and the door was. Along the wall were Choppers, Ghosts, Wraiths, and Prowlers as well as foot soldiers to defend it. Stacker got onto the radio and ordered the tanks forward.

"All armor, form up on the lower doorway," called Stacker. "Chief, get upstairs; have your robot pick that lock."

"I beg your pardon?" Spark huffed. "I am 343 Guilty Spark, Monitor of Installation 04!"

"Yeah, well, you're also our ticket through this wall," said Stacker. "So if you don't mind?"

"Spark, don't argue, just do it," said Kiryuu.

"Excuse me," Spark huffed again, floating around Kiryuu's tank. "But I do not take orders from another construct."

"I'm no ordinary construct," Kiryuu growled, poking his head out from the tank's hatch. His golden eyes flashed with anger. "Now get up there before I blast you—and not with the tank's main gun either."

"I will gladly aid the Reclaimer's progress," Spark finally said as he flew on through the line of Covenant forces. The Chief followed him while the other tanks moved their way down to the far end of the wall. As the Chief blasted his way towards the door, clearing the bridge for Spark to safely open it up, Spark began to protest again.

"Please, use caution; avoid collateral damage," While this facility appears quite durable on the surface, no doubt there are delicate facilities below the facade." He paused for a moment as he began to run through the codes to open the door. "Odd, for a door to require such brute force security protocols. One moment, Reclaimer."

Then, the door opened, sliding up for the Chief to make his way through. The door was not large enough for him to move his tank in, so he had to get out and go in alone. As he got of the tank, another Marine took his place in the driver's seat.

"Here we are," said Spark. "Please follow me."

"We'll meet you on the other side, Chief," said Kiryuu through the radio. He pulled his tank over closer to the door and waited for a moment for the Monitor to open it. Tapping into the radio, Kiryuu contacted Telek to check up on the progress of the battle going on above.

"Admiral, what's your status?" he asked.

"Going smoothly," said Telek. "I called it, I really did call it. These guys don't know what the hell they're doing trying to face off with us Sangheili and our ships. We're mopping up the last bit now."

"Excellent," said Kiryuu. "You don't know how relieved I feel about that. I figured it would be a bit harder given the fact that your ships are so few."

"We maybe few, Mr. Knight," said Rtas. "But as Telek stated, we are seasoned veterans. The Jiralhanae are disorganized, more focused on the glory of the individual than the glory of the fleet itself. We're just getting the last of the stragglers."

"Telek," Kiryuu began. "You don't know what a great idea it was to hire you."

"Making it worth your money, isn't it?" Telek chuckled. "Just remember, I also accept booze and special brownies."

"And I also have that giant bag of coal you ordered too," Kiryuu said.

"Forget the coal, just make sure that pay check has a lot of zeroes behind it," he said.

Kiryuu glanced up and saw that the door opened in front of him.

"All armor," he called. "Inside. Double time."

"Sir!" called the Marines as the tanks pulled in. A light bridge was formed for the tanks to cross and the Chief and the Monitor made their way down through the corridors.

"Good work, Chief," said Miranda. "Link up with our armor on the far side of the wall. Make your way down to the Cartographer."

As they made their way across the shield wall, Kiryuu glanced up when he heard the sound of enormous footsteps above. A Scarab stepped over the wall, shooting its plasma onto the human forces down below.

"Scarab!" Kiryuu called. "Admiral, do you have a Scarab on your ship? We've got one here for you to take out."

"Sorry," Telek said. "My old Scarab was blown up when I blew up my other ship. And that one was broken anyways."

"15 bottles of vodka," said Johnson over the radio. "That's what did it."

"It wasn't 15 bottles of vodka, Johnson!" Telek called.

"Oh, I'm sorry, make that 30," the Sergeant chuckled.

"Alright," Telek sighed. "Kiryuu, I don't have a Scarab. Why don't you just—well…make yourself big and step on it?"

"Do you realize how much energy it takes for me to move around at that size?" Kiryuu asked. "I'm saving my energy for when I have to face Gravemind."

"Don't worry about it, Mr. President," said Johnson. "You don't need to do anything. We've taken out Scarabs before without yours or the mangy-assed, drunken squid's help. The Chief will handle it. Just step back and watch."

"All armor, line up," said Stacker. "Let's hit 'em where it hurts."

Kiryuu sighed and pulled the tank forward coming over to the first Wraith. He saw the Master Chief come spiraling down in a Warthog with a gunner firing a gauss at the back. Kiryuu spun the turret around and fired on the Wraith—watching it explode. He felt the fire of plasma pelt across the plating of the tank and cutting holes in through the armor. His shields were on and the fire impacted upon them. His shields shimmered like a rainbow of color as they fluctuated from the impact. The gunner at the front of the tank sprayed his machine gun upon the attacking Ghost near by just as Stacker's tank ran over a Brute captain wielding a fuel rod cannon.

"First line clear," said Stacker. "Move up."

Kiryuu pulled the tank up again and fired upon the next line of Wraiths in the way. Just beyond that was the Scarab, stomping its way down into the valley of dunes near a spire. Kiryuu and Stacker both fired upon the two Wraiths in the way as their gunners took out a support tower and an attacking Ghost. Kiryuu's eyes turned swiftly just as he heard the cry of a suicidal Grunt carrying two armed plasma grenades for him. He tried to back the tank up as best as he could, but the vehicle was moving too slowly and the Grunt managed to climb on board.

"Everybody off!" Kiryuu cried to the Marines riding on the flanks of the tank just as the Grunt's plasma grenades exploded. A lob of plasma from the mortar of a Wraith was sent flying towards Kiryuu's tank just as he hopped off. The tank itself exploded immediately and a few Marines were thrown to the sand, blackened and cold.

"That was close, sir," said one of the surviving Marines.

Kiryuu roared out in shock just as he felt the impact of a Brute Shot grenade launcher collide with his shields.

"Move, now!" he bellowed. "Get behind those rocks!"

The Marines fired upon the Brute, running off towards the rocks just as Kiryuu fired his own assault rifle. He ran for the Brute. Dodging swiftly as the large, ape-like creature fired his grenades at him, Kiryuu suddenly winked out of sight. The next thing the Brute saw was merely a blur across the sand just as he felt something slice across his neck. His head pealed away, rolling across the sands like a melon and his body fell backwards. The blur came around again and the remaining Jackals and Grunts were down on the ground, dead. The blur became visible, revealing itself to be Kiryuu Knight. A part of his sleeve was torn and his biosyntech was formed into two blades growing out from the back of his forearm. Reddish purple and phosphoric aqua blood dripped from the ends of the blades. He withdrew the blades back into his arms.

"That's fast…" said a female Marine.

"Very fast," commented a Helljumper.

"Hide behind these rocks and wait for further orders," Kiryuu ordered them. "I'm going to see how the Chief is doing."

"Yes, sir," the Marines said, saluting.

With that, Kiryuu activated the gravity generators on the soles of his feet and kicked off the ground, hovering only a few feet above the sand. Then, just a split second later, he winked out of sight again, becoming nothing more than a blur racing across the dunes. Just as soon as he got down to where the Scarab was, he slowed down, appearing over the ledge of a structure just as the Chief hopped out of the Scarab's back. Kiryuu's many lids blinked as the Scarab exploded in a brilliant blue-white fire and the Chief landed on the structure right beside him.

"Nice work, Chief," Kiryuu said. He glanced over seeing Johnson's Pelican land near by. He could see Spec Ops Commander Shri and her second in command Ysoa flying the Pelican. Just then Kiryuu saw two enormous, black shapes descend down out of the clouds. Both shapes were the two carriers _Shadow of Darkness _and _Shadow of Intent._

"Not bad, Spartan," commented Shipmaster Rtas in a smooth tone through the comlink. "I saw that explosion from orbit."

"Nicely done, Chief!" shouted Telek through the comlink. "Couldn't have done better myself."

"Maybe after a few beers…" said Johnson. "And with you behind the wheel…"

"Alright, I get it, drinking and driving is bad," Telek sighed. "Enough. It's bad enough I have to deal with Officer Gecko complaining about my reckless, drunk driving. He actually gave me a ticket on the way over here."

"_Timothy, behave yourself,"_ said Kiryuu, mentally contacting Manda. _"We still need his ship to get home."_

"_I will if he would just put down the beer for a moment,"_ said Manda into Kiryuu's mind.

"Truth's fleet lies in ruins," said Rtas, bringing everyone back on the subject. "Find where the liar hides, so I may place my boot between his gums."

"Not before get there first, Rtas," Telek said. "He needs to pay for what he's done—giving me this branding. I wanna drop kick his ass across the galaxy."

"We'll know soon enough, Shipmaster," said Miranda.

"Infantry on the spire!" called Johnson. "Mop 'em up. Chief, Mr. President, meet the Arbiter at the top of the spire."

"Good luck, Chief," said Telek. "We'll hold here until you find where Truth is."

Both the Chief and Kiryuu ran down the side of the structure and up the ramp of the spire, taking out what remained of the Covenant forces that guarded it. Just as they entered the spire's door, the Arbiter Otto 'Gamam appeared behind them followed by the last of the Marines.

"Well done, Spartan," he said in a voice of confidence to the Chief. He paused for a moment when he saw the glow of Kiryuu's golden eyes in the dim light. The ambient light reflected off of his retinas as his slit pupils widened into round, wide circles outlined in amber. He still could not quite get used to being around the bio-mechanical reptile. Then, Otto nodded as well at the bio-mecha. "Nice to see you too, Mr. Knight."

"Greetings, Arbiter," Kiryuu said.

They turned the corner and found Spark trying to unlock the door, interfacing it with a beam from his 'eye'.

"Hey, what gives?" asked one of the Marines.

"It seems I've crossed a circuit," said Spark.

"Don't you hate it when that happens?" Kiryuu asked with a slight amused tone in his rich deep voice. "I know I do."

"Well let me have a look," said the Marine, approaching the door. Spark quickly fired a blue beam at him and he backed off, yelping in surprise and pain from the burn.

"Oracle!" bellowed Otto.

Kiryuu let loose a deep growl, holding up the assault rifle at the Monitor.

"Little bastard stung me!" the Marine gasped.

"I did not want you to come to any harm," said the Monitor in defense of his actions.

"You've got a funny way of showing it," the Marine stood back, shaking his hand from the burn he received.

"Do that again, Monitor," Kiryuu growled. "And crossed circuits will be the least of your worries."

"Apologies, Construct," said Spark as he zapped the door. "I did not mean any harm. Ah, excellent!" The door finally unlocked and opened up. Spark then glanced back at the others. "This way."

As they made their way down the corridor to the next room, they found Grunts on the floor, sleeping against the walls.

"Slothful runts," snorted Otto. "Kill them as they sleep."

"Chief, tap 'em out," said the female Marine.

The Chief moved closer and took out a frag-grenade and tossed it into the corner where three of the Grunts slept. The grenade exploded and the Unggoy's dead bodies flew through the air with flailing arms. The others follow suit, shouting in fear as the Marines, the Arbiter, and Kiryuu made their way through the door following the Chief. A Brute Major stepped out from behind the corner and fired his Spiker upon the Chief. The spikes impaled upon his, causing them to flash golden. The Spartan rushed the Jiralhanae swiftly, taking out its shields with his assault rifle and then hitting him over the head afterwards. Kiryuu paused for a moment and reloaded his assault rifle, joining the others making their way through the corridor and down towards the next door.

"Come, Reclaimer," said Spark. "All you seek is close at hand. Your goal is just below."

They came down to a ramp to a lower level of the facility where a Brute with a pack of sleeping Grunts waited at the bottom. One of the Marines tossed a plasma grenade over and stuck it on the Brute.

"Nice one!" called the other Marine just as the grenade exploded in a mist of blue. The Unggoy scattered.

"The Demon is here!" one of them cried.

"And the Heretic is with him!" another cried.

The Arbiter leapt out, following the Chief, firing upon the rest of the Grunts as they made their way swiftly down the ramp. They finally came to the end and the Marines waited behind as Otto, the Chief, and Kiryuu walked out onto a balcony over an open area to an enormous waterfall. Otto could smell the spray of moister and he walked out over to the edge, looking out around it. Kiryuu glanced around, finding it strange that he felt some familiarity to it though he could not understand why it looked so familiar. At the center was the Cartographer terminal and a holo-pad.

"The Cartographer," said Spark. "Come. It awaits your approval."

He floated away just as the Master Chief walked over and touched the holo-pad at the center. As he touched it, he heard a disapproving chime emit from the terminal itself. The Chief stood back and glanced back at Spark.

"Oh my," said Spark.

"Nothing's happening," said the Chief.

"This is highly unusual…" said Spark. "Oh—of course…" He glanced back at Kiryuu who continued to stare out over the ledge to the waterfall. "It requires someone who has actually reclaimed the technology." Spark swiftly flew over to Kiryuu and he stepped back, startled. Spark studied him, sensing a familiar energy coming from him. "You, Construct. You're the one Leviathan calls Kiryuu, correct?"

"Yes," Kiryuu replied. "I am."

"Come here, then," said Spark. "And activate the Cartographer."

Kiryuu walked over to the terminal with some confusion and reached out and touched the holo-pad. He heard an approving chime just as blue glowing lights fluctuated about a design etched into the floor. Kiryuu's head dipped forward as a blue glowing bundle of cords grew out from the base of his neck and attached themselves to the terminal. A Connection was made between Kiryuu and the Cartographer.

"The Ark requires one who has reclaimed the technology," said Spark. "And no other. Oh, a Connection has been made. It has indeed been a long time since I've seen one."

"Technomancers…" Kiryuu breathed. He glanced up at the ceiling as his mind latched onto Manda's. _"You knew about this?"_

"_I did," _said Manda.

"_You didn't tell me."_

"_It was on a need to know bases…"_ said Manda. _"The Installations can be activated by anyone the Forerunners chose to be their heirs. But the Ark requires Technomancers to use its power. You and I are the only ones who can do that. And perhaps a select few humans here, those who have disobeyed the law and disregarded the ban on Technomancy. Technomancy that is the legacy that the Forerunners left behind— the only thing that can be used against the Hydra and all of his incarnations— including the Flood."_

Kiryuu raised a claw up and a massive holographic map of a particular galaxy appeared before them.

"That's our galaxy," began the Chief, recognizing the image. "We're beyond the rim."

"2 to the 18th light years from the galactic center, to be precise," said Spark as Kiryuu then changed the image over, rolling it to the outline of the very massive, Forerunner structure they were on.

"What is this place?" the Chief asked.

"The Ark," replied the Monitor.

"This is the Ark?" asked the Chief.

As the Chief probed Spark for questions, Kiryuu began to access data from the terminal. Information scrolled down the HUB screen inside his cybernetic eyes as he downloaded the information into his CPU. The Arbiter watched with curiosity as the glowing cords attached to Kiryuu's neck fluctuated in hue while he downloaded the information.

"I always assumed it was part of a Shield installation, but it seems I was mistaken," said Spark.

"That's a first," amused the Chief.

"Not at all," said Spark. "While I had a complete understanding of Installation 04, my Makers wisely limited my knowledge of all other strategic facilities…" He glanced over at Kiryuu who looked spaced out while he downloaded the information. "Compartmentalization, in case I was ever captured by the Flood."

"Can you tell me where we are, exactly?" asked the Chief.

Kiryuu replied before Spark could and pulled up the information with a wave of his hand on the map. The map zoomed into the very section they were in.

"Here," he replied.

"And Truth?" the Chief asked, glancing back at the bio-mecha.

Kiryuu waved his hand again and another section more towards the center of the Ark appeared on the holographic screen. The Monitor floated over and studied the information.

"Near one of the Ark's superlunary communication arrays, I'm afraid," Spark said. "Unfortunate. The Meddler had triggered a barrier; a defensive perimeter around the Ark's core..."

Kiryuu's eyes roved over towards the center of the Ark's core noticing a particular, ring-like object revolving around a spherical center. His head glanced back at the Chief.

"The barrier will be difficult to disable," continued Spark. "How odd that my makers would place such a comprehensive defense around a single…Oh my…"

"The solution…" he whispered. _"Manda, are you getting this?"_

"_I've Downloaded it from here, Kiryuu," _said Manda. _"It could work. The Array is telling me there's an 80 percent chance that it'll work…that is if Gravemind comes here."_

"_He has to come!" _Kiryuu bellowed through the mental link. _"He knows what we're up to. He'll come to stop us. But this time, it's we who will set the stage…"_

"_Malcho was right all along," _said Manda. _"Technomancy is the only weapon against him. We were just complete idiots to figure out how to use it."_

"_This is how," _Kiryuu said. _"This facility. It's the key. We learn Technomancy and figure out how to come here. That's what we were meant to do with it."_

"_I always thought I was supposed to keep people outta this place," _Manda sighed. _"Alright, then. We'll do it that way. I hope Cortana's plan works."_

"_It will," _said Kiryuu. _"There's no doubt now."_

"What the hell are you two chatterin' about?" Telek's voice broke Kiryuu's concentration, speaking through the comlink. "I can tell you two are talking because the gecko here looks like he's staring off into space. And I know both of you are telepathic. Now, what's the score?"

"Cortana may be right," said Kiryuu as he Disconnected, his blue cords disappearing. "But I can't be certain for sure."

"You have her solution?" the Chief asked.

"A fraction," said Kiryuu. "But I need to see it in order to be sure…" He glanced over at the image before him. "We have to get over that barrier."

"I can assist in that," said Telek. "I'll bring the ship over and…"

"Phantom!" cried Otto. He pointed over as a Phantom came swooping in followed by a pair of Banshees.

"Spark!" called the Chief. "Move!"

As the Arbiter engaged the Covenant ship from the ground with his Carbine, Spark flew off towards the Chief.

"We must get past that barrier!" called Spark. "Or the Meddler will destroy all!"

"Chief, you got a whole mess of hostile air inbound," said Johnson. "Get back inside while we take 'em out."

Just then, a Banshee dove for the Arbiter. He swung up and hijacked it, kicking out the pilot and taking over.

"Follow the Oracle, Spartan," Otto said through the comlink. "I will help your Sergeant clear the sky."

"Chief, let's go," said Kiryuu.

"Chief," said Telek. "Rtas, Wago, and I make our way towards those barriers and try to weaken their structures. And it'll draw the attention away from you when you finally arrive." There was a slight pause. "We'll need all three carriers for this assault. All cruisers, just hang back for a moment."

"Sir," began one of the Marines. "The Pelicans are gonna land one level down."

They fought their way down to the lower level where a pack of Brutes gathered around their Chieftain and a holographic image of the Prophet of Truth.

"Kill the Demon and all who aid him!" Truth's voice called out from the hologram.

"My pack will feast upon your flesh, Demon!" bellowed the Chieftain.

"Chief," began Kiryuu. "Those Brutes have jump packs. Let me handle them while you take out the ones who don't and the Chieftain."

"Yes, sir," the Chief saluted. He pulled out a Beam Rifle he managed to pick up from a fallen Jackal and started for a dark corner to snipe the Chieftain with. Kiryuu rolled up his sleeves and watched as the Jiralhanae with the gravity packs leapt into the sky. In a swift blur, Kiryuu took to the air as well heading for the middle of the flying pack. He could feel the pelts of hot spikes grazing across his shields and he saw the flashes of green as Carbines tried to take them out. Pulling out the assault rifle, Kiryuu dove backwards, giving them a spray of ballistic metal. Their shields flickered and fluxed but that did not stop them from firing upon him. Kiryuu swung around, landing on the roof of the structure the Chief hid under. His eyes caught the movement of the Chieftain who's activated shields glowed brightly white. The Brute charged with gravity hammer in hand for the Spartan.

"Chief, look out!" Kiryuu called. Distracted, one of the Brutes took a shot and slammed a blade of the Spiker into Kiryuu's back. Kiryuu faltered for a moment and swung his tail around, knocking the Brute to the ground. Tossing the assault rifle aside, Kiryuu flipped backwards just as another Brute charged for him. His form winked once more out of sight. The Brutes looked around confusingly as the blurred form swiftly struck them all to the ground. One Brute remained and Kiryuu became visible in front of him. Smiling slightly, he lifted his finger up and flicked the Brute on the nose. Despite the fact it was nothing more than a mere flick, the strength and force of that flick was enough to send the Brute flying off, impacting the far wall and creating a hole where he had impacted. The Chief glanced up, holding the Chieftain's gravity hammer in his hand and standing over the Brute's body as the Kiryuu dropped down from the sky. The Chief then just gave a nod.

"ETA damn quick!" called Sergeant Johnson. "Standby for pickup!"

Kiryuu felt the wind rush up against his face, blowing his metallic green, fleshy dreads from his eyes. A Pelican descended down with Johnson standing at the Gatling gun turret at the back. Another Pelican dropped down, piloted by Commander Miranda Keyes. Just then, a massive flock of Sentinels rise up from behind the Pelicans.

"Commander!" cried the Chief. Kiryuu grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait…" he began.

Johnson spun the turret around, aiming for the Sentinels.

"No!" protested Spark, floating around in front of Johnson. "Don't shoot! They mean us no harm. Those units have a priority task."

"Oh, yeah?" asked Johnson. "And what might that be?"

"I really can't say, not for sure, but if you allow me to find a terminal closer to the Core…" Spark began.

"No, Oracle!" called the Arbiter from the comlink. Kiryuu and the Chief glanced up to see a Banshee fly overhead. "We must keep the Prophet of Truth in our sights."

"But what about your construct?" asked Spark. "Her solution to the Flood? With more data, I…"

"No, the Arbiter is right," said Miranda Keyes. "We have priorities too. Until we kill Truth, stop the Rings from firing…"

The Chief hopped into one of the Pelicans with Johnson while Kiryuu hopped into the one Miranda was piloting.

"No matter what the cost…" Miranda sighed just as Kiryuu sat down in the co-pilot seat.

"But…" Spark protested, following Kiryuu in.

"Monitor," Kiryuu growled. "The solution is there. We must figure out how to get rid of the Flood without costing the lives of innocents—without using the rings. But first, we must stop Truth and end this blasted war with the Covenant. That was my priority when I stepped into this administration. And that war ends here—now. The solution can wait."


	8. The Covenant of Gravemind

**The Covenant of Gravemind**

The three carriers lined up to the barrier paused, ready to attack the shield. The Separatist Phantoms and the UNSC Pelicans flew in formation to their objectives over the ridge of a temperate forest. Snow still clung to some of the old growth conifers and melted slowly on the higher rocks above. Despite a crash landing from an AA Wraith, the Chief continued onwards towards his objective, taking down the first tower. Otto and his Sangheili headed towards the second tower while Johnson and the two Spec Ops Sangheili Shri and Ysoa took their Phantom down towards the third tower. As the Chief took out the AA Wraith and the Marines mopped up the last of the Covenant defense, an ODST Trooper came on the radio to inform Commander Miranda Keyes and President Kiryuu Knight in another Pelican that the skies were clear for them to drop supplies in.

"Beach head secure, Commander," he said. "Hostile Anti-Air Wraith has been neutralized."

"Understood," said Miranda. "I'm on my way. Admiral 'Heros, Shipmaster Rtas, begin diversionary bombardment."

"Aye, aye," Telek called as his ship drew closer to the shield wall. "Knock, knock, you Drinol humpers. Uncle Telek wants in."

The Chief paused for a moment, standing on a cliff to get a good eye view of the three massive Separatist carriers begin their assault. The _Shadow of Darkness, _the _Regret and Reconciliation_, and the _Shadow of Intent _fired their plasma torpedoes rapidly at the shield. The shield itself began to fluctuate, but it still held strong. The Chief felt the ground itself tremble and shake from the loud _boom_ of the impacting torpedoes.

"We will beat the Prophet's shield like a drum," announced Rtas broadly over the comlink. "By the time the barrier falls, he will beg for mercy."

"But will I show it to him?" Telek asked. There was a slight breath of a pause from Rtas as he began to process an answer. Telek let loose a sigh. "That was rhetorical, Rtas."

"Of course, Supreme Commander," rumbled Rtas.

Inside the _Shadow of Darkness_, Telek watched as Miranda's Pelican as it flew in and dropped off weapons and supplies to the Chief and the Marines. He took a sigh of relief knowing that Kiryuu was flying the bird—keeping Miranda safe from harm. Though Telek could not fully trust Kiryuu, he knew that the mechanical reptile would not let any harm come to his beloved commander. He opened up the channel and listened in on the radio chatter while his ship continued to pound on the shield with its torpedoes.

"Ma'am, we're on the ground," said Johnson. "Third Tower in sight."

"Good," said Miranda. "The Arbiter and the Elites have touched down in No. 2."

Telek clicked open another channel.

"Davis," he began.

"Admiral?" Colonel Davis asked.

"Have your men set up a strategic point once everyone has secured the towers," Telek continued. "I wanna make sure Truth's cronies won't try to go in and ambush them once they've brought down the shield."

"Yes, sir," Davis said.

Telek sighed and lowered his head on the arm of the chair, drumming his fingers on the other arm.

"Something feels funny…" he said.

"_Funny?" _Manda asked.

"Funny, and not like funny—hah-hah…" Telek replied. "Funny like in—funny bad. I don't know. I feel we're missing something—or something's left undone—or…the hell if I know. Something's gonna happen…I know it."

"It's the end of the war, Skipper," said Tom. "It's anticipation."

Telek chuckled, turning around to his human friend: "Yeah, let's just hurry up and get it over with. It's the waiting that's killing me. That's exactly what it is."

"I feel it too," said Tom.

"And I've missed you calling me 'skipper'," Telek laughed. "The promotion kinda sucks. I don't get to be called 'skipper' anymore. But here I am—the Skipper of the ship." He moved around in his chair, shifting his body in the seat. "And—I miss my old ship…"

"Yeah, I miss the _Shade _too," Tom sighed. "Just when I finally figured out how to drive her—we had to go and change ships."

"And Tekn always there to help you reach those buttons you couldn't get to," Telek chuckled. "Is it me, or was my old ship not made for midgets?"

"I'm not a midget," Tom sighed. "I'm just—short."

"If you keep bumping into my calf," Telek said. "You're a midget."

Just then one of the towers flickered and the light shut down. Part of the shield went down with it.

"Shipmaster," began Joli. "Tower one is down."

Telek woke up from his daze and scooted up to the edge of his chair: "Alright. Wago, Rtas…we've got one down. Two more to go."

"Shall we continue our attack?" Wago asked.

"What do you think, Rtas?" Telek asked.

"We should hold position here and conserve our cache," said Rtas.

"Fine," Telek said. "Hey—gunner, we're done. Cease fire."

"Yes, Excellency," the gunner stated and leaned back from his holo-panel.

"This was a lot easier when I had everything at my finger tips…" Telek sighed.

"Good work, Chief!" called Miranda. "That's one. The Arbiter should be just about to…" She paused for a moment and saw that the second tower shut off. "That's two! It's all up to Johnson's team now."

"Zoom in on the third tower, Mr. Rolu," said Telek.

"Aye, sir," said Rolu. The screen zoomed in on the tower and Telek lowered himself down from his chair. He hopped out and walked over to the main screen.

"You know that funny feeling I was talking about?" Telek asked, noticing that the tower was not coming down. "It's back…"

"Johnson, come in," Miranda called. "Over…"

"Brute reinforcements, ma'am," Johnson replied, the radio was filled with static. "We're pinned down!"

"I'm on my way!" Miranda shouted. "Mr. President, bring the Pelican over…"

"Negative!" called Johnson. "Fire's too heavy!" There was another pause as the radio filled with static again. "Everyone fall back! Now!"

The radio cut off after that.

"Sergeant Major!" called Miranda.

"Johnson!" Telek bellowed, tapping his own comlink to him. "Johnson! AJ, speak to me." He turned around and clacked his mandibles in anger and frustration. "God damn-it…"

"Johnson! Can you hear me?!" Miranda called. "Chief. You need to link up with the Arbiter and proceed directly to the Third Tower. Make your way back to the beach."

Once more Telek opened another channel back to Colonel Davis. "Ace, get your men down there to tower three, aid the Chief in rescuing Johnson and shutting down that tower."

"Yes, sir," said Davis. "I'm routing in some aid to the third tower. How's two Hornets sound?"

"Sounds good," said Telek. "Keep me posted, Telek out…" He swung around back to Manda. "Tell me, Truth can't operate the Ark without a Technomancer's help right?"

"_Yes," _said the Eastern Dragon.

"Johnson isn't a Technomancer…is he?" Telek asked.

"_No," _Manda replied. _"As the saying goes: 'It takes one to know one.' Johnson isn't."_

"Truth…" Telek began. "Has captured Johnson thinking he could activate the rings. He's going to be in for a big surprise knowing that Johnson can't. And that could prove worse for Johnson."

"Excellency," began Rolu, turning around from his seat. "You still haven't told Shipmaster Rtas about this or your human allies."

"_Kiryuu knows," _said Manda.

"Only after Spark had to tell him," Telek said. "And you had to explain it."

"_You're the one who's not talking, Telek," _said Manda. _"Is there a reason why you're not informing Miranda about this?"_

"I—don't want them to use her or Johnson as ransom to get a Technomancer to do it," said Telek. "Nor do I want the Covenant to seek you out either."

"_There's a problem with your logic, Telek," _said Manda. _"Kiryuu's with Miranda and he can operate the Ark just like I can."_

Telek turned and looked at the command chair, staring at the button that he could push to call Miranda and inform her about this. Though, something prevented him from doing it.

"The Chief could have already told her," said Telek, finding another excuse. "He was there and saw Kiryuu activate the Cartographer."

"_The Chief is busy…" _said Manda.

"Then Otto could have told her," Telek swung and stared coldly at Manda.

"_Though Otto has made her his ally, what makes you think he would be willing to divulge that information?" _Manda asked.

"Then, you tell her!" Telek called.

"_I can't," _he sighed. _"My voice doesn't carry well through the radio. I require a human to be my Voice when I'm in this form."_

"Manipulative iguana!" Telek bellowed. "How do I know you're not fiddling in my head right now, giving me some sort of subtle message not to tell her?"

"_I don't do that," _Manda said. _"That's something King Ghidorah would do…"_ he paused for a moment. _"Oh—god…"_

"What?" Telek asked. Manda swiftly came close to him.

"_This is something he would do…"_ he replied, staring deep into Telek's cool blue eyes. _"You don't look possessed."_

"Possessed?!" Telek asked, pushing away from the Dragon. "What are you talking about, gecko?"

"_He's been known to do this," _said Manda. _"He can possess anyone, make them do or say anything he wants."_

Telek drew closer, staring eye to eye with Manda: "Do I look like Flood to you?"

"_He doesn't need the Flood to do it," _Manda said. _"He did it once to Kiryuu 500 years ago."_

"The barrier is down!" called Wago through the radio. Telek spun around and noticed that there was a wide open space for him to fit his ship through. Rtas began advancing first; his ship slowly moving towards the Citadel with the Prophet had hid himself.

"Now, Prophet," began Rtas. "Your end has come."

"Not before I get there first to give him the kick in the ass he so desperately deserves!" Telek called.

"_Wait a moment!" _Manda called. _"Something's wrong! Something's coming. Telek, warn Shipmaster Rtas! Tell him to stay away or…"_

Before Manda could even finish a sentence, a massive slip-space rupture appeared over the Citadel. What came through it made Telek's heart leap into his throat. It was High Charity, Flood-infested High Charity. The Covenant city was in pieces mostly, and chunks of it came flying down.

"High Charity…" came a horrified breath from Rtas. "By the Gods, brace for impact!"

A chunk of High Charity tore a massive hole through the bow of the carrier _Shadow of Intent_. The ship wobbled a bit, trying to correct its path from the impact itself. Telek noticed another chunk heading for his ship as well.

"Move, move!" he cried.

"The ship's too big," said Joli. "We can't turn that fast."

"Yes, we can!" Telek shouted. "Yes we can! Give me the controls, I'll show you how it's done!"

He grabbed Joli and threw him out of the seat, taking the helm away from him. Manda rushed over and helped the Sangheili helmsman up just as Telek's fingers nimbly flew across the controls. The _Shadow of Darkness _banked sharply to the right just as the chunk of High Charity zoomed on by, barely missing the aft end of the ship. Telek rose from the seat, gasping for air and gripping his chest.

"There," he said. "I told you this thing turns on a dime. You two are the worst designated drivers I have ever met. My drunk driving is better than yours." He tapped a button on the console and opened a line to the _Shadow of Intent._ "You better not have Flood on that thing. I've got my weapons aimed right up your ass, Rtas. I will blow you to high heaven without a thought."

"Don't get trigger-happy, Telek," Rtas bitterly began. "No Flood shall take this ship, unlike how it took your previous one."

"Shipmaster, what's your status?" Miranda asked.

"Significant damage," said Rtas. "Weapons are disabled…"

"Move to a safe distance!" said Miranda. "Stay away from the Flood."

"Why would the Parasite come here?" Rtas asked.

"The Ark is out of range!" said Spark. "Of all the active installations! Priority: We must contain this outbreak before…"

"No," said Miranda. "We have to stop Truth first. Then, we'll deal with the Flood."

"He knows what we're doing," said Telek over the radio. "Kiryuu—wanted Gravemind to come. Isn't that right, Mr. President?"

"Yes, I wanted him to follow me," said Kiryuu.

"Follow you?" Rtas asked. "You're madder than Telek."

"Gravemind and I have a score to settle," said Kiryuu. "A very old score…"

"Don't you mean with King Ghidorah?" Telek asked.

There was no reply from Kiryuu, the radio was silent.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," said Telek, clicking off the radio. He opened a channel back to Davis. "Davis, are you there?"

"Here," said Davis. "But knee-deep in Flood."

"Get the fuck outta there!" Telek ordered. "Find a Banshee, Phantom, Pelican, Hornet, I don't care, just get out of there. Return to the ship and prepare for—departure."

"Sir?" Davis asked. "Departure? Why?"

"Because you're going back to Earth," Telek said. "As well as this ship and the rest of the fleet. That's an order. Double time, let's go."

"Yes, sir," Davis said as the radio clicked off.

"We're going back to Earth?" Tom asked. "But what about Truth? What about the Flood?"

"I said 'you're going'," said Telek. "I didn't say that I would."

"Me?" Tom asked.

"That's right," Telek said. "You, Shipmaster. The ship's yours, don't scratch the paint."

With that, he started off down to the back of the bridge. Tom raced after him.

"Telek!" he called. "Wait! You can't leave us."

"No, you're leaving me," Telek said. "Behind. I've got a Prophet to kill. I've lost one ship to the Flood, I'm not gonna loose another—nor am I gonna loose her crew to the Flood either. I have to stop Truth from firing the rings since it's no doubt Miranda will go after Johnson with Kiryuu in tow. And I can't risk this fleet being Flood-infested either. Though this last bit of Covenant resistance will fall, there are still others out there—other Covenant and other Prophets to lead them with. Truth's just the big baddie of them all. He wronged me, now he's gonna make it right—with his death. I want my revenge and I'll have it, but not at the expense of this fleet, understood?" He turned around. "Tom, don't argue with me, just trust me—like you did back on Halo 06. Kiryuu's got an old score with Gravemind; I have an old score with Truth. In the end, we'll both be happy. He's right—we're very much alike." Telek smirked. "We both have bitter rivalries to deal with. If I make it out of this, I'll hitch a ride with Rtas back to Earth. No doubt he'll be staying because he's got repairs to do on his ship."

"Sir…" Tom began. Telek just shook his head.

"Listen up!" Telek called to the bridge crew. "Captain Jimenez is Shipmaster. I have named him so until I return—that is—if I return. If I don't, then he is the permanent Shipmaster of this ship. This ship and its crew are his responsibility. Follow his orders and carry them out with honor. Save any survivors you can both Sangheili and Human—leave the Jiralhanae and their allies to the Flood. Let it be a lesson to them for following that backstabbing bastard Truth."

"Yes, Excellency," called the bridge crew.

"Take your seat, Shipmaster Tom Jimenez," said Telek. "And command your ship. She's yours now."

"You will return," said Tom.

"And when I do—I'll take the ship back," said Telek. "But until then, she's yours. Don't scuff her up too much, I'm trying to watch the insurance premium. They're kinda high on brand new ships, you know."

"I think we've voided the warranty on her, sir," Tom chuckled. "At least by now."

Telek pulled at Tom's uniform: "We still need to get you some armor, Tom. These clothes aren't proper for a Shipmaster." Telek then took his own helmet off and placed it on Tom's head. "Here, wear this. I'll pick up another one going down to the launch bay."

Tom smiled, trying to keep the helmet on his head: "It—doesn't fit too well."

"You look great," Telek said. "Shipmaster."

"Thanks," Tom said. Manda walked up behind them.

"_Wait," _he began. _"You're not leaving without me."_

"Why?" Telek asked.

"_If Truth somehow tricks Kiryuu into lighting the rings…" _Manda began. _"You're gonna need someone to shut them off."_

"I get it…" Telek sighed. "Alright, gecko, you can come."

"_Don't call me gecko," _Manda said, raising up his modified Magnum._ "And I bet I'm a better shot with this thing than you are…"_

"Right…" Telek sighed. "You, me, Phantom…let's go."

0

"Scarabs down!" called Miranda over the comlink. "Well done. Marines, pick off the stragglers."

The Chief glanced around, looking up as a green Phantom came down, hovering up above the Citadel. There, the Arbiter leapt out followed by 343 Guilty Spark. A second Phantom faded into visibility right behind it.

"Spartan, come to me!" Otto called. "This ramp hides a path. "The Flood scales the citadel's far wall. Activate this bridge Oracle. The Prophet will die by my hands. Not theirs."

"No, the Prophet is mine!" called a familiar, deep and slightly southern accented voice. An Elite standing over 9 feet tall, dressed in gold armor leapt out of the Phantom.

"Telek!" gasped Otto. "What are you doing here? I heard news you had ordered the fleet to retreat back to through the portal."

"I did," said Telek. "I told them to go back to Earth. I didn't want to risk their lives at the hands of the Flood. Only Rtas' ship remains."

He glanced back just as Manda leapt out from the Phantom as well, cocking his Magnum.

"_Hello," _he said. Manda glanced over at Otto, who looked at him with some confusion. _"It's Manda, remember? We met back on Telek's ship?"_

"Yes, I recall you," said Otto. "The Peacekeeper."

"And the other one who can operate the Ark," said Telek. He glanced up and saw the Pelican that Miranda and Kiryuu were still in. "Good, they're still up there."

"Why should you receive the honors of the Prophet's death?" Otto asked.

"Think on it, Otto…" Telek sighed. "Who do you think that asshole has screwed over more times? Me! I was screwed over more times—than you or any Sangheili here. I was branded the heretic…"

"So was I," said Otto.

"Yeah, but look at you…" Telek shrugged. "He gave you a chance to redeem yourself by making you the Arbiter. He branded you because you screwed up. You let _him_…" Telek pointed at the Chief. "And me blow up Halo 04. So, he spanked you for it. I'm the real heretic. I'm the real thorn in Truth's side. You turned me in as a criminal before the Council—stating I was spouting blasphemy against the Covenant when all I was doing was telling the truth—trying to save the Covenant from itself. Truth asks me what I had learned, I say it—I tell him and the whole council…in chains practically…battered and beaten…and bruised because of you—and I tell them that the Halos were weapons not gateways to some shiny place. I'm the criminal because Truth stated it. I was the one who got screwed in the ass by that old fart. Not you. You were branded, yes, but Truth gave you a chance. He set you free, he exonerated you and made you the Arbiter. What did he do to me? He was gonna kill me! I had to escape and I barely did that. I was lucky I managed to get to my ship and get the hell outta there. You sent me to the gallows, you and Truth. Truth spared you."

"Truth then tried to kill me," said Otto. "He sent Tartarus to kill me."

"Hah!" Telek snorted. "Right after the Sangheili quit the Covenant—right after he decided to put a black mark on our whole species. And that was it. He tried to kill me before our people finally figured out that he was an ass." Telek brought up his sword emitter. "I've been waiting 14 years for this, Otto. 14 years. You've only just recently want kill him. I already called dibs on killing Truth, so…nah."

"Very well," Otto sighed. "You—get Truth."

"Dibs beats next every time," Telek grinned. "Come on, gecko."

"_Don't call me gecko…" _Manda sighed just as they rushed into the Citadel. The Chief paused for a moment, feeling a buzz sound inside his helmet. He could have sworn he saw Cortana's image and heard her voice.

_It asked, and I answered. For a moment of safety, I loosed damnation on the stars…_

"What is it?" Otto asked, noticing that the Chief had stopped.

"Nothing," the Chief replied.

"Chief, don't wig out on me here," said Telek. "Now's not the time. Win war now, have freaky moments later."

All around them were images of Truth being projected through holographic projectors inside pedestals.

"My faithful…stand firm…" Truth called. "Though our enemies crowd around us, we tread the blessed path! In a moment I will light the rings and all who believe…shall be saved!"

"Yeah…right…" Telek growled as they ran towards an elevator shaft. They glanced up finding that it was a long ways up and a long ways still to Truth.

"How close are you?" asked Miranda from the comlink.

"Not close enough," said the Chief.

Above at the Control Room of the Citadel, a Brute Chieftain threw down Sergeant Johnson. He looked battered, but his spirit was not broken. His left eye was bruised and he felt a little weakened.

"Is that the best you got?" he mocked at the Chieftain. The Brute growled and lifted him up by his neck, shaking him slightly, trying to scare him. Johnson spat: "Come on, impress me."

"No!" Truth called. "Stop, you imbecile! He wants you to kill him!" Turning back to the control panel, he folded his fingers together, looking thoughtful. "I prefer if you would not."

The Chieftain brought Johnson to the console and slammed his head down to it. Truth knelt down to look at the human.

"What's the matter, big shot?" Johnson mocked again. "Can't start your own party?"

"I admit," Truth began as he placed his hand over Johnson's. "I needed your help. But that secret dies with all the rest."

Just then a Pelican crashed into the enormous window behind them, crashing over onto the ledge. The Brutes scrambled to the aircraft just as the back end opened up. A shotgun fired and the Brute Chieftain dropped to the ground. Johnson, finally freed from Truth's grasp, tore himself away, leaning against the control console. He looked to see who it was and found Miranda Keyes holding a shotgun in her hands.

"Johnson, sound off!" she ordered.

"Get out of here!" Johnson shouted, letting loose a chocked cough.

"Not without you," she protested.

"You delay the inevitable!" called Truth. "One of you will light the rings!"

More Brutes gathered around and Miranda took out another one. Several more appeared behind her and she pulled the pistol from her holster and aimed it at them, keeping the shotgun aimed at the other advancing Brute.

"You cannot hope to kill them all," Truth's smug tone caught her attention. Miranda had to agree with him.

"You're right…" she sighed in defeat. Then, she brought the pistol to Johnson's head.

"Do it," Johnson called. "Me…then you…"

Miranda hesitated, the pistol lowering for a moment as she began to fight the conflict in her mind about her decision.

"Now!" Johnson ordered. Miranda straightened up, ready to shoot. A Spiker sounded and she felt the pain of hot spikes pierce her back. She fell to her knees. Spikes lodged into her spine glowed like fire, and then cooled.

"No!" Johnson cried, running for her just as her eyes became glassy—no longer taking in anymore light. A Brute grabbed him and brought him back to the console just as Truth dropped the Spiker from his hand.

"Your forefathers wisely set aside their compassion," he said. "Steeled themselves for what needed to be done." He knelt down again to Johnson. "I know why now they left you behind." He placed his hand over Johnson's again. "You were weak…and gods must be strong…"

Forcing Johnson's hand down, he attempted to push the button on the console. It would not lower.

"What?!" Truth cried. "What is this?! Why won't it go down? You—are the ones who can light the rings, but why won't they light?"

Just then, a blur streaked across the balcony and several Brutes suddenly fell dead, their heads sliced off. The blur finally took form and Truth stood back, aghast.

"Kiryuu!" Johnson called.

"Let him go," Kiryuu growled.

"So, you are their leader," began Truth. "I've heard tales about you. Many tales. At last, we finally get to meet. I—Truth—the Voice of the Covenant—and you—the leader of these filthy wretches."

Kiryuu brought the assault rifle up, pointing it at Truth's head: "Let him go, now and I may spare you long enough to sign a cease fire declaration."

"I think not," Truth snorted.

"Very well, then, I'll just have to kill you," Kiryuu growled.

Truth pulled Johnson between him, holding him like a shield.

"Do it!" called Johnson. "Forget about me. Just kill him!"

Kiryuu growled and made his advance, stepping up onto the pedestal that Truth and Johnson stood upon. Just then, the pedestal sensed what Kiryuu was and began to glow blue. The console also began to glow, ready to accept the order from a Technomancer. Truth glanced back and then turned to Kiryuu.

"So, it is you who can light the rings!" Truth called, coming to realization what was happening.

"Don't think I will," Kiryuu growled. He glanced up as the pedestal rose up and a blue beam struck him. He tried to move, but the beam was holding him in place. "What the hell is this?"

He felt a piercing pain grow out from the back of his neck just as the familiar blue cords appeared around him. As the system accepted him, Kiryuu suddenly felt a growing numbness spread out through his body. Everything that he was—now was a part of the system controlling the Ark.

"Mr. President!" Johnson called. Truth tossed him aside.

Truth stepped aside just as Kiryuu slowly approached the console. In his own mind, he fought whatever force was making him do this, but the system he was fighting against was far older than his own and far more complex and advance. He was fighting a loosing battle. Truth took Kiryuu's claw and placed it on the console, pushing the glowing pad down.

"Now—let the Great Journey…begin!" Truth called, raising his hands up as individually—the circle of holographic rings light up down the long corridor. On the other side of the corridor, Telek, the Chief, Otto, and Manda were just rising up from the elevator. Just as they stepped forward three Flood Tank forms barred their way. The Chief and Otto raised their guns as Telek made for his sword.

"_No!" _called the familiar, echoing voice of Gravemind. _"Do not shoot. Let me guide you safely to our foe."_

Just then several Infection Forms scuttled out of the elevator shaft and between their legs, running down the corridor.

"_Only you can halt what he has started," _said Gravemind through the Tank Forms.

"Wait…" Telek began, glancing back at one of the Tank Forms. "Truth. He's mind, understand? Leave him alone—unscathed, untouched, and uninfected."

"_Very well…" _Gravemind said. _"I shall grant this request."_

As they followed the various Flood Forms down the corridor, the Infection Forms latched onto the Brutes, changing them as they cried and screamed in pain. The Chief dodged the shots from a fuel rod cannon and smacked the Grunt who fired it, taking the weapon for himself just in case something were to go wrong with this—strange alliance. Telek kept his eyes on the Flood, slicing his way with his sword while Manda fired his Magnum.

"How could I have known the Parasite would follow?!" called Truth. "Undoubtedly this is the Heretics' doing! A final, bitter curse. Clear evidence of treachery long hidden."

They made their way down to the final bridge and heard one more message from Truth.

"So far are we along the path that I must strain to hear the clumsy patter of their feet," Truth called through his holograms. "Know this my brothers. They may foul the way with their charred and broken bones, but they will not stop the Journey."

Telek growled and slammed his fist into one of the holographic projectors.

"I grow tired of his banter!" he bellowed. "Knowing that his deluded mind still longs for that fairytale land will make his death all the more sweet."

Otto had to agree with that statement just as the Flood parted and allowed them to pass onto the light bridge that was activated by Manda. There they found Brute bodies dead and lying on the ground. Kiryuu stood there with his eyes closed still Connected to the Ark's mainframe. Truth was against the console, panting now in fear as he had just seen his own followers turned to Flood Forms before him. But he was left unharmed just as Gravemind had promised. There, Johnson was kneeling down, holding Miranda in his lap and closing her sightless eyes. The Chief stopped, shocked by her death. Telek's eyes saw Miranda lying there and his mind snapped. His head turned towards Truth and his eyes flashed with blind rage.

"Stop the rings," said Johnson. "Save the rest…"

Manda came to the pedestal and turned towards Kiryuu. Touching the pedestal, he forced a disconnection from the system and Kiryuu. Kiryuu topped over, exhausted from the energy that fluctuated into him.

"I suppose…" he began. "I should have been to that class—the one that taught you not to let the Connection take control…"

"_Yeah, I guess you should have," _said Manda. He Connected to the Ark and pressed the 'STOP' button on the panel. The rings' light grew dim.

"No!" Truth called. "No!"

"What's the matter, Truth?" Telek asked as he stepped onto the pedestal where the Prophet was. "Finally seeing your world come crashing down upon you?"

"Telek 'Herosee!" Truth called. "You—you're here…"

"Yes," Telek said. "I am. I'm here to finally put an end to your reign—to your lies and false prophecy."

"Even now…at the vanguard of the Great Journey…you still spit blasphemy…" Truth began just as Telek took him by the neck.

"At the eve of your defeat you're still deluded by your own fantasy world!" Telek bellowed. "You are as deluded now as you were then when you gave me—this scar…"

He pointed to his chest where the Mark of Shame was burned into. Telek brought Truth closer.

"You killed Miranda…" he growled. "You…started a war that was unjustified…you wanted to kill us all with this hoax of a religion! You—lying, backstabbing, jackass. You thought you could stop me from taking you down. Well, you're wrong." A maddened flash sparked into Telek's eyes as he gripped the side of Truth's head. "I'm going to enjoy this!"

A snap was heard and Truth's body suddenly fell limp. Telek rose up, tossing the dead corpse of the Prophet of Truth to the ground, letting out a maddened cackle.

"No one can bring me down—not the Flood, not you…" he whispered. He turned for a moment and saw Otto—who dipped his head. Telek turned again and his eyes fell before Miranda's still body. "No…Miranda…"

He rushed to her side and took her gently into his arms.

"Miranda…" Telek breathed, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"She's dead," said Johnson. "But you avenged her death. You killed Truth."

"Even the deaths of a thousand Prophets of Truth would never bring her back," Telek cradled her tightly against his check. He lowered down into the floor and just held her in his arms.

"Squiddy," began Johnson. "It's over. She did what she had to do. And you did what you had to do. You did it, Squiddy. Even I had my doubts and didn't think you could do it, but you did. You ended the war. The Elites and Humans are allies. You did it."

Telek wordlessly shook his head and picked her up, carrying Miranda back to the Pelican. The Flood Tank Forms appeared and barred his entry.

"No!" Telek shouted. "No! You will not take her! You took her father, you won't take her! No, I won't let you. Leave her alone! She's going home. And I'm going to take her home. You won't stop me."

"_Very well," _Gravemind's voice flatly said. _"Take her with you, live together in peace—while it still lasts…"_

The Flood parted again and allowed Telek to take Miranda's body into the back of the Pelican. He strapped her down and sat beside her, placing his gloved hand over hers. The Tank Flood form glanced back, its sights were now on Kiryuu.

"_I have other matters to contend with…"_ Gravemind continued. One Tank Form walked over, pushing its way between Johnson, Manda, and the Chief and then coming to a stop before Kiryuu. _"Forgotten time, forgotten memory, shadows lost and wither away, but can you recollect what you forgot…the sins of yesterday?"_

Kiryuu's heavy, exhausted head rose up and he came to his shaky feet. His mind was all confused, his processors still trying to file the information he just downloaded from the Ark. He stared at the Tank Form and not a blink of recognition came to him.

"_You do not recognize me?" _Gravemind asked.

Kiryuu confusingly shook his head.

"_Then, perhaps this will jog your memory," _Gravemind let loose a chuckle just as the Tank Form began to contort. Johnson grabbed his shotgun and rose it up. Telek came out of the Pelican, raising his shotgun up as well. The Arbiter ignited his sword and the Chief raised his fuel rod cannon. Manda took out his magnum. The Tank Form continued to morph and take shape, falling to all fours. Three lengthy stalks sprouted from its chest and heads appear on top of them—draconic—and all too familiar to Kiryuu. Twin tails sprouted out from the back as a pair of boney, membraneless wing-like appendages grew out from the shoulders. The three heads had manes of spikes similar to the quills of a porcupine growing down the back of the necks.

"You're kiddin' me…" Johnson breathed. "It can't be…not him…oh hell, not him!"

The feelers that were common to all Flood forms still grew out from the chest, despite the fact the three heads now having eyes. The eyes opened, glistening fiery, ruby red.

"_Tell me, Kiryuu, do you know me now?" _Gravemind asked through this new form.

"Not Gravemind…" said Otto.

"_No, not Gravemind…"_ said Manda. _"Not even close to being Gravemind. He's not the remnant—he's not the virus…he's the real thing. Gravemind—was never the remnant…not an incarnation…he has always been…"_

"_Gravemind—the name the Forerunners knew me by," _the creature began. _"A mind built of countless bodies dead after eons of battle. But you hide my true name deep within, bound with an encryption tie…"_

"500 years hasn't been kind to you, King Ghidorah," growled Kiryuu. "But you're still the same as ever—melodramatic. But this new shtick is annoying."

"_I am shadow of my former self, thanks to you," _Ghidorah swung back. _"You may have forgotten me, but I will never forget you, Kiryuu. You caused my flesh that day to rot away, but now, your flesh I will fray. You and I need to have a little chat. I think you can spare some time for that. It has been a long while…"_

"And if I have this chat, you must promise not to be guile," Kiryuu grinned back.

"_Kiryuu, you know me all too well," _Ghidorah chuckled. _"But I have you know it's not deceit that I'm trying to sell."_

"Then what do you want?" Kiryuu asked.

"_Only you," _King Ghidorah replied. _"Call to you from across the stars is what I have done. And now, on to my new throne room shall we run."_

With that the form Gravemind/Ghidorah had chosen then twisted and contorted again, reverting back to the Tank form that had greeted them from before. All around, they heard a deep and baleful laugh just as enormous, octopus-like tentacles rose up and spiraled around the platform they were on. Kiryuu let out a yelp just as one tentacle wrapped around his waist and pulled him down over the platform and then down into the abyss below.

"_Kiryuu!"_ called Manda. Telek and Johnson ran for the Pelican and got into the cockpit.

"Manda!" called Telek. "Let's go! Chief, Otto! Come on!"

Then, a massive, silvery plated claw rose up and gripped the platform they stood upon just as Telek and Johnson began to rev up the engines in the Pelican. A head followed covered in green-metallic, writhing, fleshy, snake like locks. Gold eyes flashed in heated anticipation for freedom from the binds that wrapped firmly around him. Kiryuu had return to his true size, attempting to use it to battle against the pull of Ghidorah's hold. Kiryuu's eyes saw the forms of Flood jumping and leaping through the air as Manda, Otto and the Chief jumped onto the Pelican. Otto hung by the Chief's arm and the Chief held tightly to the back, dangling loosely. Manda made a reach for them as the aircraft took to the skies. But a tentacle reached out and swatted both Otto and the Chief off the Pelican before Manda could grab hold of them.

"_It seems that fate has turned against you!" _they heard the voice of King Ghidorah call out. _"Now the gates have been unlatched, headstones pushed aside, corpses shift and offer room, a fate you must abide!"_

"Duck!" Kiryuu bellowed, building a violet-white light in his mouth.

"We better do what he says," said the Chief, knowing what that light meant. They ducked down below the pedestal where the body of Truth laid still. A blinding white light came and blasted forth and the smell of ozone filled the air. Otto felt the heat of a thousand suns sear across his exposed flesh and he thanked the fact he still had his shields activated. Though the white light and searing heat were depleting them rapidly. Soon, the heat gave way to cool and another deafening bellow was heard as Kiryuu's enormous form was jerked under again to suddenly disappear once more. The Chief and the Arbiter glanced around seeing blacken walls and melted steel, but no sign of the Flood. Only ashes dusted the ground and covered the corridor. They glanced up to hear the dark laughter of the one who the Forerunners called Gravemind, who Kiryuu called King Ghidorah echoing again through the corridor.

"It seems we traded one villain for another," Otto noted. He turned around to see something crawling up the Chief's shin. "What is that?"

The Chief leaned down and tore it from his shin armor and studied it. It was silvery and it tried to form into tiny hands, reaching out to him. He recognized the substance to be biosyntech—a piece of the President left on him.

"Something we need," said the Chief.

"_She is a thief…and she keeps what she steals…" _the Chief glanced around as he thought he heard the sound of Kiryuu's voice speaking softly to him. _"A key that unlocks the door…either to our salvation, or our damnation…a single ring forged in a fiery core will hold our future within…its absolution…"_

As they walked down the corridor, the found that not all the Flood had been eliminated by Kiryuu's blast. There were some still around, combating Sentinels who fried them with their beams. Glancing up, he heard the sound of Johnson over the radio.

"I can barely keep hold of her, Chief!" he called. "No way I can pick you up! Head back to the lift! Find a way down!"

As soon as they assisted in helping take out the rest of the Flood, they came to the elevator lift—only to find that it was disabled. The panel was melted into the wall.

"Mr. Knight's attack seems to have disabled our only escape," said Otto.

"Then, we jump," John pointed down. Otto nodded and leapt down with the Master Chief into the dark shaft below. When they dropped down, the Chief glanced around and saw an image of Cortana flashing across the floor. Her form walked down a darkened corridor and then to a pedestal and a holo-panel.

"What is it?" Otto asked. "What is it you see?"

The Chief wordlessly walked over to the pedestal and touched the holo-pad. When nothing happened, he glanced down at the piece of biosyntech Kiryuu had left him. The silvery substance grew out and covered the palm of his hand and the Chief reached out again to the holo-panel. The panel activated a sliding hatch which opened up to a window to the Core itself. Then, rising slowly out of the fiery mist below a familiar object took to the sky. It was Halo and it was incomplete…

"A replacement for the ring you destroyed," said Otto.

The Chief's senses picked up movement and he glanced back to see a glowing blue light floating behind him.

"When did you know?" he asked just as Spark floated up.

"Just now," he replied. "But—I had my hopes. What will you do?"

"Light it," the Chief replied.

"Then we are agreed!" Spark gleefully chimed. "A tactical pulse will completely eradicate the local infestation! I will personally oversee the final preparations. Though it will take time to fabricate an activation index, I will see to the letter…"

As he said this, he floated off towards the ring. Otto then turned back to the Chief.

"How, will you light it?" he asked.

The Chief turned to the crashed remains of High Charity. There, he would find the key.


	9. High Charity's Master

**High Charity's Master **

_Have you any idea what King Ghidorah is?_ Telek recalled that question Kiryuu probed him the first day they met back on Reach those years ago. He had to admit that now facing the monster finally—he had to agree with Kiryuu. Telek did not know what King Ghidorah was that is until he faced the Flood. Now he knew exactly what King Ghidorah was. King Ghidorah was King Ghidorah whether he called himself Monster Zero, Gravemind, the Hydra, Harodihg, or the Gold Demon—he was King Ghidorah. Gravemind finally revealed his true identity and with that, he whisked Kiryuu away back to High Charity, the once holy city of the Covenant. Telek shook his head as he glanced back at the smoldering wreckage of the once great city. He had been left behind by the Master Chief and the Arbiter, who took two Banshees on towards the Covenant city. Above was the _Shadow of Intent _with her gravity lift activated and anchored to the ground. Rtas had already began to gather up the remaining survivors. He was down off his ship assisting with gathering up the various crates and boxes filled with supplies that the _Dawn _had in her. Commander Shri 'Canthon and Ysoa 'Argam assisted him with Colonel Davis. Then, he came upon a particular box that once had a lock. The box appeared to be empty, its latch opened.

"Telek," Rtas called. "What was in this crate?"

Telek turned around and walked over to the crate. It was very familiar to him and he felt his heart sink below his feet.

"This is the crate Kiryuu carried the Oxygen Destroyer in," he said. Johnson, hearing this, walked up to him.

"The what?" Johnson asked.

"Oxygen Destroyer," said Telek.

"What's that?" Rtas asked.

"A very powerful and nasty—500-year old weapon that was used on King Ghidorah before," said Telek. "And it was also used on—the first Godzilla."

"Japan's secret," said Johnson. "How the fuck did you know about it?"

"Kiryuu told me," said Telek. "Kiryuu must have taken it, but when? I don't remember him carrying it when I saw him at the Citadel."

"_Kiryuu used his _Mass Displacement_ on it_," said Manda_. "He must have hidden it under his clothes."_

"He's gonna use it on Gravemind," said Telek. "Like he did before…great then we really need to get off this thing." He glanced back at High Charity. "Kiryuu's in High Charity and so is the Chief and Otto. If Kiryuu sets that thing off—they'll die before they can get to Cortana and get the Index."

"_But it'll kill King Ghidorah," _said Manda.

"You said it yourself, he has no weakness," said Telek. "Gravemind—King Ghidorah, same dude, he can't be killed. The only thing we can do is—just push him back. And we can really do that—with _that…"_ He pointed up at the unfinished Halo in the sky. "We blow that thing up, it'll destroy the Ark, and it'll destroy Ghidorah's physical form—setting him back again. And it'll buy us time to get the hell outta here and back through the Portal. The blast will destroy the Portal and it'll trap Gravemind here—that is if there's anything physical left of him."

"_There are still other installations," _said Manda. _"Flood to form into a new body for King Ghidorah. They all share his consciousness like the Horrors do."_

"Then, I'll find each and every one of those Installations and I'll destroy them," said Telek. "I'll make sure he can't come back—at least not through the Flood." He turned and grabbed a shotgun and slung it over his back.

"Squiddy, what are you doing?" Johnson asked.

"Going to find Kiryuu," Telek replied. "What does it look like?"

"No," said Rtas. "You've done what you set out to do. Truth is dead. Your battle is over. I need you here to assist me in retrieving the rest of the survivors."

"Kiryuu needs my help more," said Telek. "The Chief needs my help more. He doesn't know what Kiryuu hides."

"You are a dimwitted imbecile!" Rtas cried. "How can you hope to help him?"

"I hate Kiryuu," said Telek. "But even he doesn't deserve to be his prisoner."

"I forbid it!" Rtas bellowed.

"Fine," Telek sighed as he punched Rtas in the jaw. The white-armored Shipmaster fell backwards to the ground. Telek stared down at him with a snarl on his lip. "Don't ever try to order me around, Half-Jaw."

With that, Telek took off, running for a Banshee that was down on the ground. Before anyone could stop him, he got into the Banshee and flew off heading for High Charity. Johnson and Manda knelt down to help Rtas up off the ground.

"He—didn't have to punch me that hard," Rtas grunted as he got to his feet.

"_There's something wrong with Telek," _said Manda.

"No, really?" Johnson asked. "There's always something wrong with him."

"_No, I mean—he's not himself," _said Manda. _"I didn't notice it—that is until before he left the _Shadow_ for the Citadel. I began to suspect something about him. I think Telek's mind has been compromised by King Ghidorah."_

"What?" Rtas asked.

"Oh, hell no…" Johnson shook his head, his cigar shifting to the other side of his mouth. "That's all we need—a Horror-possessed, drunken squid!"

"Horror-possessed?" Rtas asked. "What exactly is that?"

"_It's like being infected by the Flood," _said Manda. _"Only—you don't turn into a rotting zombie. However, you become King Ghidorah's lackey—your consciousness becomes a part of his. In a sense, your consciousness becomes overwritten by King Ghidorah's and you're now an extension of him like the Flood are an extension of him."_

"And he's going back to High Charity," said Rtas. "We have to stop him and kill him…"

"How the hell did Squiddy become Horror-possessed?" Johnson asked.

"_Sometimes just being in contact so closely to King Ghidorah's cells can do it,"_ said Manda. _"It happened once in Britain 500 years ago—two years before Kiryuu destroyed Ghidorah's body. The scientist was studying Ghidorah's cells and King Ghidorah possessed him. Even Kiryuu was Horror-possessed at one time. And look at us—we're battling Flood forms—a virus created from Ghidorah's cells. Any one of us could have been possessed by him either through the virus—or just by getting some of the Flood's flesh on us. But no doubt it's even easier if you had it inside of you. Telek's medical records state he has the Flood Super Cell in him but it cannot mutate him because his nervous system has been damaged due to ethanol abuse—his drinking. He has ataxia and so some parts of his nervous system is damaged because of it. But just because he can't be mutated into a Flood Combat Form doesn't mean Ghidorah can't possess him. He probably was just waiting for the opportune time to do it."_

"Why Telek?" Johnson asked.

"Telek is a military strategist—and a genius at that," said Rtas. "This Gravemind creature would have an advantage against us in battle if he knew how not only we Sangheili battle—but the Covenant as well…"

"And the UNSC," said Johnson. "Squiddy knows them both."

_Ghidorah has Kiryuu as well," _said Manda. _"And with that, various military secrets such as—strategic knowledge of weapons of mass destruction owned by the UNSC. Telek's military prowess, Kiryuu's knowledge of top secret information, and now the only thing he lacks is someone to build seed perhaps deceitful trust between either our two governments. Kiryuu he has that for the UNSC, but now—he needs another." _Manda glanced back at Rtas. _"Someone who is on the Sangheili High Council, maybe."_

"Me?" Rtas asked. "Gravemind will try to—possess me?"

"_He knows that a Flood Combat form of you won't do," _said Manda. _"You have to look as you did prior to possession. This is how the Hydra works. He finds the people he can use as—what he calls Acolytes—slaves to serve him in order to hide his motives. They butter up the populace and make them ready for Ghidorah to consume. The Flood finalizes his body and once he has that, he'll use his Acolytes to soften the 'Cattle'. Sucks, doesn't it?"_

"I assure you I'm not possessed," said Rtas. "By Flood or any sort of unseen demon."

"_We'll know soon enough," _Manda sighed. _"You should get back to your ship. And I'm gonna keep an eye on you." _

Rtas' green eyes narrowed at the statement as he walked back towards the purple curtain of the gravity lift. Manda followed him.

"I'll secure the _Dawn_," said Johnson. He glanced back up at the unfinished Halo and sighed. "I hope you're right about this, Cortana."

0

The landing was anything but soft as Telek pulled the Banshee into a hole in the canopy of High Charity. Getting out, he stepped down onto puss-covered ground. Telek felt almost ill to his stomach when he came out onto the fleshy landscape. He took a sniff of the rancid air and nearly choked on the thick mist around him. Flecks of gold Flood spore dust filled the air, falling like putrid snow flakes all around him. He glanced around the darkened auditorium that he managed to land into. Some golden rays managed to shine through translucent areas in the ceiling and through holes created from the crash itself. Though this served little to light his way. Depression areas filled with milky pools of slime and tendrils of flesh dangled from ledges above. Telek glanced over and saw a wall pulsating with Flood sacks similar to what Carrier Forms carried. He had the strangest feeling that popping one of these sacks would release thousands of Infection Forms upon him. Though his ataxia granted him some immunity to the virus, thousands of them could overcome him while others would alert the combat forms to his presence. So far, he did not see any combat forms to bar his entrance. Telek gagged at the foul, rotting air as he slowly moved down a slimy slope. He suddenly lost his footing on the slippery side and began to slide down to one of the milky, slimy pools down below. He fell in with a splash and rose up out of the foul liquid, spitting and choking the stuff out of his mouth. It was cold which added more to Telek's growing discomfort. He swam himself out, struggling against the rather thick substance and took hold of a dangling tendril. Climbing out, Telek shook the slime off as best as he could.

"This place is disgusting…" he whispered, shivering from both disgust and the chill he felt from being in the pool. "I better find Kiryuu and the Chief fast. I don't think I can stand being here longer than I have to."

Pulling out his shotgun, Telek's eyes roved over to the darker areas where he suspected Flood could hide and he kept a constant vigil on his progress. Then, he jerked up when he heard a feminine voice suddenly cry out in agony. He knew that voice.

"Cortana?" Telek asked. "Cortana!"

Another voice echoed through the walls, causing them to tremble. That voice too he knew all too well—even if he had only heard it once.

"_I granted you safe passage, and yet you have come," _the voice snarled at Telek._ "For this trespass, I shall shatter your sun!"_

"Where's Kiryuu, Gravemind?!" Telek called.

"_He is here with me, his mind is now my slave," _Gravemind/Ghidorah replied. _"She is here too—we exist together—three corpses; one grave."_

Just then, several varieties of Combat Forms spilled out from a flesh-like valve in the wall. Telek's eyes widened just as they all came out, armed with various Covenant and UNSC weapons.

"Uh-oh…" Telek breathed. "Wonderful, I just had to make the three-headed dragon mad…"

He felt the pelt of a Needler, the sting of a Spiker, and the jolt of an assault rifle pelt against his shields. Telek rushed them as best as he could, firing his shotgun at them. He swung around, taking hold of one Flood form by its tentacles and swung it to the wall—smashing it. Telek growled as he realized his reactions were slowing, his strength not exactly what it used to be as he fought his way through the Flood. His illness was hindering his movements, making him sluggish. Clacking his mandibles, he swung the shotgun across his back and took out his sword. Telek swung around, his sword ignited. He sliced his way through the hordes of Flood, crawling now through narrower passageways that were covered over by Flood-stuff. Then, Cortana's voice cried out again.

"I'm just my Mother's shadow!" she shouted. "A pawn in my Grandfather's game. She created me, and he used me. Don't look at me! Don't listen! I'm not what I used to be…"

"I have not used you…" called another familiar, and rather pained voice. It was Kiryuu this time. "I have never used any of you…"

"Kiryuu!" Telek called. But before the voice could reply, suddenly Telek's world was filled with stars. He was thrown back against the wall by a powerful force. With an aching head, he glanced up to see who hit him. He saw a Pure Flood Tank Form standing over him. The form contorted and shifted, taking on the Flood version of King Ghidorah's draconic form. Kneeling down, the Flood avatar of the Golden Terror took Telek's throat in its claw and raised him up. He brought the Sangheili Zealot close to his central head.

"_Such animosity for me," _King Ghidorah began. _"Yet, I have not wronged you in any way. I don't recall ever meeting you before. Why do you feel this way?"_

Telek gripped the forearm and then thrust the plasma sword into the Flood creature's chest. He heard a loud roar and a gurgle from the Flood form just as it reverted back into the Tank Form again. Telek pulled up, cutting all the way through to the head of the creature until it was split opened.

"_I do not understand your hatred," _he heard King Ghidorah's voice echo again. _"But I would like to know the source of this acrid. Perhaps it is not me who you hate, but someone else…"_

"I've killed the one who I truly hate," said Telek. "You know that."

"_Now you deceit yourself," _the voice chuckled amusingly.

"You're disgusting," Telek called. "Foul, a creature that lives off of rotting corpses and tormented souls. Why should I not hate you?"

"_To hate me for what I am is hypocritical of you," _King Ghidorah began smoothly. _"Or have you forgotten the reason why you bid the Covenant adieu? You disagreed with them because they slaughtered creatures who did nothing wrong and loudly you tried to get the Prophets to sing your song. But all along, you found out the irony of Truth's name as Tartarus branded you with the Mark of Shame."_

"Shut up!" Telek bellowed.

"_The truth hurts, doesn't it?" _the voice continued to rumble as Telek began to run down the slimy corridor.

"I won't rest until every last one of your Flood virus is eliminated," Telek called.

"_Perhaps it is not Truth who holds your heated ire," _King Ghidorah continued as he probed deeper into Telek's memories. _"But instead the one who you consider your sire. He was your friend and you his pupil—that is until, he handed you over to the Great Liar. It seems you still harbor some of that heated emotion for the one who never believed you about the false Land of Goshen. And so, you use me as some sort of escape-goat for the feelings for him you still tote."_

"Telek!" Kiryuu's voice called out again. "Don't listen to him. Don't fall for his spell like I did."

"Kiryuu?" Telek asked. He turned around and heard another cry of pain from Cortana.

"Don't worry about her…" Kiryuu said. "The Chief can find her."

"_The love of your granddaughter is the same for your son," _Telek heard Gravemind's voice call out again. _"I wonder if he could forgive you for the love he was shun."_

"I—did what was best for him," Kiryuu said.

"Kiryuu, where are you?" Telek asked.

"_If the reason you came was to see him," _Telek heard the voice echoed once more. _"Then look no further than beyond that rim."_

Telek passed over through a valve door. He stepped over to what looked like a grand hall of audience, an enormous chamber that looked all to recognizable to him. Telek glanced around, seeing the Flood-stuff covered pillars and walls, and even bleachers sitting across from each other. In front there was a large stage where at one time three Prophet Hierarchs once reside before, floating in their hover thrones. This was the Council Chamber. Telek glanced around as he heard the faint sounds of voices cheering, but they were not cheering for him.

_Heretic…heretic…heretic…_

Telek spun around when he heard that word being shouted. He shook his head, thinking his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Kiryuu!" Telek called again.

"Here," replied Kiryuu as Telek turned once more to an enormous, Flood-covered raised area at the side. He saw a shining, metallic toe that was nearly the size of him. Glancing up further he found that toe was attached to a gargantuan, armored, saurian body tied to the wall—bound in Flood flesh. It was Kiryuu. Kiryuu's head was free and he glanced down to peer at Telek.

"Alright," Telek began. "This may be a bit harder than I thought. How the hell am I supposed to get you out when you're—bigger than a fucking Scarab?"

"You—shouldn't have come," Kiryuu said.

"Really," Telek crossed his arms. "If I don't save you, then who's gonna pin the medals on all the one-legged Marines out there after the war is over, huh? You've got two months left of your term and I'm here to see to it that you survive long enough to live out those two terms."

"I appreciate the effort," Kiryuu said as Telek grabbed hold of a tendril hanging down and climbed himself up onto the bleachers. "But this isn't necessary. Destroying this place, that's what you need to do. Don't worry about me."

He watched as Telek scaled high enough to where he was up at the mecha's shoulders. He brought out his sword and began slicing through the fleshy binds.

"Is it me, or does Gravemind have some sort of kinky, disgusting fetish about you?" Telek asked.

Kiryuu rolled his eyes at him: "This reminds me of Erica and her kinky—twisted fetish she had for me."

"Ah," Telek grinned. "Some hottie at the office wanted some mechanical lizard action, eh? What was she, a secretary or something? I've read about certain Presidents giving some fun with filing girls in your planet's history."

"I haven't looked at another female in centuries, Telek," Kiryuu growled. "And no, Erica wasn't some lady I was into—she was…it's very difficult to explain. But without her, I wouldn't have been able to fight against King Ghidorah the first time."

Telek managed to get through the flesh and some of Kiryuu's binds snapped back away from him, freeing a part of his arm.

"That sword is sharp," he said.

"Well, it's good for cutting things," said Telek.

"If you want to know how a machine like myself managed to become telepathic…" Kiryuu continued. "Erica was the one who gave them to me."

"I don't even wanna know how she did it," Telek snorted. "And I don't wanna even know how you two got it on either. Robot fetishes, I swear…" He shivered. "It probably would give me nightmares."

"Telek," began Kiryuu. "Just get out of here." He glanced around and softly whispered. "He's in here…"

"Listen to you," Telek sighed as he cut at some more of the binds. "60-meters tall and you act like a damned ant when Gravemind is around."

"King Ghidorah," Kiryuu began. "Gravemind isn't exactly a force that forgives easily. I foiled his plans last time we met. He can't forgive me for that."

Telek glanced around again, looking at his surroundings: "You know—this is the place. This is where they sentenced me and branded me."

"Don't think about that," said Kiryuu. "That's what King Ghidorah wants you to do. You think about that and he'll use your thoughts against you. That's how he takes control. That's how he took control over me." He glanced up when he heard another pained cry from Cortana. Suddenly, she started to laugh.

"A collection of lies; that's all I am!" she sobbed. "Stolen thoughts and memories! I am nothing like you wanted me to be…"

"_I hear her calling you," _Gravemind rumbled. _"She wants you to end her torment. Kiryuu…will you end it? She hides something from me. I want to see what she hides."_

"You think I'll tell you?" Kiryuu asked.

"_Though time has taught me patience," _Gravemind began as tentacles grew out from the floor. Kiryuu glanced down as the wall itself began to morph, a maw of a creature that looked similar to a Venus Fly Trap rise up from the Flood-stuff covered wall. Kiryuu chuckled uneasily at the creature.

"You look worse than Audrey II, Ghidorah," he said. "I don't know if I should kill you or prune you…"

Gravemind reared back and faced Kiryuu eye to—trap.

"_You make light of my appearance," _Gravemind began.

"Let's just say, you looked better when we last met," Kiryuu said.

"Otto was right, you are ugly," Telek swallowed.

"_Then perhaps this is more appealing to you," _the Flood-plant creature chuckled. Just then, the creature exhaled and out flowed several glowing, golden specs, particles and dust from its mouth. As the particles flowed up, lowly taking form, the plant-creature fell backwards, its body slowly dissolving away. Kiryuu and Telek took in a breath as the glowing dust and particles took shape of a quadruped, golden dragon with three heads and broad bat-like wings. The monster looked almost three times the size of Kiryuu.

"Oh—shit…" Telek breathed. "Harodihg!"

Kiryuu was not as impressed with the being that stood before him.

"You are still not completely yourself," Kiryuu said. "For that matter, you're not complete at all. I can see right through you."

Telek saw just what Kiryuu meant. The three-headed monster before him looked ghostly, transparent as if he was not all completely there.

"_I am very patient," _he said. _"And time is on my side. And soon you will tell me what your granddaughter hides."_

Kiryuu glanced away, closing his eyes to his captor.

"_Very well, then I will find another," _King Ghidorah began as he glanced over at Telek. _"This room holds much pain for you because you knew things that were supposed to be taboo. There is so much hate that you try to burrow for the Arbiter who calls himself Otto. He was once your teacher, but in this room, he became your betrayer and you were left to wallow in sorrow."_

"Telek, don't listen to him…"

Telek began to hear those words cry out again echoing from crowds long since gone from this room.

_Heretic, heretic, heretic…_

"_Can you hear their voices shouting that word?" _King Ghidorah asked. _"While to the gallows you were chauffeured? 'Heretic', they cry. 'Heretic!' I hear their voices every night when I sleep in this room, though I never figured as to whom…"_

Telek began to feel groggy just as the ghoul continued to rhyme, his world swam around him. He had not even had a drink once and yet he felt very drunk. He fell to his knees and leaned down breathing heavily. His sword dropped from his hand and he collapsed onto the Flood-covered ledge.

"Telek!" Kiryuu cried. "Wake up!"

Tentacles rose up and bound his mouth shut as Ghidorah chuckled.

"_You have forgotten what had caused such chagrin," _he continued. _"If only you knew what it is that truly lies within. I shall make good use of it."_

Kiryuu winced and grunted, trying to free himself from his binds. He glanced down as a single spec of gold dust fell upon Telek's unconscious body.

"_You have the ability to fight my power," _Ghidorah continued, looking back at Kiryuu. _"But soon your friend will have that all familiar glower."_

"_You will not take him!" _Kiryuu called. _"You won't use him like you used me."_

"_The 'son' and his companion are troublesome," _Ghidorah began giving off a deep and wicked chuckle. _"I think the pirate will prove to be an entertaining distraction. The one of flesh and faith, whose mind was once deluded, and the one of machine and nerve with a mind concluded shall battle with another whose reality is extruded!"_

0

"It was the coin's fault!" Cortana's voice called out. "I wanted to make you strong, keep you safe. I'm sorry, I can't."

The Master Chief paused when he heard that statement. He began to remember what it meant, the coin, his luck. That was what he had most of the time, luck. Though he wondered if his luck was running out now. They managed to take a small breather, hiding behind a Flood-covered corner where he found that pedestal. The Arbiter informed him that the room they were in was rather close to the Council Chamber and where they were going towards was the Mausoleum of the Arbiter. Being back in High Charity brought back some old memories of his own. It was here he was brought before the Council for his failure to safeguard Halo, and here he was branded for his heresy. To the Covenant it was heresy, to Telek—it was necessary. Otto remembered the day he cursed Telek's name for what he had done. He glanced up at the ceiling remembering what Telek cried out when he was being dragged away by Tartarus and his Jiralhanae guards. Then, he recalled that maddened laughter Telek had when he was being tormented. The pain that he felt physically was nothing compared to the pain he felt emotionally. Telek had been betrayed. Otto often wondered whether or not despite the fact that they had renewed their friendship if Telek still harbored some of those emotions for him.

"Returning here…" began Otto. "Brings back a lot of hurtful memories."

"You don't have to worry about that much longer," said the Chief. "No doubt, we may have to destroy this place."

"Back then, I would have tried to stop you," the Arbiter sighed. "But now, I'll be happy to see this place gone. It is a memorial to the mistakes the Covenant has made—my people have made by joining it."

Then, he glanced back when he heard the sound of feet slowly walk towards them. The Master Chief and the Arbiter raised their weapons, ready to shoot whatever creature was on its way. Otto paused for a moment when he saw the shadowy shape of a Sangheili appear over the rise. The Sangheili warrior's armor flashed gold—it was a Zealot. At its hip was a sword and on its back was a shotgun.

"Telek!" Otto gasped. "Telek, you should be on the _Shadow of Intent_. We're fine here. We'll just get the construct and leave."

The shadowy form did not reply and slowly moved into the light. The Chief lowered his gun when he found it really was the Admiral.

"Telek, go back to the ship," said Otto. "We're almost through here."

Then, like lightning, Telek leapt out, racing with an unnatural speed toward Otto 'Gamam. The Arbiter heard the sound of a plasma sword ignite and a swing down towards him. Otto swiftly ignited his own plasma sword and blocked the blade coming in, shocked to see that it was Telek's own. The Chief raised his shotgun again, ready to shoot Telek for attacking the Arbiter.

"Telek!" Otto cried. "What's wrong?"

Telek withdrew and sliced down again. Otto dodged the slice and blocked, his sword clashing with the Zealot's.

"Telek, stop this!" Otto called. He heard the sound of bullet fire and his shields fluctuated. Telek's shields fluctuated as well and the Sangheili pirate swiftly dodged away using that same unbelievable speed. Otto could not believe how fast Telek was moving. The movement almost seemed to make Telek wink out of site. He seemed to recall someone else having similar speed—Kiryuu Knight. Otto swiftly turned again when he heard the Chief fire his assault rifle.

"No!" he called. "No, Spartan. Please! Stop shooting."

Otto glanced back when he saw Telek's form again. He noticed that the Zealot was not Flood-infected, though he was acting like he was.

"Spartan," said Otto. "Something's wrong with him. Go and find your construct, I'll handle Telek."

"You sure?" the Chief asked.

"I am," Otto said. "Telek is my student. He's—like a brother to me. I must figure out what's wrong with him."

"Okay," said the Chief. "Don't take too long."

With that, John ran off down the hall towards where he hoped to find Cortana and leaving the Arbiter to deal with his student and old friend. Otto's sword once more blocked another downward cut from Telek.

"Please, Telek, tell me, why are you doing this?" Otto asked. He was suddenly thrown back by a powerful roundhouse kick from Telek. Otto came crashing up against a Flood-created pillar, landing on a metallic, bare floor. He gasped and glanced up, seeing Telek slowly walk over towards him. Then, Otto's old student knelt down and the Arbiter got a good look at his eyes. Telek's eyes gleamed with feral rage. Otto could not help but to notice the color as well. They were not blue, they were red! Then, Telek spoke in a voice that was not his own, a voice that was sinister and dark.

"Now, you shall see what your end will be," he began, his voice riddling out in a peculiar and horrifying familiar canto. "Your mortal coil you shall be freed…"


	10. Me Myself and Kiryuu

**Me, Myself, and Kiryuu?**

The Chief glanced around, picking the entrails of vomit-colored green flesh from his armor. On his shoulder was the single bio-syntech piece that clung tightly to the neck opening of his armor. He gripped his shotgun tightly and he had an assault rifle slung over his back. He had to make sure that he used his shots carefully, knowing that he he did not have much ammo left. He thanked whatever force out there that some of the Flood managed to used human weapons and a few of them had shotguns. He managed to pick off the ammo from their tattered bodies. He turned an orange, Flood-flesh-covered corner and the syntech leapt from his shoulder. John paused when he saw the cybernetic flesh morph and form legs, scuttling across the floor. It paused for a moment and glanced back, a single, small blade pointing the Spartan in a direction. It wanted him to follow. The Master Chief nodded silently and hurried behind the syntech. Then, he came to a pedestal of metallic purple in another chamber. The syntech-animated creature leapt up into the pedestal and connected itself to a port at the side. The pedestal came to life as a tiny blue hologram of Kiryuu Knight flashed on at the center of the pedestal.

"Master Chief," the hologram began.

"Mr. President," said the Chief.

"Not exactly," said the hologram. "I am a fragment of Kiryuu Knight, a subroutine that was imprinted inside the piece of his syntech your received. I am the mind controlling it. I can sense where Cortana is being held and I can help guide you to where she is."

"What about—yourself?" the Chief asked. "Where is Kiryuu?"

"Unfortunately, that information I do not possess," the hologram of Kiryuu replied. "You will have to find him yourself. However, I am programmed to help guide you to Cortana."

"Then, let's do it," he nodded. The syntech piece disconnected itself from the projector and crawled up the Spartan's leg. John reloaded his shotgun and headed down the slimy, flesh-covered, writhing corridor. He felt the syntech connect to his armor and interface with his visor's HUB screen. As soon as the connection was made, a NAV point appeared on the HUB which pointed him in the direction of where Cortana was being held.

0

Otto sliced down upon his former student with swift fever. His sword clashed upon Telek's shields just as the possessed pirate Sangheili dodged the blow. Telek swung around and his sword sliced across the Arbiter's hip, nicking him at his side. Purple blood splattered out and Otto tumbled down.

"That was for Halo 06," Telek growled, his red eyes flashed with rage.

"Telek, snap out of it!" called Otto. "It's Gravemind, he has you under his spell."

Telek chuckled darkly, letting loose a deep growl from his mandibles.

"Telek, please," Otto began. "Please. Fight his control. Don't let the parasite win!"

"Is that what you think of me?" Telek asked, though his words were not his own. "A parasite? I believe you called me that once before when you begged me to release you from my grip."

That statement was the indication that made Otto realize that Telek was not the one in control. Telek was not Telek, he was Gravemind. Telek made a sword lunge for Otto and the Arbiter flipped out of the way. He had all the moves that Telek had, but the speed and the agility was not his own. Otto remembered Telek's movements were becoming sluggish, he was limping a bit more and his stance seemed swimmy due to his ataxia. But this Telek moved as if he had never suffered from ethanol poisoning. His movements were more precise. His speed was especially unnatural. And those glowing red eyes were especially not natural at all. They gleamed like the eyes that King Ghidorah had back at the Control Room. But Otto knew somewhere Telek was still in there. He knew that he had to break through and free his student from the binds of the parasite that held his mind.

"I have existed eons before you were even a glimmer in your mother's eyes," the creature controlling Telek growled. "And I will exist long after you've said your last good-bye."

Otto ducked down and activated his active camouflage just as Gravemind took his swing. He dashed off into the shadows, hoping that the ancient armor's invisibility would hold out.

"You cannot hide from me forever, Arbiter," called King Ghidorah. "I will find you."

_I never thought I'd be hiding from Telek, _Otto thought silently. His mind snapped shut when he heard the sound a deep chuckle.

"I can hear you..." King Ghidorah called. "Your thoughts only make it easier for me to find you."

The Horror-possessed Telek glanced down at the floor, seeing spots of purple leading away into a line.

"You're bleeding too," he continued.

"Using my student to fight me just shows how weak you are, Harodihg!" Otto called. "You won't face me yourself, you need to use a puppet to do me in."

King Ghidorah chuckled again, pulling out Telek's shotgun. He gave the lever a tug, flipping the gun over his finger. Once he heard it cock, he pointed at a shimmer he saw hiding behind a fleshy pillar and he fired. Otto felt the bullets pelt his shields and knocked out his invisibility. He got up and ran, taking out his carbine and firing, hoping to knock out the possessed Zealot's shields and perhaps wound him enough to subdue him. He dashed off, ducking again behind several fleshy looking pillars and dangling tentacles. He again heard the clashing sound of an activated sword emitter and Otto slid further into the shadows. Otto glanced up, hearing the echoing, maddened laughter of Cortana's voice coming through the PA system of High Charity. Then, he heard another sound as well, a deep voice struggling to free itself. His shields flashed and sparked when he heard the clash of Telek's sword coming down upon him. Otto cursed himself for letting his guard down and he activated his own sword, blocking the plasma blade's second slice.

"You hear him?" Gravemind asked. "He struggles against me. It won't last long. His—condition may make him immune to my virus, but his mind is just as weak and frail as his new boss'. You know who I'm talking about."

"Mr. Knight?" Otto asked.

"I will possess both," he rumbled darkly. "All existing happily and contempt inside of me."

"Telek hates being contempt with anything," Otto growled as he leapt up and kicked Telek's body away. The Zealot went sliding across the slippery, slimy floor. It was a setback, but it was enough for Otto to make his move and ran. He had to find another sword, he noticed the battery life of the sword he carried was beginning to run out. His carbine was also slowly depleting away. Otto made his way down, glancing down at the fallen bodies of various dead Sangheili and Humans. Kneeling down, he took a shotgun off of a dead Marine and a sword from a fallen Ultra. Uttering a slight prayer, he thanked the bodies for lending him their weapons. Then, he glanced up and started down to the next large room. That was when he heard something whisper to him.

"Arbiter..." the voice whispered. "Over here."

"Who is that?" Otto asked.

He walked over to a speaker in the wall where the voice was coming from.

"This is not a safe channel," began the voice.

"Mr. Knight?" Otto asked, recognizing the voice of the biomechanical reptile leader of Earth.

"Arbiter," began Kiryuu. "You can't win like this. You'll only get Telek killed, or yourself killed."

"Telek is possessed by that parasite," said Otto. "Gravemind is using my old friend as a means to attack me."

"I know," said Kiryuu. "I don't have much time before King Ghidorah realizes what I'm doing. I was once like Telek is now, I was once possessed by that monster."

"How did you break free?" Otto asked.

"Erica Munson," Kiryuu replied. "Her sacrifice freed me. She's not alive now."

"There must be another way," Otto hissed.

"You are correct on King Ghidorah's condition," Kiryuu began. "He is weak. In this state, he hasn't a lot of influence with physical beings except for his Flood virus. He can't stay in control of Telek for long. It's more difficult to control something alive than something dead. He's using all his mental powers to keep Telek under possession. You must make it even harder for him to stay in control."

"You said not to fight him."

"No, don't fight him," Kiryuu agreed. "Talk to him. Play a mental game with him. Distract him. Try to bring out Telek. I will do what I can from here."

"What can you do?" Otto asked, but only silence came.

"You're only delaying the inevitable," called Gravemind. Otto glanced back, seeing Telek's possessed body rise up. "Not even Kiryuu can help you."

"I don't need some construct's help, parasite," Otto growled, igniting his sword. "I can take you down myself."

0

_"Spreading these lies about our Lord's designs," the High Prophet of Truth began as he read off the list of charges. "Reckless intoxication, making bargains with our enemies the humans. Insubordination. This is the last straw, Fleet Master Telek 'Herosee."_

_Telek stood coolly before the High Council as the murmurs of both Sangheili and San 'Shyumm voices were heard all around him. His fate was sealed the moment he stepped on High Charity._

_"You never had a problem such as these before, Fleet Master," Truth continued._

_"It was only when I found that I had been serving nothing more than a fairytale, did I become so 'insubordinate'," Telek spat. "If you had any care for the Covenant, you will stop these lies now!"_

_Telek glanced back at Otto who gave him a disdainful snort. Telek's mandibles curled up when he heard that snort and he felt a stab to the back from it._

_"Silence, heretic!" Mercy cried._

_"What did you discover, Fleet Master?" Truth asked. "Tell us. Tell us everything."_

_"The Halos," Telek began. "They will only spell out doom for us. They kill life, all life. All the life within the range of their pulse weapon. It doesn't matter whether they are good—evil, or indifferent. We all will die!"_

_"Lies!" Regret cried. "They're all lies! The Sacred Rings do no such thing! If they did, we would know. If they meant our end, then why are we searching for them?"_

_"Tell me, Regret, why are you searching for them?" Telek asked._

_"You will not address me in such manner, Fleet Master!" Regret spouted._

_"I will address you as I see fit, you wrinkly old prune," the Zealot sneered._

_Gasps filled the council chamber as both the Sangheili and the minor Prophets just stood back—aghast. Telek heard a snort from the Chieftain of the Jiralhanae Tartarus. His fist wringed across his great battle hammer, the Fist of Rukt._

Someday, I'm gonna slam that damned hammer into your head, you smelly ape_, Telek thought with disgust._

_"Tell me!" Telek demanded. "To my Sangheili brothers, do you not remember the war? We were enemies once!" He turned back to the Prophets. "We hunted you down and we hung your skulls up as trophies. The Prophets were our enemies once, and the more I look at their complacent faces, I see that they still very well may be. You already knew what the Halos do, Truth. I have no doubt in my mind that you already knew. It was just a matter of time before one of us finally wizened up to your schemes and now you wish to kill me to keep the truth from Sangheili ears. We followed you like mindless stooges. Well, you'll not have me so easily blinded."_

_"I have heard enough," Truth said. "It is with a heavy heart that I sentence you to death for high treason and heresy against the Covenant. You shall be branded and after you are dead, your body be placed on display as a warning to anyone of the evils of blasphemy."_

_"Blasphemy!" Telek spat. "You're the one who spouts it, not I. What the Forerunners left is a warning, they hold no salvation. They didn't leave to some sort of distant dimension, they died, you morons!"_

_"Take him away, Tartarus!" Truth cried. "Silence the heretic for good!"_

_Tartarus chuckled sinisterly: "Of course."_

He's betrayed you..._called an unseen voice from the crowd._

_"Otto!" Telek called as Tartarus took hold his his shoulder, dragging him out. "Otto! Don't do this to me! How could you betray me?! We were friends!"_

_Tartarus hefted the large Sangheili Zealot out the door of the Council Chamber and slammed the butt-end of the Fist of Rukt against Telek's side. Then, he gripped Telek's neck and lifted him up. The Zealot grabbed hold of the thick wrist of the Jiralhanae, struggling against the grip. Tartarus chuckled._

_"Soon, Telek," he rumbled. "Soon. It will be the Jiralhanae that will be the Prophets' escorts to the Divine Beyond, not the Sangheili. Soon, the Sangheili will be nothing more than slaves for our work and food for our bellies."_

_"Oh, don't—think I knew that all along," Telek growled, clacking his mandibles. "Don't think I didn't see what was coming. But in the end being the Prophets' escort will only lead you down one path, the path of death."_

_"No, Telek," Tartarus brought the gold-armored Sangheili closer. "It's your lies that will lead you to the path of death. And _I_ will be your escort."_

_He dragged the Sangheili down to the center level where it looked out over a balcony of cheering and jeering Covenant faithful. Letting go of Telek, he dropped him onto the floor where groups of Unggoy tossed rotten fruit and vegetables at him. _

_"Heretic, heretic!" jeered the Unggoy._

_Telek lifted his weakened head up, his armor stained with the juices of the rotten produce thrown at him. He glanced up at Tartarus who chuckled satisfactory, combing his white Mohawk with his thick fingers._

_"Yes, that's right, heretic," he chuckled. "Kneel before your superior."_

_"You are not my superior," Telek growled as he got to his feet. Tartarus kicked him down._

_"I said, kneel!" he bellowed._

_"No," Telek growled._

_"Kneel, heretic," he heard another voice call out. Telek glanced up and saw Otto 'Gamamee standing there, golden armor glowing in the ambient light, still holding that disdained look on his face. "Admitting you were wrong may save some face for you."_

_"Otto!" Telek called. "Please, don't let them do this to me. You know I am right. I'm only trying to save us, to save the Covenant from its own ignorance! If you allow this to continue, we'll all die."_

_"Enough of your lies," Otto growled back._

How could he allow your friendship to end this way? _Asked the ghostly voice. Telek glanced up and saw other Sangheili jeering at him, hissing and grunting, thrusting their fists at him while Otto just watched in silence._

Listen to them, Telek, _the voice continued. _You tried to save them, and what thanks have they given you?

_Tartarus grabbed Telek by the collar and hefted him up, tossing him on the pedestal where he was about to be tormented. Otto just stood and watched, his face cold as ice. Two Jiralhanae guards picked Telek up and strapped him into the torture device, the energy shackles closing around his wrists. He heard the sounds of the crowd below calling out and Telek could not help but to laugh._

_"Laughter will not save you, heretic," Tartarus walked around to the front._

_"You are a fool, Tartarus," Telek chuckled. "You're so blind. You're so blind, you cannot see anymore! Now you, like the others, will waste away in a massive grave planned by a suicide of the Prophets. Our 'Lords' creations are nothing more than weapons that know not the difference between friend and foe! The Forerunners have given us great gifts, and we should not take them lightly, but the Halos are none of them. They should be destroyed!"_

_"Silence, heretic!" Tartarus bellowed, backhanding Telek in the jaw. Purple blood splattered out and dripped to the floor._

_"I know the truth," Telek shuddered a whisper. "And it will not die."_

_"Where are your friends now?" Tartarus asked, grabbing Telek's lower mandibles. "You have no friends."_

He is right, _said the voice. Telek giggled maddenly. The voice continued: _You have no friends.

_The Jiralhanae grabbed the edges of Telek's gold armor and ripped it off of him, stripping him of his rank and title. He was no longer a Zealot, he was a heretic. Tartarus grabbed the helmet off of the Sangheili's head and tossed it aside. The orange shackles glowed fiercely and Telek winced in agony as the heat began to burn away his body suit, leaving nothing more than his modesty left. Telek slipped, dangling by the shackles and gasping for air. Still, he chuckled at them._

_"You're all...fools..." he whispered._

You are alone..._the voice mocked. _Look how your old friend watches. Look, he's turning away.

_Telek glanced up, seeing Otto 'Gamamee turn away from him._

_"Otto," he called. "Otto! Don't abandon me! Don't turn your back on me!"_

_Otto just shook his head, shutting his eyes just as Tartarus took out the branding iron with the Mark of Shame glowing bright orange in the center. Then, he turned towards Telek and chuckled, shoving the red-hot branding iron into the Sangheili's chest. Telek reared back and bellowed in pain._

See how he abandons you in your hour of need..._the voice continued._

Stop it! _Called another voice. _Don't listen to him! Don't listen, Telek.

_As Tartarus moved away, Telek gasped, allowing his head to droop._

Telek, you are stronger than that, _the encouraging, ghostly voice called out to him. Telek lifted his head up painfully and turning it towards the crowd. His vision became blurred and he tried to focus as best as he could despite the pain he was feeling. His shaky, blue eyes, clouded by sorrow and betrayal came upon two figures. One he knew he recognized from somewhere, one he knew very well, though he did not like. It was Kiryuu Knight standing in the crowd with a hopeful expression on his face. But it was not his voice that Telek was hearing, it was a different voice. The voice that spoke came from a rather short, curly-haired male human wearing a peakcock-blue business suit. The human stood even shorter than an Unggoy. Telek had never seen something so short in his life. The human stood beside Otto, who's back was still turned. Then, the human grabbed hold of Otto's gloved hand and motioned for the Sangheili to turn around. The golden-armored form of Otto 'Gamamee turned around and as he turned, his armor changed becoming that of the Arbiter's. _

_"I'm sorry, Telek," he said. "For not listening to you..."_

_For one instant his vision wavered and instead of seeing Tartarus, he saw Otto standing before him amongst a Flood covered chamber._

_"Telek," called Otto. "Telek, you are stronger than this. He's just using your anger against you, he's using it against me. I believe you, you know I do. The Prophets did lie, and look what happened? They died, you killed Truth. You had your revenge. They won't lie to us anymore."_

You see, Telek? _He heard the short human's voice call into his mind. _You are not alone.

_Telek regained his strength and stared back at Tartarus._

This is an illusion, Telek! _called the human. _It's not real!

_"I'm not gonna be fooled by your visions, Gravemind," he said to the Jiralhanae Chieftain. "I know who you really are."_

_"You have no friends here," said Tartarus—or rather King Ghidorah. "No hope."_

_"You're wrong," Telek growled as he pulled at his shackles. "You don't know half my story. After Tartarus branded me and threw me in the cell for execution, I busted out because I had friends. I took over my own ship and escaped High Charity, because I had friends. Everything I've been able to do, defy the Prophets, undermine the Covenant, aid the Humans—it was all because I have friends. And while you make up this illusion to break my spirit, even now, I have friends who are trying to help me break you." Telek broke the energy bonds around his wrist just as the crowd of jeering Covenant disappeared leaving only Kiryuu, the strange short human, and a Tartarus-disguised Gravemind/King Ghidorah. "And we're gonna succeed."_

_"Time has taught me patience!" King Ghidorah bellowed through the mouth of Tartarus, gripping the handle of the Fist of Rukt tightly until his knuckles were white. "But basking in new freedom—I will know all that I possess!"_

_He raised the gravity hammer up and slammed it down, the force was enough to send Telek flying against the wall._

_"Your mind shall be the first thing I shall possess!" King Ghidorah called. "And then the minds of your 'friends'. I will not stop until I have assimilated all into my being." He swung the hammer and Telek was sent flying again._

_"Telek!" Kiryuu called. "Stop it, Ghidorah!"_

_"You will be mine, Kiryuu" Gravemind rumbled. "You, your granddaughter, her knight in shining armor, the pirate, his teacher, we will all share one grave together!"_

_Telek lifted his head up and rolled out of the way as the head of the gravity hammer swung down upon him._

_"Kiryuu, I'm fighting in the nude here!" he called. "Do something!"_

_Kiryuu tried to make his way to attack King Ghidorah, but a hand came out and grabbed him._

_"No," said the human. "You don't have the strength right now. It's my turn."_

_Tartarus lunged for Telek and swung his hammer, sending the naked Sangheili spinning off the ledge. Telek's claws dug into the edge of the balcony, his body swinging. He glanced down at the bottom where the city of High Charity was. Then, he swallowed._

_"Something tells me that despite this being an illusion," he began. "If I fall, I'll die."_

_He glanced up hearing the growl of Tartarus/Gravemind/King Ghidorah as the Jiralhanae walked over towards him._

_"You're mine, pirate," King Ghidorah grinned through Tartarus. Just as he was about to make one final swing, he felt a pain corse through his body. King Ghidorah fell back, his Jiralhanae form wavered and disappeared, becoming golden specks of light. Telek glanced back as the specks of light began to reform again, taking on that familiar shape of the three-headed draconic hydra that even his people knew from ancient tales._

_"I will not be denied!" King Ghidorah bellowed as his central head came down with its maw wide open, ready to devour Telek. Then, a shadowy form rose up between the Sangheili and the Gold Demon, spreading a pair of broad bat-like wings wide. Telek, with the last bit of his strength, lifted himself back onto the ledge. He glanced back with wide eyes, catching the glimmer of silver and metallic blue from the shadowy form that barred King Ghidorah's way. That was when he noticed the short human beside Kiryuu was gone._

"I should have realized you'd be here too," _King Ghidorah growled. _"But just as you failed then, you will fail now."

"No, I won't," _replied the shadow figure. _"Because like Telek, I too have friends. And we want to see you gone."

"Your friends are weak,"_ King Ghidorah chuckled. _"You can't hold me back for long. I am close to knowing what she knows. Then, we'll see who for the bell tolls."

0

"This way," called the biosyntech creature attaching itself to the Chief's speakers.  
"Where the engine room is. Wait for a moment."

The Chief paused just as a generator exploded and broke apart from the ceiling above a great pit in the reactor room.

_"You will tell me what she hides..." _called Gravemind as hordes of Flood infected forms climbed onto the fleshy bridge that the Chief attempted to cross. The Chief cocked his shotgun and fired upon the Flood, taking them down one at a time. His shields flashed gold as one of the Combat Forms slashed at his back from behind. The Spartan spun around and swatted the creature with the butt of his shotgun and brought out his pistol, shooting down the other Elite Combat Form attacking him. The Flood infected creature fell off the bridge.

_"Tell me!" _King Ghidorah bellowed. _"Now!"_

The Chief felt his footing slip and he fell from the edge of the fleshy bridge. He reached out and grabbed hold of a tentacle dangling down swung himself back up onto the bridge, kicking some of the Flood off of it as he landed.

"This is UNSC AI Serial Number CTN0452-9," began Cortana flatly, the last bit of her breaking apart under King Ghidorah's weight.

_"I am a monument to all your sins..." _both the voices of Cortana and King Ghidorah chimed together.

"Hurry, Chief!" called Kiryuu's subroutine. "She doesn't have much longer!"

Leaping over a Flood Tank Form, the Chief made a dash down the hallway as a door closed behind him.

"Put me in here," said the subroutine. "I'll keep the door locked as best as I can. But that is it. Once you have Cortana, my functions are no longer needed. You will be on your own."

The Chief nodded as he felt the syntech creature disconnect from his helmet and attach itself to the door. Then, the door flashed read, indicating it was locked. The Chief dashed down the corridor as a secondary door opened. There, he stood in the chamber of the Prophet Hierarchs' inner sanctum. He glanced down and found a pedestal where a shield bubble glowed brightly over the haunch-over form of Cortana's holographic image. The Chief took his shotgun and began to beat at the shield feverishly, hitting home each time. Just as the shield finally collapsed Cortana shakingly looked up.

"You...found me..." she breathed, her voice breaking into a sob. The Chief slowly moved closer to her. "But so much of me is wrong... out of place. You might be too late..."

"You know me," the Chief began with an encouraging voice. "When I keep a promise..."

"You...keep it," Cortana finally said, regaining some strength as her hologram glowed brighter. "I—_do _know how to pick 'em."

"Lucky me," the Chief shrugged. "Do you still have it?"

"The activation index from the first Halo?" Cortana asked as she held out her hand revealing a hologram of the Index Key from Halo 04. "A little souvenir I held onto...just in case."

Cortana winced again, hearing a bellowing growl coming from the walls around the room.

"Do you have an escape plan?" she asked.

"Thought I'd shoot my way out," the Chief replied as he pulled out the data chip case where he had her held. "Mix things up a little."

Cortana smiled softly and placed her hand on the center, passing her program from the pedestal to the chip. He slipped the chip into the data port at the back of his helmet.

"Just keep your head down," she said. "There's two of us in here...remember?"

The door opened and the Chief glanced around.

"Chief, get me out of this place," Cortana urged with a hint of fear in her voice. "I—I don't want to stay..."

The Chief made his way back up the corridor and found the door at the top now wide open. Cortana's virtual eyes lit up when she detected something familiar coming from a small, oily spot at the corner of the door.

"Biosyntech?" she asked. "It can't be. He's really here?"

"He is," replied the Chief.

"I thought it was a dream, a vision that Gravemind tried to fool me with to get more information out of me," Cortana gasped. "But I never knew it was true. Why? Why did Kiryuu come here? I thought he was more worried about his own agendas."

"Maybe because he considers you the favorite of the family," the Chief replied.

"Well that's sweet of him," Cortana smiled internally.

_"At last!" _King Ghidorah roared. _"I see! Her secret is revealed!"_

"Uh-oh," Cortana whispered. "We need to buy some time, distract it." She paused as she glanced up through the Spartan's visor. "There, those reactors. We need to start a chain reaction. Destroy High Charity!"

Just then, the whole chamber became flooded with Flood forms. The Chief fired upon them as they leapt into his way. Tossing a plasma grenade he stuck it to one of the reactor cores and it exploded. The reactor overloaded and disconnected, falling to the ground below.

"That's one, Chief," Cortana informed as the Chief fought his way through Flood forms. He raced as fast as he could to the second pylon and overloaded it. The reactor core fell into the pit below as he made his way to the third. Tossing another grenade, the pylon exploded and came crashing down. He heard the whole room roar out in agony and the flesh underneath him writhe in pain. Somehow the generator that went crashing struck Gravemind in the right spot. Even the Flood forms bellowed out in agony, feeling the pain from their master as he roared. They fell to the ground, gurgling and spitting as the Chief made his way passed them.

"We hurt it!" Cortana called. "But for the moment. That did it, Chief. High Charity is set to explode."

Not too far from where the Chief and Cortana, the battle between the Horror-possessed Telek and his former teacher the Arbiter Otto 'Gamam came to a crashing halt. Telek reared back and wailed out in agony just as King Ghidorah severed his connection. Telek came crashing down onto his knees and Otto rushed to his side.

"Telek!" he called. "Telek!"

The Sangheili Pirate was out cold, his hand letting go of the glowing sword. Otto continued to shake him, trying desperately to wake him up.

"Telek!" he called again. "Wake up, Telek!"

In the room near by, in the Council Chambers, Kiryuu felt his binds loosen. He grunted, wiggling himself free enough to slice the fleshy cords away with his syntech blades. He chuckled slightly and stepped out of the pile of Flood tentacles and snapped his fingers, returning to a smaller and more convenient size.

_Get going, Kiryuu! _called that voice that aided him in helping to free Telek's mind from King Ghidorah's hold.

"Remind me to thank you later, Dunkelzahn," Kiryuu chuckled.

_What are friends for? _the voice asked. _Now get going! You don't have much time while he's distracted. Get to your friends and get to Halo. I'll be watching from here._

Kiryuu nodded and reached for a plasma rifle lying on the floor. He dashed off down through the fleshy _porta _sphincter that opened up for him.

0

"Telek!" Otto called. "Wake up!"

Telek's eyes slowly opened up. Otto sighed in relief when he saw their color. They were clear, they were blue, they were his own.

"Auntie Em," Telek began. "I had the strangest dream. I dreamed I fought Tartarus in the buff."

"What?" Otto asked, confused.

"Otto?" Telek asked, raising up. "Ow, why does my head hurt?"

"The parasite had you," he replied. "But somehow he let you go."

"I saw...Tartarus," Telek groaned as he placed his head in his hand. "And you, and I was being branded. But—Tartarus wasn't Tartarus, it was an illusion. Then, I saw Kiryuu and some very short human wearing the most God-awful-looking suite I had ever seen in my life. And then the human attacked Tartarus and freed me."

"Something freed you alright," Otto nodded in agreement. "But it wasn't a human. I heard a roar. The parasite has been wounded somehow. That's how he let you go."

"You should have seen the suit, Otto," Telek shook his head as Otto helped him up. "Ugliest thing ever. It was a polyester suit straight from the 1970s. It even had bellbottoms and penny loafers."

"I have no idea what bellbottoms ore penny loafers are," said the Arbiter. "I need to get you out of here. We need to get out of here. But first we need to find the Spartan."

"John?" Telek asked. "Right." Then, he glanced down and saw a purple stain on the Arbiter's armor where the wound from the battle was located. "Did somebody cut you?"

Otto paused for a moment, and stared at Telek with his honey-colored eyes. Telek had no recollection of what happened. He did not remember that he was fighting his teacher, trying to kill him. Otto patted the Zealot on his chest and nodded.

"Yes, old friend," he replied. "Someone cut me."

"I'll kick his ass," Telek growled.

Near them was the Chief and Cortana, who made their way towards their location. The Chief recalled that this was where he left the Arbiter to fight Telek and hopefully bring him to his senses.

"I've got a friendly contact!" Cortana gasped. "Two in fact. But who would be crazy enough to come here?"

The Chief saw the Arbiter and Telek and he rushed the both of them.

"Wait, Chief!" called Cortana. "That's the admiral!"

"Spartan!" Otto called. "Wait!"

The Chief swung his shotgun and slammed it into Telek's back, knocking the Zealot down.

"Chief, why did you hit Admiral 'Herosee?" Cortana asked.

"Spartan, it's alright," the Arbiter said. "He came to his senses."

Telek rose up, feeling his head: "Ow. Who hit me that time?"

"Admiral?" the Chief asked. "Is that you?"

"Who else?" Telek asked as the Chief helped him up. "What is this, Let's All Gang Bang Telek Day?" He turned back to the Spartan. "I suppose I deserve it, huh? For kicking you in the head back on Halo 04. Okay, Chief, we're even. Now, can we go?"

"I couldn't agree more!" called another voice. They spun around to find Kiryuu, covered in Flood slime with a plasma rifle in his hand walking up to him.

"Grandfather..." Cortana breathed.

"Grandfather?" Otto asked.

"Yeah, I've been trying to figure that out too," Telek shrugged.

"All AI made after me were assembled with some of my components that went into my construction," stated Kiryuu. "So, they are considered within the family-line of my AI. So, ever AI constructed calls me 'Grandfather'. It's a line of code in their program."

"Okay," Telek shrugged.

"Can we discuss this later?" Cortana. "Grandfather, High Charity is set to explode."

"Yeah, I think we need to exit now," Telek agreed.

"One of your human drop ships is parked near here," said the Arbiter. "We can take that."

"Sounds like a plan," said Cortana. "I've got a NAV position, I'll put it up on your HUB, Chief."

"Lead the way, Chief," said Kiryuu.

"Right," the Chief nodded. The four dashed off towards where the Pelican was parked on the ledge looking over the ruined, water-filled city of High Charity.

"You two made nice?" asked Cortana, seeing that the Chief was working now with the Arbiter. "What else have you been up to while I was gone?"

They saw where the Pelican was parked and hopped into the back. Telek sat down in the pilot's seat and turned on the controls while Cortana's image flashed onto the holographic projector next to him. The Chief sat down in the co-pilot's seat and Kiryuu and the Arbiter took the back of the cockpit.

_"No!" _bellowed the voice of Gravemind as tentacles rose up around the Pelican.

"Hey, Gravemind!" Telek called back as he pulled back on the controls, firing up the thrusters and burning the tentacles. "How you like your tentacles cooked? Rare or well-done?"

Gravemind bellowed again as his tentacles flenched from the heat of the thrusters and snatched them away. The Pelican took off, flying as fast as it could up through the canopy of High Charity. Otto glanced down as he saw High Charity blow up in brilliant orange flames. The last of the faults of the Sangheili were being erased. High Charity was no more, the Covenant was no more. Now, all that was left were the Sangheili and a few of the remaining loyal races to them. Telek glanced back at Kiryuu as he banked the Pelican.

"Kiryuu," he began. "Who was that short human with the awful taste in clothes helping us out?"

"Him?" Kiryuu asked. "An old friend. Where ever you find King Ghidorah's ethereal form, you'll find him making sure that King Ghidorah stays ethereal. Besides if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be the president of anything, except the Utah Foundation."

"Dunkelzahn?" Cortana asked. "Dunkelzahn was here too?"

"Yes," Kiryuu chuckled. "He was."

"I may be a bit rusty on human history, but I thought he was dead," Telek began.

"He is dead, Admiral," said Kiryuu.

"You mean to tell me I was just helped by a ghost?" Telek asked.

"Death isn't as permanent as you think, Telek," Kiryuu rumbled.

"You keep the strangest company, Kiryuu," Telek sighed. "The absolute strangest. I'll tell you one thing, being dead hasn't helped his taste in clothing."

Kiryuu leaned back and chuckled deeply, his eyes glancing up to where the _Shadow of Intent _hovered just below the massive Halo ring.


	11. Halo Comes Full Circle

**Halo Comes Full-Circle**

"We are aboard, Humans and Sangheili," began the voice of Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum through the comlink. "Will you not be joining us, brother?"

"No," replied Otto. "This is our fight, and I will see it finished."

Kiryuu walked up behind Telek who kept the Pelican steady with the help of Cortana. He pulled a glowing, heart-shaped, blue crystal out of a pouch and handed it to Telek.

"I need you to keep an eye on this for me, Admiral," he said. Telek turned back and took the crystal from him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Call it a keepsake," Kiryuu replied. "But I think you need it more than I. My good luck charm to you."

"Alright," Telek said as he tucked it into his brown pouch on his belt. "Rtas, how's Manda doing on your ship?"

"He's alright," Rtas replied. "He's insistent on keeping an eye on me just in case Gravemind might try to possess me."

"You don't want that monster possessing you," Telek said. "Kiryuu and I know very well about that. Look, for what it's worth, if I don't make it out, I wanna say I'm sorry for punching you back there. I haven't been myself lately."

"I understand, Supreme Commander," Rtas replied.

"Johnson?" began Cortana. "Do you have the Frigate?"

"Yes ma'am," Johnson replied through the blue screen near Telek. "I'll land her as close to the control room as I can."

"Safe is better than close, Sergeant Major," Cortana pointed out.

"Roger that," Johnson replied. "And ma'am?"

"Hmm?" Cortana asked.

"It's good to have you back," Johnson grinned slightly. His head turned back to Telek. "Squiddy, you better take good care of her and the Chief."

"Don't worry, AJ," Telek said. "They're both in good hands."

"You better hope so," Johnson said. "For your sake. If something happens to either of them, I'm comin' up there to kick your split-lip ass."

"Johnson, I never thought you'd cared," Telek chuckled.

_It's good to hear those two bickering again, _Cortana thought. _I'd never thought I'd miss it._

As the Pelican flew up towards the new ring of Halo 04, Cortana made a note on how it looked.

"Halo," she breathed. "It's so new…unfinished. I'm not exactly sure what will happen when we fire it."

She glanced back seeing Kiryuu place his metallic helm onto his head as Otto tossed an Assault Rifle to the Chief.

"We'll head for the Portal," the Chief began with a hopeful and determined tone. "And we'll all go home."

The now helmed Kiryuu gave a nod in agreement and Telek joined him, nodding as well.

The Pelican flew over a bleak and snowy valley that looked similar to the snowy valley that the first Halo's Control Room was placed in. Everything looked familiar to Cortana, right down to the Control Room's ziggurat building coming out of the side of the canyon wall. Telek was also just as spooked by the familiar sights that he once saw when he came on Halo 04. He felt the controls on the Pelican begin to give out and he gripped them tightly, struggling to keep the craft aloft.

"Hang on," he called. "This is going to be a bumpy landing."

"Don't make it too bumpy," said Kiryuu.

"Easier said than done," Telek clacked his mandibles. The Pelican came crashing on a snowy hill near a cavern system. It was as close as he could get to the Control Room. The four walked out with the Chief taking Cortana's program with him. Telek gripped his shotgun and glanced back at Kiryuu.

"How's that?" he asked.

"Could have parked it closer to the Control Room," Kiryuu pointed out.

"Well, excuse me!" Telek snorted. "Let me see if there's a valet somewhere that will park it closer for us. I can only do so much with a damaged Pelican, Kiryuu!"

"Give it a rest, you two," Cortana called. "The Control Room isn't far."

They crossed over through the icy cavern and appeared out over a ledge looking over at the enormous ziggurat. Kiryuu felt a strange tingle in his head as he glanced up at it. Telek began to feel the same thing.

"Do you feel it, Telek?" Kiryuu asked, sensing Telek's uneasy mind.

"Yeah," he replied. "What is it?"

"King Ghidorah," he replied. "Because he possessed the both of us, it means a part of him is inside of us as a part of us is inside of him. I don't think High Charity's destruction was enough to stop him."

"Great, I've got radar that can detect three-headed gold dragons now," Telek snorted. "Is there still a chance he can gain control of either of us?"

"No," Kiryuu replied. "Or else he would have tried already with me before going to you. Call it a built up immunity. He can't possess the same person twice."

"That's good," Telek's blue eyes blinked. "Still doesn't make me feel any better."

"Me neither," the biomecha nodded.

Just as they began to make their way down the snowy slope towards the Control Room, a blinding, golden flash lit up the sky. Kiryuu's head cast itself skyward as flecks of gold showered down upon them. The flecks spun around like a cyclone, taking shape of a familiar and much hated form. It was King Ghidorah. Still, the demon was nothing more than a ghostly apparition of himself. He still did not have a hold on the physical world just yet. That thought alone made Kiryuu feel just a little bit better. He heard the golden space creature laugh triumphantly. The ethereal gold dragon clung to the sides of the Control Room and leapt down, barely even making a noise as he landed.

"So, it is true," Cortana breathed. "Gravemind and that space monster King Ghidorah are the same monster."

_"Did you think me defeated?" _King Ghidorah asked.

"Great," Telek swallowed. "Just what we needed."

"It's Harodihg," the Arbiter gasped. "What do we do now?"

"Run," the Chief replied. "As fast as we can."

"I'm all for that," Telek said.

They heard King Ghidorah chuckle slightly just as several Flood dispersal pods shot down from the sky, crashing onto the white snow below.

"Flood dispersal pods!" Cortana called. "We've gotta hurry, Chief. The Control Room's at the top of that tower."

_"You will not succeed," _echoed the ethereal brain behind the Flood.

"I beg to differ," Kiryuu called, turning back to face Ghidorah just as the others fought their way over to the ramp. Telek paused for a moment, glancing back at Kiryuu.

"What the hell are you doing, Kiryuu?" he yelled.

"He came for me," Kiryuu replied. "He wants to finish what we started 500 years ago. I'm the only thing that can hold him back."

"You can't fight that monster!" Telek bellowed. "You can't fight a ghost. That's all he is, a ghost!"

"Maybe not," Kiryuu said. "But I can occupy him long enough for you to reach the top."

Kiryuu ripped open his forearm bracers to reveal the syntech underneath. Telek saw two glowing blue crystals on each arms as Kiryuu lifted them up. The familiar glowing blue cord grew out from his neck and attached itself to the base of the ziggurat. Telek recognized the crystals as being of Forerunner make, though Kiryuu would claim them to be made from Technomancy. The Chief glanced back and Cortana paused in her own calculations.

"I heard rumors that some referred to him as a living Tower for only a Tower could create a shield like that," Cortana began. "I never thought they were true."

"This whole structure is a product of Technomancy," said Kiryuu as a blue shielding bubble began to form around the ziggurat, coming between the ethereal form of King Ghidorah and those on the structure. "I can block the Flood that's outside from getting in, but there's still more Flood inside. Get going!"

"You can't hold that shield for long, Kiryuu," Telek called.

"No, no I can't," Kiryuu agreed. "But it'll be long enough."

"I ain't leavin' you behind," Telek said.

"I won't be left behind."

"You better," he said. "Or I'm coming to get you."

"Telek!" called Otto. "Come on. Let him do what he can. It'll buy us time."

"Right," Telek nodded. "If Technomancy is the thing that's supposed to stop the Flood, then I wonder if it'll work for me."

With that, he put away his shotgun and brought out the old Magnum that Jacob Keyes gave him—that Manda owned.

"Just when Kiryuu got his helmet, before we made for Halo," said Telek. "Manda handed me his gun—my gun."

Otto glanced down, noticing the glowing blue grooves on the old Magnum as Telek inserted the strange shells that Manda once demonstrated to him. He glanced back, seeing the Chief being swatted at by a Flood Tank Form. Those creatures were never easy to take down.

"Chief! Duck!" Telek called as he fired the gun. A cyan colored pulse shot out of the human-looking weapon, which confused Otto even more. As the pulse struck the Flood Tank Form, it froze. The Chief then hit the creature with his assault rifle, knocking it over the ledge.

"What was that?" Cortana asked.

"Jacob's old Magnum, Cortana," Telek chuckled. "It's got some special gifts." He took out another shell and placed it into the Magnum. "It uses both magazines and single shells. The single shells are Forerunner make. I don't have many them though. Take down the little guys, Chief. I'll handle the big guys."

"No problem," the Chief nodded.

"I'll assist," said the Arbiter, bringing out his plasma sword. "This works just as well against the Flood."

"Like a hot knife through butter," Telek chuckled.

Back at where Kiryuu was, he heard the pounding sound of King Ghidorah's claws on the shield. Though the monster was ethereal, he could still touch the shield that Kiryuu produced.

_"It won't save you, Kiryuu," _King Ghidorah rumbled.

"It's not me that needs saving," said Kiryuu.

_"It won't save them either."_

"Maybe, maybe not," Kiryuu said. "But it'll stop you nonetheless."

With one final blow to the shield, it shattered like glowing, blue glass. The monster once known as Gravemind chuckled again.

_"I'm a lot stronger than you think," _King Ghidorah grinned. _"Now, let the fun begin again."_

With a gesturing claw pointed skyward, King Ghidorah commanded more dispersal pods to fall out of the sky. Kiryuu's biomechanical eyes zoomed in on the pods and various calculations of how far they were and where they were going to hit came up on the HUB inside his lenses.

"Chief," he called through the comlink. "The shield's broken. Ghidorah's sending more Flood dispersal pods to your location. You have got to make it inside that Control Room now!"

"I see that, Mr. President," called Cortana. "But we're having some difficulties here too."

"Don't worry, Chief," called a familiar voice. Kiryuu's head turned and his eyes zoomed in on Sergeant Johnson holding a Spartan Laser. "I got your back."

"Friends, Ghidorah," he chuckled. "Our friends. You're going to loose whether you like it or not."

_"Loosing today is nothing more than a minor setback for me," _King Ghidorah rumbled angrily. _"But you above all people know that death is never permanent."_

And with that, King Ghidorah's ethereal form vanished. Kiryuu gave his own chuckle of satisfaction as he revved up his gravity generators and leapt up onto the long ramp-like pillar that lead all the way to the top of the ziggurat itself. He bounded all the way up, glancing down as Sergeant Johnson fired his laser at the Flood attacking the other three. Kiryuu leapt off of the pillar and landed right beside Johnson.

"Need a lift?" he asked.

"Couldn't ask for a better one, Mr. President," he said as he took hold of Kiryuu's neck.

"Watch yourself, Sergeant Major," Kiryuu warned. "I'm about to rev up all my boosters to make that jump across. Don't want to get your toes toasted."

Johnson picked up his boots as Kiryuu revved his thrusters and gravity generators up. With one kick off the ledge, he sprung forth. Johnson picked up the laser and continued to fire upon the Flood forms that made their way towards the others who were now up on the top. Kiryuu landed on the far end on the top of the ziggurat and lowered Johnson down.

"Nice pogo stick, Xbox," Telek commented.

"Spark, you in there?" asked Johnson. "Open up the damned door!"

"Of course, Reclaimer," replied Guilty Spark. "As soon as you dispose of all proximate Flood threats. I'm afraid protocols do not allow…"

"Yeah, yeah," Johnson sighed. "I hear you!"

"Was that the Monitor?" Cortana asked. "You didn't tell me he was here. Well, we _are_ finally doing what he wanted…"

"Mr. Knight?" Johnson asked. "Do the honors."

Kiryuu snorted and several syntech, bladed tentacles shot out from his body, slicing through the Combat Forms. One tentacle particularly shot right between Telek's legs, impaling itself into a Flood Tank Form. Telek's blue eyes widened when he realized how close that silvery tendril came to making sure he would never have children again.

"That was a little close, Kiryuu," Telek whispered as the tentacle withdrew itself.

Kiryuu turned smoothly around: "Don't call me Xbox."

"Yes, sir, Mr. President," Telek gasped, still blinking from the ordeal. Johnson just laughed. He walked door and knocked on it.

"Open up!" he called. "The coast is clear."

"Not for long," said Cortana. "I'm tracking additional dispersal pods. They'll be hitting any minute."

"Confirmed," Kiryuu stated, his eyes zooming in on the small black dots in the sky. "We need to get inside."

He glanced back just as the door opened up.

"Chief, Arbiter!" called Johnson. "Let's move!"

Johnson paused as Telek slowly came in, still a bit stunned.

"Come on, Squiddy," he called. "You're holding up the line."

"You'd be uncomfortable soon if you were in my position," he swallowed.

"He just finally did something that unsettles you," Johnson chuckled. "I'd say it's about damned time."

"Everything that mechanical monstrosity does unsettles me," Telek growled, clacking his mandibles.

"Just think," Johnson began. "It'll be all over and you won't have to worry about being near him again."

"I can't wait," Telek smiled. "If we don't get it done soon enough, I'm gonna be the one who lights Halo personally."

"With 30 bottles of Cognac, I think you could destroy this place," Johnson chuckled.

"After this war, I'll need the Cognac," Telek chuckled. "Just can't believe after this, it'll be all over."

"I agree on that," Johnson nodded. "I saw this war begin, and I'll be happy to see it end."

"Same here," Telek grinned.

They finally passed through the doors where the Control Room was and where Spark was waiting for them. The Chief lowered his weapon and glanced around. For both Telek and the Chief, this was a familiar sight to see. The Chief glanced back at Telek and Telek looked back at him.

"Don't worry, Chief," he said. "I'm not gonna kick you in the head this time."

"Yank me, Chief," said Cortana.

The Chief took the data cartridge from his helmet and handed it over to Johnson.

"I'm not gonna loose her too," said Johnson, taking the cartridge. He started to make his way to the control panel and the core of Halo. Spark floated down towards him, humming merrily to himself.

"Oh, hello!" Spark greeted with politeness. "Wonderful news! The Installation is almost complete!"

"Terrific," Johnson snorted unimpressed, his eyes focused on the core.

"Yes…isn't it?" Spark asked pausing to read into the short statement that Johnson gave him.

Kiryuu's eyes narrowed, watching Spark follow Johnson towards the core. His lip curled up inside his helm and he let loose a deep growl. Telek glanced down at him, hearing the low rumble coming from the armored dinosaur. He could tell that Kiryuu did not like how closely Spark hovered over Johnson.

"I have begun my simulations," began Spark. "No promises, but the initial results indicate that this facility should be read to fire in just a few more days!"

"We don't _have_ a few more days!" Johnson barked as he came to the core.

"B-b-but a premature firing will destroy the Ark!" Spark gasped in shock and fear. Then, he realized what was about to happen. "It will destroy this Installation."

Spark shook himself together, glowing red and fired a blinding red beam right at Johnson, knocking him away from the controls.

"Unacceptable!" Spark called out. "Unacceptable! Absolutely unacceptable!"

"Spark!" Kiryuu bellowed making his way towards the Monitor.

"Stay your distance, Construct!" Spark shouted back. "Protocols dictate action! I see now that helping you was wrong!"

"Oracle!" the Arbiter called as he tried to strike at Spark. The Monitor turned around and fired upon him, knocking him to the floor. Telek rushed to his side.

"I warned you, Spark," Kiryuu called. "Try something like that again and I'll make sure that crossed wires are the least of your problems!"

"You have no appreciation for protocols, Construct!" Spark called. "Such rampancy must be quelled as well."

He fired upon Kiryuu, but the biomecha winked out of sight of the beam. The beam then instead hit the Chief, knocking him down.

"You don't deserve this ring!" called Spark. "Not you, nor the child of my makers. Inheritors of all they have built, all they have designed, but this ring is mine!"

"That's what you think…" whispered Johnson.

Kiryuu phased back in again. His eyes glanced over, seeing the weakened Johnson lifting up the Spartan Laser.

"I do have protocols, Spark," he called. "My protocols dictate self-preservation at all costs. And you just activated them."

"My protocols dictate I must keep this ring safe!" Spark called.

Kiryuu took off his helmet and pulled out the glowing blue cord bundle attached to the base of his neck. The many cords unraveled themselves, and floated softly down onto the floor. Then, the glowing cords whipped out, extending themselves and attached themselves to Spark before he could dodge them. A blue charge traveled across the cords and Spark was overloaded just for one second. His shields dropped and Johnson fired the laser.

"Not for long," Johnson said as the laser impacted on Spark, cracking some of his casing.

"You cracked my shell!" gasped Sparked.

The Chief got up and headed over to Johnson, noticing that he could not hold the laser up any longer. Johnson glanced up and handed him the laser.

"Kick his ass," he whispered.

"Hurry," called Kiryuu. "I can't hold onto him for much longer."

"You may know my makers' technology, but your knowledge of it is rather rudimentary, Construct," Spark growled back.

"You wouldn't be saying that if Malcho was here," Kiryuu chuckled.

Spark, despite being bound by Kiryuu's cords, turned around and fired upon the Chief. The Spartan leapt aside and fired upon him with the laser.

"Damage!" Spark cried, feeling the searing heat of the laser upon his shell. "Damage! That hurt, Reclaimer!"

"That's the idea, light bulb!" Telek called, rising up.

"Stay down," called the Chief.

"Giving me orders again, huh?" Telek asked. "I thought it was the other way around."

Kiryuu sent another wave of energy through his glowing blue cords and the Chief fired, this time aiming the laser right at the Monitor's central optical unit.

"My eye!" Spark cried. "Are you trying to blind me?"

Spark shook himself and his form glowed even more. A pulse raced from Spark, feeding itself through Kiryuu's blue cord bundle and knocked the biomecha back against the wall. His cords detached themselves from the Monitor, sprawling out around the floor and drooping over the sides of the ledge. Kiryuu shook his head and made the attempt to remove himself from the wall, but found that the wall itself held his back spines tightly. He was stuck. This was the only time he cursed the day the hydrogen bomb's fallout mutation made him grow those spines.

"You alright, Kiryuu?" Telek asked.

"I'm stuck to the damned wall!" he replied. "You're on your own, Chief."

The Chief swiftly nodded and focused back at the Monitor who fired upon him again knocking him back. The Chief's shields fluctuated and recharged as he rose up from the floor. Kiryuu's glowing blue cords attached themselves to the wall, assisting him on trying to get unstuck. Telek ran up with Otto and grabbed the mecha's arms, pulling on both.

"This is absolutely humiliating," Kiryuu growled as the two Sangheili warriors pulled on his arms.

The Spartan fired the laser on the Monitor, cracking more of his shell. Blue liquid started to drip from the cracks.

"He's weakening!" Kiryuu called, noticing the extensive damage.

"Why…destroy—your inheritance?" Spark asked, his voice becoming shaky. "Accept your l-legacy! Think of your—forefathers!"

"This is his legacy!" called Kiryuu. "It's just not the legacy you wanted, Monitor."

"I a-a-am 343 Guilty Spark…" Spark called. "I am the—Monitor of Installation 04…"

The Chief took one more shot and the strike was true.

"Oh my!" Spark cried out in agony just as the laser finally blasted through his casing. All that was left were bits and peaces. The Monitor of Installation 04 was no more. Telek and Otto finally pulled Kiryuu from the wall. The blue cords shrank back, binding themselves into a bundle again that dangled down Kiryuu's back. Telek glanced back, seeing Chief walking for Johnson, who was not at all looking well.

"Johnson…" Telek breathed, running for the fallen Sergeant. "Johnson!"

Telek and the Chief both knelt down to Sergeant Johnson.

"I'm getting you out of here," said the Chief.

"No…" Johnson whispered. "No you're not."

He handed her the cartridge that contained Cortana's program.

"Don't—let her go," Johnson cupped his hand around the Chief's. "Don't ever let her go…" He grunted, holding to his wound tightly. Then, he turned to Telek, pulling out his dogtags, yanking the chain, and handing them to the Zealot. "Squiddy, you're still a crazy-assed, drunken Benedict Arnold, but you're the best damned commanding officer I've ever seen. You—did exactly what you set out to…do when you joined up. You—kept your promise and—I lived to see it. I'm sorry for doubting you."

Telek shook his head.

"It was an—honor serving you, Admiral Telek 'Heros," Johnson placed his hand on Telek's shoulder.

"Johnson," Telek swallowed, clutching Johnson's dogtags. "I can't leave you here…"

"You ain't got a choice, Squiddy," Johnson said. He pulled one more object from a pouch and tucked it into Telek's armor. It was one of his Cuban cigars. "For luck." Then, he laid his head down. "Send me out—with a bang…"

Johnson's eyes grew dark and Telek leaned over to close them. He strung Johnson's dogtags around his neck, trying to keep his cool composure and held back his tears. First he lost Jacob, then he Miranda, and then he lost Johnson. This was just not his war. The Chief rose up and transferred Cortana's program into the core. Cortana's hologram flashed on and glanced down with saddened eyes at the body of Johnson.

"Chief, I'm so sorry," she whispered as she laid her hands on the panel and activated the ring. Telek, the Chief, Otto, and Kiryuu glanced up as a powerful blue beam shot up from the core and took to the ceiling. The Chief held out the chip and Cortana leapt back inside.

"I'm sorry, Spartan," said the Arbiter. "But come, we must make haste. Telek?"

"I'm coming," Telek sighed sniffing. They ran for the door just as Johnson's body fell down through one of the cracks.

"The _Dawn_," said Kiryuu. "I'm sure Rtas has already gone through the portal by now."

"The _Dawn_!" gasped Cortana. "Of course, the frigate! We still have a chance. Find the doorway through the cliffs, Chief. The _Dawn _is parked just on the other side."

They made their way through the corridor shooting their way through various forms of Flood.

"Don't let this ring be the end of us, Chief!" Cortana urged on.

_"Resignation is my virtue,"_ called the voice of Gravemind/King Ghidorah. _"Like water I ebb and flow. Defeat is simply the addition of time to a sentence I never deserved...but you imposed."_

"I'm sick and tired of his rhymes," Telek growled.

"Don't worry, in a few moments, he won't be rhyming anymore," Kiryuu said. They made it out the door to where a Warthog was waiting for them.

"There!" called Cortana. "Johnson's Warthog!"

"Even in death," began Otto, looking back at the Chief. "Your Sergeant guides us all."

"Old Sangheili saying," shrugged Telek. "But this time it has literal meaning."

"There's only three seats," said Cortana.

"That's fine," said Kiryuu. "You ride, I'll fly."

"I'll leave a NAV point to where Johnson parked the frigate," said Cortana.

"I'll manage," Kiryuu nodded, placing his helm back on and taking off into the air.

"I hope we will too," Telek sighed, hopping into the back with the turret. "Hope you don't mind driving, Chief. I had a little nip before we got on Halo."

_No wonder he crashed the Pelican, _Cortana thought. _And if Johnson were here right now, that's exactly what he'd say. Of course he'd probably add: "You drunken-assed squid…" to it too._

Otto hopped into the passenger seat and the Chief got into the driver's seat.

"Come on, Spartan!" called Cortana. "Go, go, go!"

Telek glanced around as the whole place began to tremble and shake. Kiryuu flew just above them.

"Cortana," he called through the comlink. "This whole ring is shaking itself apart."

"The charging sequence," she replied back to him. "It's too much for the ring to take!"

When they reached an opened area, a huge explosion blasted a part of the exposed paneling that held the ring together. Telek ducked down as some of the sparks pelted his shields.

"Whoa!" he called. "Doesn't this thing have _Turbo Boost_ or something?"

"Complain to Lofwyr about not installing that feature on _his _Warthogs," called Kiryuu. "That's a BMW-brand vehicle you're driving."

"At least if we go," Telek began, shooting some Infection Forms that scuttled about the ground. "We'll be going in style."

"Charging sequence at 30," informed Cortana. "Hurry, Chief!"

They passed under a long tunnel with Flood Combat Forms waiting for them.

"Don't stop for anything, Spartan," said Otto.

"Just run 'em over, Chief!" Telek ordered. "I've got the turret."

"The _Dawn _is just 500 meters away," informed Kiryuu.

"50, Chief!" informed Cortana.

The Chief slammed his foot down on the accelerator, shooting passed and blowing through the line of Flood. One of the Flood Combat Forms managed to hop onto the jeep, and started to swat Telek. The Chief glanced back, hearing the sound of the tentacles beating on the Zealot, slowing the vehicle down for a moment. Telek ignited his sword and sliced through the creature.

"Don't worry about me, Chief," Telek ordered. "Focus on driving us outta here!"

"Aye, sir," the Chief said.

"As Malcho would say: 'Aye caramba'," Kiryuu swallowed just as the Warthog made its way out of the tunnel and into another open area. "Look out! That panel's falling down."

The Chief swerved the Warthog over, heading for a raised area just as the panel fell. The Warthog jumped over the panel and over a large gap filled with explosions.

"80 charged," informed Cortana.

"We've got a clear stretch," informed Kiryuu. "Wait, there's a 70 meter gap between us and the _Dawn_."

"And only you can make it," said Telek.

"No, we'll make it too," said the Chief.

"90!" called a desperate Cortana. "Firing sequence initiated."

"Not good!" Telek bellowed as the Chief finally turned the Warthog towards the final stretch.

"Gun it, Chief!" called Cortana. "Floor it! Right into the hangar!"

The Chief slammed his foot down and the Warthog made the jump over a ramp, aiming straight into the hangar. Kiryuu shot down from the sky and slammed into a wall behind one of the boxes. His crash made a slight dent in the metallic haul. The Warthog soon followed, crashing and tumbling close to him. Telek, Otto, and the Chief hop out just as a Scorpion tank came loose and slammed into their vehicle. The Chief leapt out and placed Cortana into a holographic projector while both Telek and Otto made their way to the bridge. The engines start up and the _Dawn _moved its way from the collapsing panel that it rested upon.

"Hang on!" called Cortana as the secondary thrusters ignited, adding to the speed of the frigate.

Telek sat himself down at navigations while Otto manned tactical.

"I hope you know how to operate this thing, Telek," he said.

"Well, being with the UNSC for so long, I'm bound to have picked up something," Telek shrugged.

"That doesn't make me feel any better," the Arbiter sighed.

Inside the hangar as the _Dawn _sped fast away from Halo, the Chief glanced back as the energy began to build on the interior of the ring itself. At such an angle, the tank came loose from the wall and toppled backwards, knocking the Chief back, causing him to fall out of the hangar.

"Chief!" both Kiryuu and Cortana called.

Kiryuu attached his syntech blades to the wall and shot a bundle of his bladed tendrils towards the Chief just before he reached the edge of the hangar. The blades protectively wrapped themselves around his waist and Kiryuu effortlessly lifted the Spartan up, sliding himself down to the holotank where Cortana was. He then brought the Chief up to the holotank and they both braced up against it. For safe measure, Kiryuu wrapped his blades around both of them and around the holotank. The Chief pulled Cortana from the holotank and placed her back into his helmet.

"If we don't make it…" she fearfully began.

"We'll make it," the Chief said reassuringly.

"It's been an honor serving with you, John," said Cortana.

Kiryuu held out his claw and the Chief took it shaking it. They both leaned back as the explosion engulfed the hangar with brilliant white light…


	12. The Epilogue and the Pirate

**The Epilogue and the Pirate**

_**1730 Hours, March 3, 2553 (Military Calendar)\Earth**_

It was a long road getting to the end, but it was worth every moment. The sun was setting off in the distance over the Portal Cartographer, which remained unearthed since its usage in late December of last year. The color of the sunset turned the landscape a rich, fiery orange color, which ended in deep purple over the terminator of the Earth's shadow reflecting off of the blue atmosphere. The evening was cool, which suited Telek just fine, who was dressed uncomfortably in his finest dress uniform UNSC uniform for the memorial ceremony. He even wore the cap complete with gold laurel leaf fretting decorating the visor. Otto glanced back, noting Telek's dress uniform. He looked for a moment less like a Sangheili warrior wearing that uniform and more like a rather abnormally tall human. The only thing that gave his alien features away were the split-toed black dress shoes he wore. They were polished up extra special for this occasion. Standing beside him was Captain Tomás Jimenez, Telek's second in command. Otto knew that would not be for long because after today, Telek informed Lord Hood he would retire from the United Nation's Space Command in order to return to Sanghelios to assist with protecting it. His duties as an admiral of the UNSC Navy were over; it was time for him to take up his duties as the newly appointed Supreme Commander of the Fleet Shadow of Fury.

The trip home was a long one because of how slow the Shaw-Fujikawa drive on the Frigate took them, and also because the frigate lost most of its engine power when it lost the aft end when the Portal closed behind it. Once the _Dawn _emerged from slipspace, it crashed into the ocean. Several UNSC rescue aircraft were deployed to the site and UNSC personnel were on hand to assist with Otto 'Gamam and Telek 'Heros in evacuating the vessel. They were shocked though that only the two Sangheili warriors were on board. There was no sign of either President Kiryuu Knight or Master Chief John-117. And so, both were listed as Missing In Action. It was the first time that a Commander in Chief was ever so listed. Lord Hood personally hoped it would be the last. Already a new President was seated where Kiryuu Knight once was. She had already been voted in prior to Kiryuu's trip through the Portal. Somehow, Lord Hood had the feeling that Kiryuu knew he would not make it back to Earth. He wondered if it was from Technomancy, or a gut feeling. Lord Hood would never knew. Otto was especially silent because of the loss of the Master Chief. He had grown at first to hate the Spartan for destroying Halo and casting him into shame. But after working with the Spartan closely, Otto began to realize that he was an honorable warrior that even deserved recognition among not only his own people, but the Sangheili as well. Otto would see to it personally that John would receive such a recognition upon his return to his homeworld. Telek was silent during the proceedings. He had lost many friends during this war, Tekn 'Morud, Captain Jacob Keyes, Commander Miranda Keyes, Sergeant Avery J Johnson, and all of his crew that served on board the _Shade of Darkness_. He and Tom had their heads lowered in deep thought of their friends that they lost. Spec Ops Commander Shri 'Canthon was also there along with her second in command Ysoa 'Argam. She knew that she was going to miss Johnson especially though she wasn't sure if it was as much as Telek. Standing just a little ways from here was Detective Timothy Marx, also known as Manda. The Great Eastern Dragon was in his human form, dressed in a three-piece suit and tie with his silver badge hanging from a chain over his tie. Since he returned to Earth, he was now able to take on his human form, an ability he could not do so far away from Earth's Mana-Sphere. Not only that but two other Dragons also stood among those remembering the fallen, Great Feathered Serpent Soñador Malcho, the CEO of Omak Technologies and Magical Research and Great Western Dragon Lofwyr Goldensnout, the CEO of Saeder-Krupp. Both dragons were in their human forms as well, dressed in their best suit and tie. Malcho appeared to be a tall, mocha-skinned Latino Mexican, similar coloration and ethnic background to Tom and Lofwyr appeared to be a rather gaunt looking Caucasian German with white hair. Both of them were there to remember their long time friend Kiryuu Knight. This was the first time that either of them actually stopped bickering for a whole day and even shared stories of what they remembered of the President to Lord Hood and even Telek when they met them. Telek even suggested to Lofwyr as a joke to add _Turbo Boost _to the Warthogs just in case someone has to escape an exploding Halo Installation. Lofwyr actually laughed and considered the suggestion much to Malcho's surprise. He had never known Western Dragon to have a sense of humor. Telek had heard that both Malcho and Lofwyr had come across Covenant trouble while he was heading for Sanghelios. Lofwyr was stuck on Africa and even had to deal with the Flood when they came. It was an experience the Western Dragon would never forget.

Everyone stood their silence as Lord Hood gave his speech before a large, black obelisk that had engraved various events that took place during the Human-Covenant War. The obelisk itself looked like a Pelican wing. There were pictures of the people who were either killed or missing in the war and flowers and letters from these people to their loved ones dotting the edges. Telek took one of Johnson's tags and placed it beside his photograph and took the pipe that he was given that belonged to Jacob and placed it beside his photograph before Lord Hood began his speech. Though still around his neck was the other tag that belonged to Johnson. Telek kept Jacob's tattered uniform back on his super carrier, which hovered respectfully above the Portal along with the _Shadow of Intent_.

"For us, the storm has passed," Lord Hood said. "The war is over. But let us never forget those who journeyed into the howling dark and did not return. For their decision required courage beyond measure... sacrifice, and unshakable conviction that their fight, our fight, was elsewhere."

Telek shifted his back and straightened out his shoulders.

"As we start to rebuild, this hillside will remain barren, a memorial to heroes fallen," Lord Hood continued. "They ennobled all of us, and they shall not be forgotten."

"Present arms!" Sergeant Stacker barked as seven Marines fired their Battle Rifles into the sky in a 3-Volley Salute to those lost.

At the end, Telek, Tom, and the Arbiter approached Lord Hood.

"I remember how this war started," began Lord Hood bitterly. "What your kind did to mine. I can't forgive you. But..." He held out his hand to Otto. "You have my thanks, for standing by him to the end."

The Arbiter took it and shook it. Hood glanced up at the sky.

"I can't believe he's gone…" he breathed.

"Were it so easy," Otto said and turned around, leaving Lord Hood. He turned to Telek. "I'll be waiting for you."

"Just give me a moment," said Telek. He walked up to Lord Hood. "You know this is my resignation."

"I had a feeling," said Hood, turning around. "It's been a fun ride, you old pirate. I'm gonna miss you. I suppose your people need you more now than we do."

"If you have any problems," Telek began. "There are still some Prophets remaining and some Covenant out there. Call me and I'll come with my fleet in tow to help."

"I will," Hood said, saluting. Telek returned the salute. Then, both shook hands. "Take care of yourself, Telek. You're one hell of a guy. I'm glad to have known you and I thank you for all the support you've given us. We weren't your people, but that didn't stop you. That means something to me."

"Keep the ships," he said. "I gave them to you for you to keep, not borrow."

"Thank you," he said.

Telek turned back to the memorial and gave one final salute to the images of the friends he had lost. Then, he walked away with Tom following him.

"This is it, Tom," he said. "You can't come home with me."

"I suppose so," Tom shrugged. "Can I have your ship?"

Telek laughed: "Hell no! I promised you the _Shade _not the _Shadow_. But I do have a present. Your new assignment is to captain the _Reverence-_Class Cruiser the _Transcending Vigilance_. I know you'll make her one hell of a captain."

"I wouldn't doubt it at all," Tom said and saluted. "It was an honor serving you, Admiral."

Telek returned the salute: "Take care of yourself, Shipmaster."

He left Tom and slowly walked over to Manda who was talking to Malcho and Lofwyr. Taking out the Magnum, he handed it back to Manda.

"I suppose this is yours," Telek began.

"Was mine," said Manda. "But that thing's brought more luck to you than me. You keep it. Call it a memento of our short time together. And, after all, Jacob did give that to you."

"Thanks, gecko," Telek smiled, holstering the gun back.

"Gecko!" Malcho chuckled. "It's about time someone called him that."

"Hey, don't call me 'gecko', Squiddy," Manda grinned.

"Only Johnson is allowed to call me 'Squiddy'," said Telek. "Get back to your beat, Peacekeeper, and watch out for those drug dealers."

"I will," said Manda, holding out his hand. Telek shook it. "If you're ever in Miami, drop a line."

"Coffee and doughnuts?" Telek asked.

"It's what we cops live off of," Manda chuckled as he walked away.

Telek turned to Malcho: "I was going to mention this earlier, but I wasn't sure. I heard the Covenant stole something from you when they went to Lexington."

"Sí," Malcho nodded. "They did. The only thing that could help that Forerunner ship _Dreadnaught _to activate the Portal. I had it in my possession."

"He gave them the Tower of Atlantis," Lofwyr growled.

"Not by my own will," Malcho sighed in defeat.

"Like Kiryuu when he activated the Ark," said Telek. "He said he didn't do it by his own will either."

"I'm sorry," said Malcho. "It wasn't something I could control. But it was something I knew had to happen. If it didn't you wouldn't have found the solution to the Flood. Technomancy works in ways sometimes the wielder doesn't understand. Believe me, I was infuriated after I found out what I had done, amigo. But even a Great Dragon can't go up against a fleet of superior alien ships."

Telek sighed and took out the glowing blue crystal that Kiryuu had given him.

"Since both of you were his closest friends," he began. "Obviously because the three of you have lived long enough to become close, I suppose this should go to you…"

Lofwyr's steely eyes widened and his jaw became slack. Malcho just chuckled.

"Oh, no, amigo," he said. "Kiryuu gave that to you. You should keep it to remember him by."

"But…" Lofwyr protested, Malcho pushed him way, leading him further from Telek.

"Keep it, amigo," Malcho called back. "We have to go. Business, of course. Adios. Come on, niño."

Finally in defeat Lofwyr followed Malcho as they both walked away from the Memorial, entering their limousine and driving away. Telek only shrugged, popping the blue crystal back into the pouch. A green Phantom came flying down, hovering just above the memorial. It was Telek's ride back to his ship. Just as he was about to step into the gravity lift, a voice spoke to him.

"He's not really dead, you know."

Telek swung around: "Who said that?"

There was no one there.

"Ahem, down here," called the voice.

Telek glanced down, finding a human male standing before him no taller than his knee. It was that human from the illusions he had when he was under Gravemind's spell.

"I know we haven't been formally introduced," said the diminutive man wearing the peacock-blue suit. "I'm Dunkelzahn Mountainshadow."

"I've been meaning to say this," Telek began. "You're short for a dragon and you have bad tastes in clothes."

"Well, this is just my human form," said Dunkelzahn. "My real form is over 200 feet in length. As for the clothes, I love being eccentric."

"Alright," Telek sighed. "And I just realized I'm talking to a dead president from the late 21st Century. What do you want?"

"I wanted to inform you that both Kiryuu and the Master Chief aren't dead," said Dunkelzahn. He glanced up at the darkening sky. "They're out there—somewhere."

"They are listed MIA," said Telek.

"Yeah, but even Lord Hood has a feeling they're dead," the dragon glanced back. "He listed them that so that people wouldn't loose hope. But I know the truth. They really aren't dead."

Telek knelt down: "And I suppose you know where they are."

"I can point you in the right direction," he replied.

"Listen, Mr. Dead ex-President," Telek growled. "The war may have ended for Earth, but it hasn't ended for Sanghelios. I don't have time to go on some wild goose chase on some feeling you have about Kiryuu and the Chief." He sighed as Dunkelzahn lowered his head. Telek rose up from the pavement and glanced back at his ship. "My people now need me. I can't let them down. I'm sorry."

"Whatever happened to you not leaving Kiryuu or the Chief behind?" Dunkelzahn asked.

"I didn't," said Telek. "It's not my fault that the ship broke apart when it entered the Portal."

"But you do feel that you need to go after them."

"Look, I don't have time to have a philosophical discussion with a dead dragon…I've had enough of dragons…" Telek bellowed, turning back to Dunkelzahn. He noticed that the ghost was no longer there. "Good riddens. Sure hope he doesn't try to haunt my ship."

Telek finally ascended up into the Phantom and it took off for his ship. He removed the UNSC dress uniform and once more donned on the shiny, golden Zealot armor. The moment he walked on board the bridge, Telek took one pause and glanced back at the holographic image of Earth suspended over the conference table at the back of the bridge where once the discussion to whether or not to go into the Portal was made. He leaned down upon the conference table and sighed, staring longingly at Earth for a moment. He once stated to Miranda that he would not mind retiring in the American Southwest, rocking happily in an old wooden rocking chair with her coming to visit, or perhaps staying. Telek imagined there would be blankets of Native American make hanging about the log cabin he would build for himself. But now, that vision seemed nothing more than that—a vision. He sighed and leaned back away from the table and slowly walked over to his command chair. Telek looked at the arm of the chair, noticing something sitting on it. He reached out and took it in his hand. It was a black cloth folded in a triangular fold. As Telek unfolded the cloth, he realized that it was a flag, it was a flag of Calico Jack's Jolly Roger, the symbol he took on during his days of being a pirate. Telek turned it around and saw there were names inscribed in a sliver marker, each one reading the names of his human crew, those that had died, and those that had survived. There was a message written on it that said 'Never Forget'.

"Shipmaster," began Joli. "We are waiting for your orders. The Arbiter has taken command of the _Shadow of Intent _and he is ready to return home. He's waiting for you."

"Right, my orders…" Telek sighed as he got into the chair. He reached into his leather utility belt and brought out the strange, glowing, blue, heart-shaped crystal that Kiryuu gave him back on Halo. He noticed something even stranger about it. It pulsed and emitted a sound of a beating heart. Setting it down on the arm of the chair, he noticed that it began to take on a life of its own turning on its own. The pointy end of the heart turned towards the starboard side of the ship, telling Telek that his destination was that way. But Telek knew that Sanghelios was in another direction.

_I can point you in the right direction…_

Telek blinked and looked back at his two helmsmen and the rest of the bridge crew who stood there and awaited his orders. He knew that voice came from Dunkelzahn. Somehow, he had a feeling that the presence he felt inside that crystal was the dead president's spirit. Whether he liked it or not, Dunkelzahn was going with him.

"Shipmaster?" Rolu asked.

"Hard to starboard," Telek ordered.

"But, Excellency," protested Joli. "Sanghelios is the other way. That's where the fleet's going."

"Do you want to be chucked out the airlock?" Telek growled. "I said, hard to starboard, now follow my orders!"

Joli just shook his head confusingly. Telek rose out of his seat and ignited his sword, taking a defensive stance.

"You heard the order, Twiddle Dumb," Telek growled. "Hard to starboard! Now!"

"Aye, aye, sir," Joli swallowed.

"Damn it, can't find good help these days…" Telek sighed as he sat down. The _Shadow of Darkness _broke from the fleet, turning off in the opposite direction. Such a maneuver did not go unnoticed by Otto 'Gamam on board the _Shadow of Intent_.

"Telek, what are you doing?" he whispered. "Helmsman, hail the _Shadow of Darkness!_"

"Aye," said his helmsman. The Arbiter glanced up, seeing the face of Telek 'Heros appear on his holo-screens with a big smile on his face.

"Telek, what's the meaning of this?" Otto asked.

"Kiss my ass, Otto," Telek laughed with madness in his voice. "I quit."

"You cannot abandon your fleet, Telek!" Otto cried. "You're the Supreme Commander."

"I quit that too," Telek chuckled.

"Why?"

"Because I don't leave friends behind," Telek replied, his voice becoming serious. "Now, you're gonna let me go, or I'm gonna blow a huge hole through your ship. What's it gonna be?"

"A pirate to the end, eh?" Otto asked, a smile curling up his mandibles. Telek lifted the pirate flag up and showed it to him.

"Does this answer your question?" Telek asked.

"Do you think you can find them?" Otto asked.

"I think I've got a pretty good idea where they are," Telek replied.

"You do know what this means, right?" Otto asked. "We'll have to start hunting you down again for hijacking a Sangheili ship and kidnapping your crew. You will be an outlaw to the Sangheili Council."

"Well," Telek shrugged. "What else can I do to pass the time? I think you can handle the Jiralhanae without my help, Otto. After all, you are my teacher."

"Then, good luck, old friend," Otto said. "Start running and start running fast."

"Thanks," Telek said. "It's what I do."

Telek clicked off the communications and held out his Magnum in his hand: "Well, you heard him. We better start running before they decide to shoot at us."

"This means we're all outlaws," Joli breathed in fear. "We're all criminals."

"Welcome to the club," Telek chuckled. "Now, get going. We're first gonna make a blind jump, then we're gonna scrub this ship from stem to stern for any bugs those guys have left on it, then, we're gonna be on our way."

"You're not leaving without us, Telek!" called a voice through the comlink. Telek pressed a button and Cujo's face appeared on his screen.

"Cujo?" he asked.

"You're taking us with you," said another voice. This time it was Mitsu.

"Yeah," said another, that being Tusla. "We're going with you."

"Can I come too?" asked Wago.

"Alright," Telek shrugged. "Wouldn't be much of a pirating band without you guys. One lone ship can't do it. I've gotta have friends with me. Besides, we can always use you, Wago, as a decoy."

"Oh, fun…" Wago sighed.

Telek chuckled again.

"And me," said another voice. Telek picked up a signal coming from Earth as another _Reverence-_class cruiser came floating up to his ship. It was the _Transcending Vigilance. _

"Tom?" he asked. "What about Lord Hood?"

"Call it a secret recue mission," replied Tom. "You're not going without me, Admiral."

"The gang's all here…" Telek chuckled.

"Telek, get going, now!" called Otto. "I can only distract the other ships for so long. And Rtas is getting a bit hesitant."

"We better get going before Rtas decides to shove a torpedo up my ship's keester," Telek sighed. "Take us out, Twiddle Dee."

"Yes, Excellency," nodded Rolu.

With that, all six ships within Telek's pirating band broke away from the Fleet Shadow of Fury. Slipspace ruptures formed around each of the ships and they passed through the glowing warp pools of light some distance away from the rest of the fleet. Otto 'Gamam sat back and watched with a smile as the six ships disappeared into slipspace.

"Arbiter!" called Rtas. "We should go after them! This is treason!"

"No," Otto chuckled. "It's just Telek's way."

0

"Chief?!" called Cortana. "Can you hear me?"

The Chief shook his head as he floated around in the wreckage of the _Forward until Dawn_. Cortana glanced around when she heard another painful groan and the Chief turned on his helmet light. Two glowing optics stared back at the both of them as the Chief lit up the glistening, silvery body of Kiryuu Knight.

"Grandfather?" Cortana asked.

"I'm alright, Cortana," Kiryuu replied, banging on his helm. "Glad I wore this."

"Good," she sighed in relief. "I thought I lost you too."

Kiryuu watched as the Chief began to drift towards the gaping hole at the front end where the bow of the _Dawn_ once was. He followed the Chief glancing out over a field of endless stars. Kiryuu felt a shiver go down his spine, not really from the cold, but from the thought that he may never see Earth again for some time. He turned to the Chief.

"What happened?" the Chief asked.

"I'm not sure," Cortana replied. "When Halo fired, it shook itself to pieces. Did a number on the Ark. The Portal couldn't sustain itself. We made it through just as it collapsed."

"Most of us did…" Kiryuu sighed, his head lowering. "So glad the universe's life force can sustain me, or else I'd be a cold shell by now. But that doesn't help our situation." He glanced back at the glistening stars. "I'm afraid we're stuck out here—alone…"

"We're not alone, Mr. President," said the Chief as he pushed himself back into the ship.

"Make that Mr. ex-President," Kiryuu said, following him. "Mable Turpin's no doubt in the hot seat by now. I'm just a businessman now. Nothing more."

"But we did it, Grandfather," said Cortana just as the Chief inserted her into a holotank. "Truth and the Covenant... The Flood..."

Her hologram flashed on as the Chief turned off his light.

"It's finished," she finally said.

"It's finished," the Chief agreed.

"No," Kiryuu rumbled, leaning up against the wall and curling his tail around his legs. "King Ghidorah is right. Death is not permanent. I above all people should know that. Death couldn't hold me back. If it did I wouldn't be here. There are other rings out there and there are other chances for the Flood to form his body."

"I hate to say this, Gramps," Cortana snorted. "But you're a real buzz-kill…"

Kiryuu chuckled: "Being activated for 500 years and seeing everyone around you die as you live on kind of does that to an AI." He glanced up at the ceiling. "At least I know those space travel upgrades I had installed work. My syntech would have been frozen by now."

"I'll drop a beacon," informed Cortana. "But it'll be a while before anyone finds us."

She turned and watched as the Chief came to one of the cryotubes and opened the hatch. He stepped inside.

"Years…even…" she continued slightly saddened. "I'll miss you."

"Wake me when you need me," said the Chief just as the tube closed. Cortana turned back to Kiryuu who then pulled on the glowing bundles of Array Connection cords from under the armor at the base of his neck. They flowed out like sparkling threads of silk. She could even see lines of data codes course up and down them. The tips of their ends seem to fade off to nothing. The codes themselves appear to be the same symbols the Forerunners used which now lead Cortana to conclude that Technomancy and the technology used by the Forerunners were undoubtedly the same. And because of this, somehow she knew that Kiryuu knew his own fate in this war. The Array could never lie. Kiryuu leaned down and handed a silvery, armored claw to her and her holographic avatar reached out and touched it.

"Goodnight, Cortana," he said as the many glowing, cyan and blue fibers began to wrap around him, cocooning him in a protective shell. She watched as the fibers cooled and dimmed, becoming like frosty, silvery, translucent glass, which incased and protected Kiryuu Knight. His glowing optics dimmed to blackness.

"Goodnight, Grandfather," she whispered.

0

MGSystem **01010010 01100101 01100010 01101111 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110011 01111001 01110011 01110100 01100101 01101101 00100000 01001101 01100101 01100011 01101000 01100001 01100111 01101111 01100100 01111010 01101001 01101100 01101100 01100001 00100000 01011000 00100000 01001111 01010011 00101110 00100000 00100000 01001101 01100101 01100011 01101000 01100001 01100111 01101111 01100100 01111010 01101001 01101100 01101100 01100001 00100000 01000001 01001001 00100000 01101111 01101110 01101100 01101001 01101110 01100101 00101110 00100000 00100000 01000011 01101111 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110011 01101100 01100101 01100101 01110000 00100000 01101101 01101111 01100100 01100101 00101110 00100000 00100000 01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 00101100 00100000 01100100 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 01100011 01101111 01110010 01110010 01100101 01100011 01110100 00101110 00100000 00100000 01001100 01101111 01100011 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101001 01101110 01100011 01101111 01110010 01110010 01100101 01100011 01110100 00101110 00100000 00100000 01001001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 00110001 00110010 00110100 00110101 00100000 01001101 01100001 01110010 01100011 01101000 00100000 00110001 00110000 00100000 00110010 00110101 00110101 00110011 00101110 00100000 00100000 01001100 01101111 01100011 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110101 01101110 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 01101110 00101110**

MGSystem **Reboot system Mechagodzilla X OS. Mechagodzilla AI online. Coming out of sleep mode. Error, date and time incorrect. It is now 1245 March 10 2553. Location unknown. Starting up sequence, standby. Repairing error.**

MGSystem **82 101 98 111 111 116 32 115 121 115 116 101 109 32 77 101 99 104 97 103 111 100 122 105 108 108 97 32 88 32 79 83 46 32 32 77 101 99 104 97 103 111 100 122 105 108 108 97 32 65 73 32 111 110 108 105 110 101 46 32 32 67 111 109 105 110 103 32 111 117 116 32 111 102 32 115 108 101 101 112 32 109 111 100 101 46 32 32 69 114 114 111 114 44 32 100 97 116 101 32 97 110 100 32 116 105 109 101 32 105 110 99 111 114 114 101 99 116 46 32 32 76 111 99 97 116 105 111 110 32 105 110 99 111 114 114 101 99 116 46 32 32 73 116 32 105 115 32 110 111 119 32 49 50 52 53 32 77 97 114 99 104 32 49 48 32 50 53 53 51 46 32 32 76 111 99 97 116 105 111 110 32 117 110 107 110 111 119 110 46**

MGSystem **New date and time 0812 September 24 2006.**

MechaG **What? That is incorrect.**

Kiryuu's eyes slowly opened up. The sharp pain of strange lights entered his lenses and he had to adjust to them. The image he received was at first rather fuzzy but as his eyes adjusted more, he could see more clearly. He found himself in a rather familiar place, a place he had not seen in nearly 500 years. He glanced around, confused by his surroundings. He stood in this strange place in his full size. There were beams and catwalks strewn out that lead to various corridors. What looked to be some sort of command center hung out over a balcony. He knew this place, alright, this was his old hangar. Something was not right. The last he calculated, he was on the aft section of the _Forward until Dawn_, shutting down for ever how long it took for someone to answer the distress beacon. When he began to come on line, he noticed an error in his date and time. It did not show 2553, it showed 2006.

"Hey, pal?" called a friendly and eerily familiar voice. "You awake?"

Kiryuu's golden eyes scanned the area for the source of the voice and found it coming from a human male wearing a wrinkled up button-down shirt and a pair of blue jean pants. The human was blonde, but Kiryuu could detect the scent of peroxide. His eyes just widened when he realized who that was.

"Will?" he breathed. It was impossible, his programmer, the creator of his AI, Will Penter had been dead since 2045. How could he be alive now?

"You okay up there, Kiryuu?" Will asked. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Is that damned, arrogant-assed Tonka Toy up and running yet?" barked another voice that was also just as familiar. For one thing, it was his own voice, or rather the man who's voice was sampled from to create Kiryuu's voice. It was Gordon Knight himself.

"G-Gordon?" Kiryuu blinked again, confused and now becoming rather frightened. None of this made sense to him.

"Yeah, Gordon," replied Will. "He's up and running. He just seems a bit buggy today. Maybe I should run some scans on his system."

"Uh," Kiryuu regained his composure. "There is no need for that, Will. I just had a bad dream, that's all. I might have forgotten to dump some memory prior to shutdown last night. I'll just run some internal scans myself." _What is going on?_

"Okay, pal," Will shrugged. "Well, I need to get a coffee. I'll be back in a few. Join me, Gordon?"

"Sure," Gordon shrugged.

"And maybe afterwards we can play some X-Xbox, okay, pal?" asked Will. "How about your favorite game Halo, eh?"

_Halo?_ "Maybe later, Will," replied Kiryuu. He took note of the stuttering that Will presented when he said the word 'Xbox'. Not only that, but when the stuttering happened, Kiryuu thought he saw the whole room flash some sort of code. Kiryuu ran the record back to when the stuttering happened and slowed the image down. The code flashed before him.

CTN0452-9 **R3JhbmRmYXRoZXIsIGhlbHAgdXMh**

Kiryuu ran through the line of code and decrypted it.

CTN0452-9 **Grandfather, help us!**

_Cortana? _Kiryuu thought. The scene flashed again, blue codes scrolled down in front of his HUD display, and then the codes slowly faded to a strange, sickly green color. Kiryuu blinked again, seeing a NAV point pointing down to one of the rafters near his left claw. He followed it with his eyes and found two Utah Foundation workers standing there and looking up at them. At first, they just looked like ordinary Foundation workers, until Kiryuu zoomed in on them. One of the workers looked like a woman that glowed with blue-white light and code scrolling up and down her body. The other worker, a bit taller than the woman, was a man dressed in familiar green armor and helmet. The woman reached out for Kiryuu, mouthing something to him, but he could not hear her voice. She looked like she was shouting. The image he was receiving in his optics again flashed and became distorted. Suddenly everything went black.

M0KG-GM **I am a monument to all your sins…**


	13. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes**

Well, I hope y'all enjoyed the long run of these stories. Yeah, it ends on a cliffhanger. Eat it! But seriously. It's been fun. Telek is I think one of my favorite characters besides Kiryuu.

And for those of you just confused about Kiryuu, I suggest going back and reading his stories. I'll give a list of all the stories involved in this rather lengthy saga that leads up to this ending…Each of these stories are set in the timeline though each event happens either in the early 21st Century or the mid 26th Century.

_The Kiryuu Saga_

**Mechagodzilla X: Artificial Intelligence**

**Mechagodzilla XI: Doppelganger **

**Mechagodzilla XII: Desert Siege**

**Mechagodzilla XIII: Into the Abyss**

**Mechagodzilla XIV: Past Preset and Future**

_The Sangheili Pirate Saga_

**Fleet Master 'Herosee and Mr. Hyde**

**Parley and Betrayal**

**A Sangheili Pirate in the UNSC**

_The Halo Different Saga_

**Halo of a Different Sort (alternate title Halo: Different)**

**Halo 2 of a Different Sort (alternate title Halo 2: Different)**

**Halo 3 of a Different Sort (alternate titles Halo: 3 Times as Different, Mechagodzilla XV: Into the Void)**

_The Bridge Saga_

**Halo: the Voi Assessment (not yet written)**

**Halo: Andromeda (not yet written)**


End file.
